


Me Before You--遇见你之前

by LEOmichelle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Conviction - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEOmichelle/pseuds/LEOmichelle
Summary: 【蝙超】在普通的生活中，他们互相交集互相追逐。却从未意识到：在另一身份下，是一起共赴生死的战友。





	1. Chapter 1

 

**木质楼梯发出吱嘎吱嘎的呻吟，随着响声，房子的主人带着刚买的果蔬打开了房门。**

 

**“呼~。”**

 

**即使有着无穷的力气，飞人的速度。在经历了一天的繁重工作后，回到家的克拉克还是从精神上感到一丝疲惫。**

 

**随手打开电视，调到NEWS，伴着新闻主持的背景音，克拉克打开购物袋开始准备今天的晚餐。**

 

**香气逐渐四溢在公寓内，窗外繁忙了一天的都市也渐渐停下脚步，整个城市放佛沉浸在浴缸中放松了肌肉般，热浪开始退去。时值7月，夏日炎炎，对于吸收阳光不会出汗的氪星人，也不得不注意随季节增减衣服，与此同时露易丝不止一次的发出自己的疑问：“克拉克，我不止一次的在想，堪萨斯到底有什么样的魔力，可以让你的皮肤光滑不长痘？”身为尽职尽责，有时候甚至要身处险境来追查消息的著名女记者，逐渐增加的细纹和不时冒出的痘痘带来的困扰也不可小觑。**

 

**对此，克拉克只能笑笑耸耸肩，毕竟针头都扎不破氪星皮肤。不过这个时候体贴的端来一杯茶和小茶点，可以有效缓解要赶截稿期狂灌咖啡又时逢日子的露易丝的抓狂值。**

 

**饭后，克拉克没有关闭电视，继续打开电脑开始对明天采访工作的安排。突然，电视里的一条新闻吸引了他的注意力。**

 

**“明日大都会新建自然历史博物馆将于中午十二点举行开幕典礼，来参加的来宾除了前几日列出的名单外，还增加了近日来访的哥谭韦恩企业CEO布鲁斯韦恩先生。据悉，韦恩先生此次来访是为了和莱克斯企业商谈关于新型外骨骼装甲的联合开发，此次开发项目可能会耗资百亿，这项开发到底是民用还是军用，为此，我们采访了莱克斯企业发言人。。。。”**

 

**克拉克停下了手上的工作，不由自主的陷入沉思。现在的推特，脸书等网络媒体的崛起对纸媒造成了巨大的影响，星球日报也不例外。往日调查记者可能需要打成百上千个电话看无数资料，去各个地方调查挖掘，才能写出轰动性报道。现如今，网络的迅捷已经逐渐代替了这种最原始的方法，维基解密带来的新闻阅读量，是纸媒无法代替的。星球日报作为大都会最有阅读质量和销量的报纸，也不得不开始改变，增加一些板块，其中不乏绯闻一类追眼球的新闻。而此次的布鲁斯韦恩，被人誉为全球一百位钻石单身汉中可是名列前茅，时代周刊和各种时尚杂志，也发过他不少专版，可以说布鲁斯韦恩的生平，包括他的家族历史，情史绯闻，在网络上甚至都有专门的网站统计整理。汤不热以及诸多视频网站点击量最大的那几个疯狂视频，有几个就是布鲁斯韦恩奉献的佳作。**

 

**这个商业帝国的缔造者，自身的新闻厚的像本书。丛荒谬的《劲爆！五十游艇美女派对》到说的有声有色的《狗仔夜拍，好莱坞著名女影星和布鲁西车中激吻！》，显然，除却他的商业天赋，他的花边新闻可以完全媲美卡戴珊一家。**

 

**被老板指派明天全程参与布鲁斯韦恩行程采访的克拉克而言，动动手指就在谷歌搜到无数条采访布鲁斯韦恩的视频。这些视频除了夸张搞笑还有专门的商业采访，克拉克全都看了一遍。心中的疑问却越来越大。**

 

**诚然，布鲁斯韦恩外貌俊朗，不同的采访中被展示出来的家族画像上来看，他完全传承了最优秀的基因。他身形健壮，服饰搭配完美，彬彬有礼但又不失风趣，声音富有磁性，讲话非常逻辑。这一切看上去似乎都完美的展示了一个富家子弟的逍遥生活，但克拉克凭着记者的门路探查到一些韦恩企业的内部信息。据悉在韦恩企业高层内部争权时，布鲁斯韦恩消失了好几年，再归来后，经过一段蛰伏期，大量吃进董事会内股权，并且力排众议委任原开发设计部门的卢修斯作为第一直属负责人。他神秘消失的过去，隐藏在花花公子背后的商业手段，准确的时机判断，而且在露易丝交给克拉克的韦恩企业对外报告中，可以明显看到自布鲁斯归来后，开发设计部门经费暴涨，对此，企业给出的理由是商业合作机密。**

 

**克拉克在进入星球日报前，曾经去过非常多的地方，富庶的瑞士，美丽的冰岛，异域风情的希腊和被战火不断覆盖的地方。**

 

**在那里，军火的购买已经不再是黑市进行，完全是明码标价。在售卖的枪支中，很多是被抹去编码和标志的，尤其是一种特殊子弹，经改良后射入人体会极大程度的炸开，最大限度地伤害肉体。回到大都会后，克拉克也曾追访那些军火的具体来源，其材料的制作和工艺的成熟，带领克拉克追查到莱克斯卢瑟旗下一家空壳公司。这家公司以多种注资手段买下了一处偏僻地域的开阔土地，然而等克拉克追查到时，那里已经是一片废墟。**

**克拉克熟悉图纸上的建筑面积，在用X射线看过去，发现了好几处和图纸不符的建筑区域，搬开那些水泥板和废铁后，一个明显的竖井电梯模样的深坑显现在眼前。深黑的大坑无声的朝向天空，夜色下显得格外狰狞，像是无声的巨兽在等猎物自己上门掉入陷阱。克拉克跳了下去，底下的深邃程度超乎想象，四周全是爆炸和火灾后的碎石瓦砾，想要找到什么证明性文件和数据是不可能了，线索断到了这里。但在追查这些空壳公司的时候，克拉克发现，有几家也有韦恩企业的资金流入。到底韦恩企业和莱克斯是怎么样的合作关系，这里面韦恩也参与军火的售卖和制造吗？在克拉克看来，这个逍遥无极快乐的富二代，并不像是表面上那么简单。他消失的那几年和公司内部的变革，以及莱克斯企业的合作，战场上粘着血肉碎块的变形子弹，这一切都像是一团被灰雾笼罩的谜团。**

**克拉克想了想明天的时间安排，关闭电脑和电视，走进卧室。明天，他想直面这位传闻中的富豪，看着他的双眼，得到所有这些的答案。**


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
  
**因为在开幕仪式前还有繁琐的安保等措施，电视媒体等都会很早进场开始架设机器和走位。克拉克先到星球日报和佩里等其他记者主编开一个简短的早会，然后就准备动身前往大都会新建历史自然博物馆。**

  
  
**在电梯前，行色匆匆的露易丝拦住了克拉克。看着明显睡眠不足眼圈发黑的露易丝，克拉克晃了晃手上的外带咖啡，露易丝接过来闻了闻发出一声满足的呻吟，“呼，小镇男孩，还是你懂我。”**

  
  
**克拉克知道露易丝最近一直在追查一条线索，看她的架势和繁忙，估计是条不小的报道。露易丝满足的喝了几口后，正色对克拉克说：“克拉克，我知道你今天准备采访布鲁斯韦恩，我也猜到你要问什么，嘘，不要打断我，没什么好吃惊，毕竟有些资料是我给你的。”露易丝微微一笑，“我最然不知道你到底沉到了多深，但是我要告诉你的是，韦恩这个人你并不容易从他身上挖到你想要的信息，他很深沉也很警惕，像是黑夜中的黑豹，你准备不足去面对他，结果会很惨重。”**

  
  
**克拉克微微皱眉，露易丝给他的资料虽然很多的确是非常机密的文件，但这并不能让露易丝推论出他到底在查什么，除非她追查的线索和布鲁斯也有交集。**

 

**“你在调查莱克斯卢瑟。”**

  
  
**“嗯哼，还不错嘛，佩里把你调到新闻板块的时候我还在担心你不够跟得上呢。”这时工作人员三三两两经过，露易丝将克拉克拉至电梯拐角旁的吸烟区，“我也是最近查到莱克斯卢瑟旗下几家国际公司的时候，发现几个地产商和我给你的资料居然重合，当然，这也没什么好奇怪的，像韦恩企业这样的大型公司，和莱克斯卢瑟之间有一些私下贸易往来，并不稀奇。”**

 

  
**克拉克微微陷入沉思，如果说自己是追查流入战场的试验性子弹而追溯到韦恩和莱克斯企业，那么露易丝肯定是丛最近本土发生的事件上发现了什么。**

  
  
**”这几家公司之间互有往来，引起我注意的是其中一家，我查过该家公司的注册法人，表面上是一个具有丰富投资经验从业三十多年的加州男性，有妻子和两个孩子。但我重新用面部检索后发现，该名男性早在氪星来客战争中死亡。”**

  
  
**露易丝说到这里微微咬住嘴唇，她知道克拉克是谁，也知道这件事情无论过去多久，克拉克心中仍然抱有愧疚。克拉克透过眼镜看到露易丝迟疑了一下，安抚的按住露易丝的肩膀，“你是说，卢瑟为一个死人创造了全套的假身份和背景，就是为了建立这个公司？”**

  
  
**露易丝压低声音，感觉接下来将要吐露的信息沉甸甸，“我怀疑这个公司的背后，不仅仅是卢瑟个人行为那么简单，我从卫星图像上无法看到该公司的图形区域，而且明面上公司已经注销，但是它的法人身份下的账户仍在运作，并且有大量的资金流动。”说到这里，露易丝有点焦急，“我怀疑，不仅是政府参与，甚至可能还有军方，克拉克，这个公司的大量资金涌动，是在那场战争发生后。”**

  
  
**克拉克明白露易丝为什么会在这时刻向自己吐露她一直追查了很久的一些内幕，她在担心，这一切都是冲着超人，这个氪星之子而来；而她更担心，自己冲动下的询问很有可能会暴露出自己追查的迹象，进而引来更多的猜忌。**

  
  
**众所周知，大都会是超人的发起地，露易丝可谓是超人的官方代言人，克拉克作为人类身份虽然并未识破，但星球日报的立场因为超人报道而变得微妙。更何况，星球日报的大股东之一，就是布鲁斯韦恩。**

  
  
**贸然就一些敏感问题采访布鲁斯韦恩，很有可能带来不必要的联想。**

  
  
**一面是重重谜团，一面是超人身份带来的涟漪。克拉克略沉思了一下，看着因疲惫而略显面色暗沉的露易丝，安抚道：“放轻松，露易丝，我不会问的太尖锐，我知道你在追查莱克斯企业下的一些事情，如果说政府和军方都支持莱克斯卢瑟，那么这回亲自来大都会商谈的布鲁斯韦恩，他在这里面扮演了什么角色，是否知情，将会很大程度上改变这件事情的走向，我就可以顺着这条线索继续追查；如果暴露出莱克斯企业的一些不人道试验行为，政府和军方对莱克斯的合作也势必要缓冲进行二次考虑。”**

  
  
  
**露易丝看看克拉克隐藏在镜片后的眼睛，知道他已打定主意，心中微叹。“那你就去吧，小镇男孩，注意安全，可不要被布鲁斯韦恩勾走了，天杀的我还想继续看到老佩里被你气的跳脚。”**

  
  
**露易丝故作玩笑大声拍拍克拉克硬邦邦的肩膀，电梯走道旁经过的人群被吸引了注意力发现没什么后又重新低头各忙各的。**

  
  
**克拉克看着露易丝走进办公间的背影步入电梯，随着门扉缓缓闭合，电梯急速下降，他陷入沉思缓慢咀嚼着刚才收到的信息。**

  
  
**另一方面，在奢华的套房内，清晨的阳光从厚重的窗帘下慢慢渗入，布鲁斯-睡不醒-低血压-韦恩的一天，总是开始的那么艰难。阿尔弗雷德漫步走入套房卧室，厚实的地毯掩盖了足音，但只怕此时就算阿尔弗雷德骑着大象进入卧房，布鲁斯韦恩也不会发觉。**

  
  
**套房内的空调循环始终保持室内恒温，布鲁斯全身光裸着朝下倒在大床上，微微的鼻息打在厚实舒适的枕头上带起一阵阵颤动，轻柔暖和的床被有二分之一瘫在了地面和床边，剩下的也仅仅盖住了下半身。**

  
  
**床头的餐盘上还残留着昨夜盛有威士忌的酒杯，从卧房门口到浴室可以清晰的看到昨夜套房主人一路行进留下的衣物。看到最先丢弃在门口的定制西服，阿尔弗雷迪并没有捡起，而是跨过其走到床边拿出身上的怀表。作为一名优秀的管家，自然是能帮主人管理各项事务，当然也包括让主人在开始一天的事务前有充足的时间进食打起精神。但是在面对一个低血压，常年从事非法业务导致睡眠不足，将安眠药合威士忌服用的人时，你就需要极大的行动力来保证一切可以顺利进行了。**

  
  
**时间正值八点，阿尔弗雷德合上怀表，开始例行的“叫布鲁斯少爷起床，虽然这根本行不通”之叫起床，“布鲁斯少爷，已经八点了，按照今天的行程安排，您必须参加午时举办的大都会历史自然博物馆开馆仪式。”**

  
  
**床铺上的人纹丝未动。**

  
  
**阿尔弗雷德一直遵循着多年以来，“根本不可能喊醒布鲁斯少爷起床”的行为，并不是期望哪一天海水分开，布鲁斯少爷能应声而起或是作答，仅仅是身为英国管家的尊严，一种“对决前，双方互相鞠躬致意”的礼节性而已。随后阿尔弗雷德走到窗前，按下按钮，伴随着轰鸣声，巨大落地窗前的巨型窗帘似帘幕般缓缓拉开，清晨的阳光像利剑一般直刺入室。**

  
  
**“啊！”**

  
  
**明显感到睡眠受到严重打扰的布鲁斯，抬起头，想睁开眼睛看看是谁竟敢打扰黑夜的安眠，但是刺眼的清晨阳光又再一次给了他一击。布鲁斯不得不合上眼睛，无力的再一次倒在枕头上，嘴里喃喃着含混的话语。**

  
  
**阿尔弗雷德并没有因此而停下脚步，他走到大床前毫不犹豫的将床被掀开，顿时光裸的半圆形屁股和结实的大腿全数暴露在清晨冷冽的空气和刺眼的阳光下。布鲁斯晃晃悠悠的爬了起来，多年来养成的习惯让他的身体已经熟门熟路的知晓接下来要干些什么。直到坐在装饰了当天采摘犹带露水的鲜花的餐桌旁。布鲁斯韦恩还处于一种低血压神游的状态。**

  
  
**美味的早餐已经摆上餐桌，布鲁斯逐渐被早餐美妙的香气催醒的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经将杂乱的衣物收拾齐整，卧室内熨烫好的衬衫衣物已全数放置妥当。通常布鲁斯在简短的吃过一点食物阅览今天的事务后，会去锻炼一会，发泄一下怒火平衡压力，然后再入食一些富含营养的食物。曾经有一阵子因为不愿吃早餐，而在锻炼后被阿尔弗雷德提供的肝脏和其他莫名的混合榨汁饮料彻底打败后，布鲁斯一直保持着再困也要吃早餐的习惯了。（“这是为了少爷好”，阿尔弗雷德端上饮料微笑着说）。**   
  
  
**“布鲁斯少爷，星球日报想专访你。”阿尔弗雷德一边看着布鲁斯吃着早饭，一边通知他。**

  
  
**“星球日报？是那家我买下股权的大都会报纸？”布鲁斯咬着培根思索着，“是的，他们想借今天的开馆仪式做一个专访，主要有关博物馆和大都会的商业合作为主。”阿尔弗雷德审视着液晶屏上的条目。**

  
  
**嗯哼，午时的开馆仪式，专访的时间不失为暂时躲避恼人的热情寒暄和伪装的虚伪客套的好时机。布鲁斯缓缓咽下培根，脑中排列着时间：晚上还有莱克斯卢瑟举办的一场商业宴会。**

  
  
**“那就定在开馆仪式之后吧，他们派谁来的？”**

  
  
**“上面说，是克拉克肯特，少爷。”**


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**新建设的大都会自然博物馆门前，挤满了来报道的各家媒体。现场可见诸多社会名流和政客，很多好慈善的明星演员也在其中。开馆仪式结束后，还有一个鸡尾酒会在馆内举行，徜徉在高达两三层楼的悬铃木间和穿梭于悬吊的科罗拉多斯翼龙下，喝着冰凉的气泡酒，可谓是别开生面的交流机会。为此很多人纷纷携女伴、男伴前来，整个会场前闪光灯不断闪烁。**

  
  
**克拉克抵达博物馆的时候，媒体已经将馆前的空间围得水泄不通，安保指挥记者群等在采访线外。仪式举行的很平顺，没有拥挤，没有突发事件。为此克拉克不由得松了口气，毕竟，有的时候当你有一份额外的兼职时，安排时间和在场证明就非常的困难了，而且克拉克也的确非常热爱自己的本职工作，他可不想再一次听到老佩里的怒吼：“克！拉！克！为什么在现场的你竟没有拍到一张超人的照片？甚至连现场群众都没采访到？嗯？！你在战场上的记者精神去哪了？！”**

  
  
**门外拍完仪式的媒体开始纷纷收工，只有名单上登记的受邀记者方能进入新馆采访。出示特约记者证后，克拉克被安保放行进入馆内。午时的阳光格外灼热，仪式举行的时候很多扛着摄像机的家伙身上的T恤都湿透了。克拉克为了这次采访穿了件很正式的深蓝西服套白色衬衫和西服裤，虽然不受大都市猛烈热浪的影响，但这个季节穿着厚重的外套和棉绒格子衬衫就未免太引人注意了。露易丝百忙中曾拉着克拉克去购买了一些夏季的衣服包括软薄的T恤。可是，T恤对于克拉克强壮的身躯又未免太过于贴身，不止一位女职员甚至杰米，都羡慕的来捏捏他的上臂拍拍他的胸膛发出夸装的赞叹声。幸好馆内空调运作下非常凉爽，穿的较为正式也很正常。**

  
  
**“克拉克肯特先生吗？”一位馆内相关工作人员在门口问询道，“韦恩先生已经交待过，请您直接去馆内A区的电梯直接上三楼的休息室即可，电梯在前面尽头左转就是。”**

  
  
**谢过工作人员后，克拉克漫步前往，心中有点期待和紧张。虽然已经看过很多布鲁斯韦恩的采访视频，也听过诸多采访过他的记者自述（当然，其中不乏坊间传闻的一些风流韵事）。但是对于这个富豪花花公子的另一面，克拉克很想借此机会好好探寻一番。**

  
  
**大都会新建自然博物馆说是新建，其实是在旧馆的基础上，对东翼和后侧进行了现代化的扩建。大部分植被和展览品被移往新馆的区域后，旧馆的很多原展览室就被改为行政性质的工作间。穿过有两三个篮球场大的前厅A区后，克拉克看见连接新馆和旧馆的电梯。在将馆内事务和展览重新安排后，旧馆内显得非常冷清，和异常的安静。往日高耸的白垩纪时代的植物和动物曾熙熙攘攘的挤满旧馆，现在仅剩一些不易搬动的蛇颈龙和苍龙类静静矗立在高大的大厅上方。**

  
  
**三楼的休息室原本是为了给参观者休息用，在休息室外就是一条“回”形长廊，参观者可以从高处看到以前生活在海洋中蛇颈龙的体态，和他们捕食体型较小的鱼类时张开的利齿。克拉克从电梯出来后，就看到他的采访对象，并没有坐在舒适的沙发上等待，而是站在回廊上，啜饮着香槟静静的看着体长超过4米的蛇颈龙。**

  
  
**见到克拉克后，布鲁斯也并没有显示出要进入休息室开始访谈的意思，反而显示出更随意的态度，示意克拉克跟随他，在走廊上边走边谈。**

  
**克拉克握了握布鲁斯伸过来的手，表示客随主便。但这一次握手，双方心中都略感疑惑。超级感官让克拉克感觉到布鲁斯手上虎口处的茧子非常硬实，手指和掌心内粗糙干热，这不像一位不事生产的花花公子，倒像一位有着丰富枪械和剑术经验的人才会有的手；布鲁斯事先已让阿尔弗雷德调查过克拉克肯特，他报道的很多新闻都阅览过，看他报道的很多地方非常不平静，但这位记者的手上没有任何伤痕，手掌硬实没有任何一位伏案工作者应有的特征。**

  
  
  
**双方目光相对，布鲁斯随即套上惯用的富豪面孔，转身向前走去，“啊，星球日报是吧，我知道，我好像买下了你们公司。再说一遍，你叫什么来着？”**

  
  
  
**“克拉克肯特，韦恩先生。如果可以，我想问一下您为什么会来大都会参加这回的开馆仪式，毕竟您事务繁忙。”克拉克跟在这位富豪后，看着他拿着香槟杯边走边问。**

  
  
**布鲁斯有一搭没一搭的回答着肯特的问题，大部分问题都很常规，类似对自然博物馆的慈善捐助，企业扩张，和莱克斯企业的合作等等。布鲁斯听了5分钟后就开始有点走神，心中有点嘲讽：这个肯特看样子水平般般，那些报道看样子应该不是这个丛玉米田里长出来的小镇童子军能写得出来的。当然，布鲁斯对这里面是否有什么记者内部的潜规则也不感兴趣。**

  
  
**“韦恩先生，您为什么中止了一年前和莱克斯企业合作的多足机器人项目？”**

  
  
**布鲁斯心中微微一震，他站住回身看向这个刚才还谨慎小心的小记者。“再说一次你叫什么？不好意思，喝了点酒就这样。”**

  
  
**“克拉克肯特，韦恩先生。您这回专程飞到大都会是为了和莱克斯企业商谈有关新型外骨骼装甲。据莱克斯企业声称，此次合作项目主要是为了战场上退役的受伤士兵，让他们可以更好的生活，当然，这在您刚才的谈话中也证实了，主要是用于民用。但是韦恩企业一年前就曾中断过和莱克斯企业有关的科技开发项目，而且是在合作中后期。我想知道到底是什么打消了您曾经抱有的疑虑，转为选择继续和莱克斯企业合作。”**

  
  
**布鲁斯看着一脸平静的克拉克，微微咬牙：嗯哼，童子军，有点小看你了。你那双躲在眼镜后的目光，这会倒是紧盯着了，这表示你终于进入正题了吗？**

  
  
**“韦恩企业和我，并没有抱有对莱克斯企业的，你所称的，疑虑。”布鲁斯扬了扬嘴角，看了克拉克一眼，“关于你说的多足机器人项目，我并不熟悉，这个项目我没有亲自过问过。可能董事会商讨后觉得这个项目耗资过于巨大并没有投入生产的前景，所以就中断了罢了。”**

  
**克拉克并没有被这番官方的套话阻止住，他直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，这位花花公子的眼神倒是不游移了，“可是您的飞行记录并不这样认为，韦恩先生。”克拉克丛随身的西装内袋拿出一份早已准备好的图表，摊开在布鲁斯面前，“您和莱克斯企业合作的多足机器人项目至中后期时，莱克斯卢瑟亲自到哥谭邀请您前往他位于西部的试验场参观，不是吗？您的私人飞行记录的官方文件，上面注明了您的飞机上机载人数。飞行记录上还显示，您是独自一人返回的，自那以后没多久，韦恩企业就官方声明了和莱克斯的合作中止。”**

  
  
**布鲁斯一把拿过图表，心中暗骂：该死的，他从哪挖出来的？**

  
  
**匆匆扫过图表交还给克拉克后，布鲁斯轻松的笑了笑，“肯特先生，你多想了，我只是参加了卢瑟位于西部别墅的一次私人聚会邀请罢了，卢瑟和我，我们都很喜欢高空CLUB，该死的，可别透露到外面。没办法，制服可是我的最爱。至于你说的什么参观，我完全不知道啊。”**

  
  
  
**看着眼前这幅面孔，并没有显出连续吃到两次钉子的意思。克拉克不由感到有些好笑，布鲁斯韦恩越是打趣越说明他知道些什么，而正是这些东西导致他和莱克斯卢瑟分道扬镳。之所以再一次合作，甚至亲自赶赴，更说明莱克斯企业里有布鲁斯不顾一起想要得到的东西。否则那么多研究机构和企业，为何仍选择在大都会的莱克斯？布鲁斯韦恩想要什么，自有金钱人脉替他做到，需要他亲自来找寻的东西，更说明莱克斯企业内所蕴含的秘密其价值不同一般。更勿论，坊间传闻，哥谭义警蝙蝠侠是有韦恩企业，更具体一点，是布鲁斯韦恩赞助支持的。而今晚莱克斯卢瑟还邀请布鲁斯韦恩参加晚上举行的商业宴会，布鲁斯韦恩在宴会上无法脱身，这是不是进一步，某种意义上证实，蝙蝠侠会替布鲁斯韦恩，去找到这个秘密呢？毕竟这是最好的不在场证明。**

  
  
  
**克拉克并没有停下追寻答案的脚步，换了个角度继续逼问：“社会时报内部样稿曾报道过，军方将一种多足机器人运用到战场的排雷探寻和暗杀上。军方虽然并没有承认此信息，但据此报道的照片中，可以明显看出有莱克斯企业曾经对外发布过的多足机器人样品的痕迹，只不过更完善。虽然此后该报道随即被删除，照片也消失无痕。不过韦恩先生，您曾经在时代采访中，请允许我引用您的话：‘我愿意和政府合作，毕竟韦恩企业扎根生长于哥谭，但是军方嘛，那是另一回事，我就像所有哥谭人那样，喜欢自己管自己的事’。可以说您言下之意非常明确。外骨骼装甲的研究时间久远，早在94年就曾有报道揭露过军方将它运用到战争中，虽然军方一直声明是为了减轻士兵负重，不作为杀伤性和战场投用。而莱克斯企业也曾多次被曝出过和军方深度合作，非常多的莱克斯研制过的军火在欧洲恐怖分子中和中东售卖。”**   
  
  
**克拉克停顿了一下，看得出布鲁斯韦恩虽然满脸不在乎的笑容，但他的眼睛越来越锐利，紧盯着克拉克，等待他接下来的话语。**   
  
  
**“韦恩先生您作为公开表示过，不愿意企业和军方有过多牵扯的CEO，在这里，还请让我引用您采访中曾说过的话：‘我们挣民众的钱就足够了，何必需要更多，当然啦，军方一向是开价大方的，哈哈，但是我只需要一位俄罗斯美女坐在我身边就够了，我可没有武刀动枪的本事。’在已经如此表示过后，您还会和军方有很多牵扯的莱克斯企业合作一个极有可能，会有军方参与的项目？这不由得让人产生很多遐想。”克拉克推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，感觉自己说起超人，有点微微不自在，“毕竟，我们中间已经发现了一位超人类，也许，有些人想要更多普通人，但也拥有超人类的力量？”**   
  
  
**布鲁斯静静的听克拉克说着，并未发一言，回形走廊上静寂无声，遥远的玻璃穹顶下传来阵阵不清晰的音乐声。外面阳光灿烂，投射在走廊上，布鲁斯位于阴影中的脸似乎有点模糊，香槟酒被手掌温度感染，酒液中的气泡已经消散无遗。瞪着空洞眼神的巨大蛇颈龙张开的利齿就在两人旁边，不远处就是惨遭蛇颈龙捕猎的小型鱼类。**   
  
  
**布鲁斯将杯中的香槟酒一饮而尽，笑意慢慢散去，他慵懒的耸耸肩，面对克拉克的大胆质问，并没有显得非常在意。**   
  
  
**“星球日报已经拥有了一份超人类报道专版，看在你们每回都大书特书超人各项丰功伟绩上，不得不说，这让没有超人力量的普通人看来，有点过于可笑不是吗？人类生活在这个星球上，一直自己处理自己的事务，突然就被不知从何而来的外来者拯救他自己所引来的危机？这难道不够讽刺吗？”布鲁斯将酒杯放到记者手中，克拉克接过酒杯，望向这个懒散的将身体靠在廊柱上的男子。**

  
  
**布鲁斯面带讥讽，继续说道：“至于你引用的话，哇哦！请原谅，我都不知道，迷恋我的除了美丽的女记者，还有童子军。我必须说，你确实惊讶到我了，我都不知道自己说过那些，天知道也许是节目前喝了点酒的关系呢？哈，旧习难改，请原谅。”**

  
  
**“至于你说的有关军方和莱克斯的消息，这都是传闻罢了。韦恩企业和莱克斯企业的合作，都是基于利益，开诚布公的商谈的。至于你说的莱克斯和军方过于牵扯的事情，我可以说，这和我们的合作没有任何关系，项目用于民用也是合同上签署的条款，具体的细节我想莱克斯那边会不久放出。时间不久了，今天的专访就到这吧，我还有几个商谈，那么肯特先生，请原谅，我先行了。”**

  
  
**布鲁斯微微颔首，丛克拉克身边走过，大型食肉龙类的影子映在他前进的走道上，有一瞬间，克拉克还以为布鲁斯的身后有一个黑色披风在翻飞。**

  
  
**捏着布鲁斯留下的细长香槟酒杯，克拉克思索着虽然并没有从布鲁斯嘴中得出什么确实的信息，不过他可以感觉到，布鲁斯在听到莱克斯的机器人被军用和军火流入市场时，是感到吃惊的，他确实不知道。虽然该人扯谎能力一流，掩饰技巧天衣无缝，但一个人的下意识，他微笑动作的迟疑，瞳孔一瞬的放大，是很难逃过超级感官。克拉克从中确信，布鲁斯想要获得的东西，很有可能和他追查的事情有一定程度上的吻合：那就是莱克斯与军方到底在研发什么？民用外骨骼并不需要和莱克斯合作，可以有更便宜更多的选择，借外骨骼来探索军方涉及的项目恐怕才是这次合作背后的初衷。毕竟曾被拒绝后的莱克斯，如果面对一个显示浪子回头想与军方合作的韦恩，肯定是欢迎的。就像他说的，都是基于利益。莱克斯并不畏惧烫手的钱，当然也欢迎多一个帮挣钱的盟友。**

  
  
**克拉克抬起头，走廊上已经失去了布鲁斯的背影。他看着旁边狰狞的锯齿，想起了那座孤堡中的动物。身为超人，他的寿命极长，长到可能政府和军方更新换代很多届，世界上也不再记得还有个克拉克肯特记者那般长久。他完全可以置身事外，做自己能力能做到的，去帮助他人的初衷。但是他首先还是，那个刚发现自己可以跳得非常远非常高而欣喜若狂的小男孩；那个在一望无际的麦浪中，坐到水塔顶，想要看到世界尽头，去往无数地方的堪萨斯农夫的孩子。他先成为了人类之子，然后才发现自己是超人。**

  
  
**他想用自己的双手，去挖掘出，繁华世界运转不休那背后的，真相。**

  
  
  
**克拉克走下电梯，随意将空的香槟杯放到侍者的托盘中，走出博物馆。今晚，他想以超人身份，去探查下，布鲁斯口中所称的民用外骨骼研究所。运气好的话，说不定能看到蝙蝠侠也出现在那里，如果坊间的传闻是真的话。想到这，克拉克自己都嘲讽自己，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩？哈哈，这些都是没见过蝙蝠侠才能编出来的谣言。“布鲁斯韦恩赞助蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠帮布鲁斯韦恩干活？”克拉克干笑一下，哈，哈，这可是超人才能懂的笑话。**


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**晚上的宴会一如既往的“卢瑟的品味”：辉煌的大厅，群聚而来的人群，充满了阿谀奉承的客套，这些都不过是最平常的点缀。当然，卢瑟会拿出些别的款待最高级贵宾。布鲁斯敷衍着一位政府官员的同时，用眼角的余光，看到卢瑟带领几位从其他通道进入的宾客走进厅旁的，由红色天鹅绒遮掩住的一扇侧门。晚宴上的主人偷偷溜走，值得玩味。**

 

**布鲁斯趁着侍者经过的功夫，一个巧妙地错位借过，将官员引荐给了另一位女士后随即脱身而出。会议室门口并没有任何安保，用事先准备好的工具，布鲁斯轻松的打开门后一个闪身就窜了进去。**

 

**室内一派老式作风，几个看上去就非常舒适柔软的沙发配着柔和的灯光，几个玻璃烟灰缸放置在沙发旁的木桌上，这显然仅是一间最普通的男士吸烟室。室内空无一人，没有任何可以看上去可以隐藏的地方。布鲁斯来回扫视，一张棋盘，固定在靠近墙角的一张桌子上。布鲁斯蹲下细细打量了一番，他打开携带的微型检测仪器，发现棋盘上有明显按压过的痕迹。**

 

**轻轻推倒皇后，一个密码输入器就从木质棋盘下弹了出来。密码并不难猜，卢瑟最为得意的一副油画收藏： <海格力斯（Herakleos）杀死巨人>，几乎逢人就会提及。他最喜欢向人展示这幅挂在他办公室侧墙上的巨型油画，站在油画下，仿佛那巨人已然跪服于他的脚下。（荷拉是天神赫拉的名号而Kleos则是希腊语中的荣耀。在希腊神话中，荣耀一般是实质性的，比如权利，而这种荣耀通常是父传子）。对于卢瑟自比海格力斯，要肩负去除世间怪物的任务，并想向大众证明自己会比父亲更荣耀的想法，布鲁斯甚为了解。**

 

**输入密码 'Herakleos' 后，墙壁上一副挂画随即退进墙内，闪出一扇精致小巧的入口。通道内灯光明亮，阶梯一层层螺旋向下。考虑到保护前来客人的隐秘性应该不会安装摄像头，布鲁斯随即拾级而下。**

 

**  
 **做完一天工作的克拉克回到家，脑中还在细细回想与布鲁斯韦恩今日的会面。布鲁斯韦恩作为非一般意义上的富豪，理应养尊处优。但他那两鬓上悄悄显露的白发，走路时踝关节的不自然，手掌上明显长期训练的老茧，以及手腕上隐隐的褐色伤痕。按照传闻，布鲁斯韦恩如果真参加所谓的那些极限运动和疯狂冒险，他能活下来纯粹是因为运气，不过现在看来，并不全然如此。克拉克想起哥谭的另一个非凡人物-：蝙蝠侠。当然，布鲁斯韦恩看上去并没有蝙蝠侠那样危险，但是他话语中明显的拒绝和被刺探后的防御，都给人非常蝙蝠侠式的味道，难道哥谭人都这样吗？克拉克面对着整理出来的访谈记录，不由叹了口气。**

 

 **以超人的身份时，他和蝙蝠侠曾共事过几次。虽然超人是用“共事”来形容这段关系，蝙蝠侠并无此意。对于超人，蝙蝠侠的愤怒毫不掩饰的有增无减。一起追踪哥谭地下毒品头目时，态度也由最早恶声恶气的死亡威胁到'滚远点！不需要你帮忙！' 的驱逐，用词上的变化这并不表明他对超人的态度和看法有所改变。鉴于目前蝙蝠侠没有有效的驱逐和压制超人的手段，如果让他知道对付超人最有效的就是氪石，蝙蝠侠估计会把整个哥谭的边界都撒上氪石粉末的，如果有必要，可能是全世界。**  


**在超人停留于哥谭的那几个晚上，每晚都要在训练室向贴着超人照片的沙袋泄愤很久的少爷，阿尔弗雷德也只能叹口气。他对这位外星遗孤并没有太大的憎恶，在他看来，布鲁斯的愤怒只是在惩罚自己。十几年前，自己给少爷披上大衣带他离开那个伤心地，但也许在内心深处，布鲁斯少爷还停留在那个漆黑的犯罪小巷。**

 

******

 

**天色已晚，时间已然过了凌晨，城市在热浪滚滚的一天后终于可以喘一口气。作为超人，比起白天，他更喜欢夜晚。不是说阳光明媚的日照不受欢迎，更多的是夜晚的飞行不易察觉。在深夜，他常飞出大都市，飞出美国，飞到高空。从那俯瞰整个地球，有时候是超人夜晚最多的活动，尤其是在佐德将军来后。**

 

**半个地球开始沉睡在黑夜中，城市繁华的星光随着夜晚加深逐渐变少；另一半球已开始了新的一天，人们繁杂的气息，汽车的轰鸣，空气中飞速溜过的信息流。置身其中和高空俯望完全是截然不同的感受，这颗美丽的蓝色星球与昨天无异，与他没来到时也无异。如果就在这里做一个告别，转身去寻找自己的母星，也是一个选择；很可能是在地球上很多人希望的那样，就像露易丝说过的，也许人类并不需要超人。**

 

 **但克拉克和超人是一体，互为表里。他可以选择抛弃超人的身份，但无法割舍掉凡人的自己。作为凡人的自己，看到掉进河中的校车，听到小巷内哭泣的女孩，感受到被龙卷风袭击卷走亲人时被撕裂的感情。他无法割舍，也不能舍弃，这不像用热刀去切一块黄油那样简单。他深陷其中，他热爱着生活中将他塑造成现在的一切，甚至包括将他推倒侮辱他的同学。哦，天哪，他真的怀念那个时候：强纳森还活着，表情严肃的看着他。他经常和父母一起坐着车，灼热的阳光，两边的玉米田在风的吹拂下发出沙沙的声音，克里普托在后座上发出呼哈呼哈的喘气，玛莎轻轻的将手放到强纳森的肩膀上希望父子两不要在车里吵架。他不仅爱着地球，更爱他们。**  


**强纳森逝世后，玛莎一个人不能打理整个农场，克拉克表示他可以做得来。但玛莎只是静静的抱紧了克拉克，她爱克拉克也爱强纳森，她知道那个喜欢坐在谷仓上看着繁星的小男孩，已经长大了，大到足够去做想做的事情。她就像万千个父母一样，擦干眼泪，抱紧克拉克后，让她的孩子继续走下去，走出堪萨斯玉米田的尽头，走进那无尽的世界。**  


**悬浮在空中的超人，感受到稀薄的空气从两颊拂过。他并不完美，也会生气，无奈，欢笑，甚至哭泣。但他想去做，想做一些力所能及的事情。也许这一切并不能改变世界分毫。世界是一块磐石，稳稳盘踞于此，当它运转起来，就像一块巨型圆石，隆隆从山顶向下滚去，无人可挡。而他所能做的就是：坚持用这双可以力劈山石的双手，稳稳的撑住这块石头，向上艰难的推去，一如他的前辈西西弗斯，永不间断的，推石上山。**  


**超人在空中转过身，俯身向莱克斯-卢瑟的新型研究场飞去。**

 

***

 

 **溜入秘密通道的布鲁斯走下楼梯，楼梯下来后正对着一条不宽的走廊。走廊不长，铺设着乳白的大理石，两侧的壁灯散发着温和的光芒。走廊左右两侧各有两扇小门，而尽头则是厚重的木质双扇大门。布鲁斯检查了一下走廊确认没有任何警报器后，悄悄走至大门前，将几个扁平的金属片塞进门内。按下控制钮后，金属片从内部鼓涨开形成一个个小球，小球飞快的滚入门内将里面的声音传输到布鲁斯的耳内。**  


**门内声音并不太嘈杂，起初听得到布帛摩擦的声音，还有人走来走去。布鲁斯遥控小球向内滚去，小球利用回声定位，经过蝙蝠洞内计算器处理后，布鲁斯手机上逐渐显示出屋内的状况：一个半圆形房间，一群人围坐在圆桌前。电脑辨识出在房间内几个人的声音，除去莱克斯卢瑟和他的副手以外，还有几个是军方人事。**

 

**布鲁斯并不担心金属小球的回收，小球使用完，可以排出球内气体在表面产生一层粘液，这层粘液会让金属片卷曲收缩，看上去就像是个金属碎渣。在将警报器放在大门外壁灯内后，布鲁斯开始探索走廊两侧。莱克斯卢瑟虽然不可能所有秘密都藏在这些小房间内，不过这些房间内也值得一看。这些门锁都非常高级，不仅有指纹鉴别并且还会记录每次的开门时间和次数，并将数据传输至个人电脑和手机内。虽然来大都会商谈项目的时候他已经偷偷复制了卢瑟的手机，但要阻断门锁将数据传输至个人电脑，就必须要将阻截器贴到门锁上让它失效。**

 

 **“阿弗，我已经将贴片放上去了，我要现在进门了，注意外面动况。”布鲁斯听到阻截器发出嗞的一声，表示已经搞定了。他小心的戴上假指纹后按上门锁面板，咔哒，门敞开了。**  


 

**“好吧，卢瑟，让我看看你到底藏了什么。”布鲁斯闪身进去后小心将门关上。**

 

 **房间内的灯依次打开，将室内照的雪亮。令人吃惊的是房间内部并没有想象的狭窄，反而异常宽广。看样子这不是秘密房间，而是一层隐秘楼层。灯光下，一排排精致的玻璃展柜，排列成矩阵状，陈列着非常多的古代文物，兵器，手记。越往深处，展柜里开始放着一些奇怪诡异的物体。纵使是布鲁斯，面对有些展品也不禁感到吃惊。矩阵中心处，最大的一个展柜内放着两个人像，稍小的，看上去大概不超过二十岁，头发和指甲皮肤都宛若真人，但面部的死气和无神的眼睛，显露出这只是个真人仿制人偶。略大的，岁数可能超过五十，穿着一身精致的旧式西装，端坐着。布鲁斯人皱起眉，因为这个可不是什么人偶，他是莱克斯-卢瑟的父亲：老莱克斯-莱昂内尔。**  


**外界传言中莱昂内尔死因成谜，并已多年前下葬。展柜内，莱昂内尔被精心处理过，为了极力重现他生前的状态，萎缩的肌肉被替代物充填起来，身体也被防腐处理过。他衣装整洁的坐在一个高背扶手椅内，用铁条从内部撑起。无论是谁做的，他都完美的复制了老莱克斯生前的状态，只是魂灵已去，任谁看来这都是一个可怕的尸体。他旁边那个背着手站在椅后的青年，看来应该就是莱克斯卢瑟年轻时的重现。布鲁斯胸前领带夹上的摄像头忠实的将所有一切传输到蝙蝠洞内，阿尔弗雷德看到后不由得哆嗦了一下：“我的天，这是莱昂内尔吗？！”**  


**“是的，阿弗，你全部记录下来了吗？”布鲁斯转身离开这诡异的展览向更深处走去，最深处放置着一台办公桌，桌面平整，这是一台内置投影桌面。略一找寻，布鲁斯将莱克斯指纹触摸到桌面面板，立刻整个桌面就被启动起来了，一系列文件夹次序列出。“已经全部记录下来了。我记得莱克斯企业对外宣称，莱昂内尔是死于车祸。”阿弗吞了一口威士忌，毕竟对于一位上了年纪的老人家，这种诡异的展览显然不利于心脏。**

 

**“嗯哼，没错，不过看来卢瑟想要的不仅仅是世人的仰望，他还想要向老莱克斯展示自己的力量，”布鲁斯滑动着那些文件夹，没有足够的时间全部浏览，虽然有可插入式接口，但没有足够时间和设备的情况下，显然不是一个好选择。**

 

**“卢瑟，也许，是想成为自认的普罗米修斯。”看到名为海格力斯项目的文件夹打开后，布鲁斯定定地看着项目内容。虽然想过卢瑟会比他想象的疯狂，但这一切，就未免太过了。**

 

**“少爷，警报器发回的数据显示会议要结束了，人群开始向大门走去。你必须在卢瑟回到会场发现你失踪前离开那里！”阿尔弗雷德迅速启动小球放气程序，球体渗出气体后开始自动卷曲团在一起。“我必须取回警报器，阿弗，不能留下被发现。“布鲁斯健步如飞，冲向门口。**

 

**“不行少爷，他们一出门就会看到你，走廊上没有隐藏的地方！”大门内的声音越来越大，显然人群已经接近。**

 

**“启动销毁，我将警报器放在灯光线路上，可以让灯光暂时熄灭三十秒，随后紧急灯光就会开始运行。”布鲁斯贴在门上，他已经听到门外走廊上稀稀散散的皮鞋敲击地面的声音，还没有听到莱克斯-卢瑟的声音，他应该还在会议室内。**

 

**“好的，销毁将在五秒内启动，五，四，三，二，一！”**

 

**爆发出几下响亮的火花后，走廊陷入一片黑暗，一瞬间的失明导致混乱。不安的人群开始叫嚷着，卢瑟想赶向门外，但被回涌的人撞倒，副手赶紧安抚在走廊上慌张的客人。慌乱的喊声中，墙角的紧急灯光开始运作，一阵电流的滋滋声后，柔和的光芒再次重现。副手将卢瑟拉起，他冲出大门，在走廊四处查看，大门旁的壁灯掉落，裸露线路暴露在外，因为黑暗被绊倒在地的客人手中还握着慌张中扯下的壁灯外罩。卢瑟安抚道：“只是一点小慌乱，朋友们。”**

 

**回到会场的莱克斯-卢瑟送走军方人事后，环顾会场，便看到布鲁斯韦恩和一位女士异常亲密的在露台上贴在一起。卢瑟了然一笑，真是越来越奇怪，也越来越有趣。但无论如何，与韦恩企业的合作和军方的首肯后，这一晚无论如何都可谓非常成功。想到这里，卢瑟隔着人群遥遥向布鲁斯举起手中的酒杯示意。布鲁斯搂着一位穿着时尚的名媛靠在露台栏杆上，在莱克斯卢瑟和军方分别从吸烟室出来前，他随便抓了一位红衣女士入怀，看到卢瑟得意的笑容和举起的酒杯，他知道，有什么事情，要开始了。**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**露易丝感到肩膀酸痛到不行，她已经坐在电脑前花了四个小时灌了无数杯咖啡来重新分析所有信息。深呼一口气后，露易丝像僵尸一样把自己挪到沙发上，当她扑倒在柔软的靠垫中时，才放松下来。**

 

**要是几个月以前，露易丝肯定不会想到会为这篇报道要付出这么多，当然也不会想到这一切的背后，会多么深不可测。**

**事情的起源，来自一条小小的短信。**

 

**六个月前的一天清晨，露易丝收到一条短信，短信来自常去的救济站负责人：汤米巴克。他希望可以和露易丝抽空谈一下，露易丝看了下日程表，回复他当晚在星球日报门口咖啡店见面，这次见面在几个月后影响之广甚至在日后的维基百科上都有提及，当然此时的露易丝还毫无察觉。**

**她常在闲暇时将捐赠的衣物和善款交给救助流浪汉和退伍老兵的救济所，汤米巴克作为负责任的站长，对名记者如此“惦念”贫苦底层人民感到打心底的不耐烦。毕竟汤米见过太多次，那些高高在上的，所谓的大人物，来这种小破地方，装出一副热情笑容做做样子，让记者拍几张照片后赶紧回到保镖车上，好似贫民像细菌一样玷污了他的高级外套。面对露易丝莱恩的到来，汤米很是厌烦，寻思着如何赶走又一个想捞新闻的吸血虫。**

 

**出乎汤米巴克意料，在揭露退伍老兵和流浪汉被代领保险和救助的报道后，露易丝莱恩不仅仅在报道前带来帮助，报道后她也常将一些募捐的衣物和款项送来，因为她的报道，不时有好心人开车带来一箱箱衣物和志愿者。那年冬天，汤米接待了超过** **3000** **名的贫苦人民，并让他们继续生活下去。自此后他们就一直保持着联系。**

 

**此时已是深冬一月，树木凋零，落雪积在道路两边。今年的寒流给大都会带来了不小的风雪，很多公车站和地铁不得不停运。暴雪最大的那几天，政府必须派出救助车，去救助那些因为没有足够取暖设施或是陷入厚雪中没有储藏食物的人们。坐在店内角落捧着杯咖啡的汤米巴克，双手紧拢杯子取暖。他不时看看店内挂钟，心中充满焦虑和忧愁。**

 

**下班后露易丝很快就从人流中走向车道对面的咖啡店，因为坐落在星球日报大厦旁，被戏称为** **'** **媒体中心俱乐部** **'** **的这家咖啡馆，经常会有记者等媒体人在此采访，所以侍者已习惯。露易丝迈过地面半熔化的积雪，走进咖啡店，一眼就看见坐在角落的汤米巴克。**

 

**“** **汤米，还好吗，怎么了？** **”** **露易丝习惯性把头发拢到耳后，将办公包和大衣放到座位上后，她拿出自己的速记本，记者的本能告诉她，汤米这次的会面，肯定不是为了寒暄而来。**

 

**汤米巴克抿了口咖啡，来的路上已将今天的谈话想了好几遍，但要说出口，让这一切成为不可否认的事实的时候，他仍感觉非常沉重：** **“** **露易丝，我怀疑有人在诱拐，或是绑架流浪汉和退伍老兵** **“** **。**

 

**露易丝正示意侍者上一杯热红茶，听到汤米的话后不由吃了一惊。她原先报道过有些人或团伙会拘禁老兵和流浪汉，为了伪造证件来领取资助和退休金，但随着报道公开和警察的逮捕，这样的小群体也迅速消亡了。** **“** **汤米，你为什么这么想？** **”**

 

**“** **我今年入冬前统计名单，你也知道，很多人在你的报道后也开始重建生活。所以我必须重新拟订一份常客名单，好确定今年的床位和救济怎样调配。** **”** **汤米咽了口咖啡，手指不自觉的捏了捏杯壁，“自入冬以来，我发现有人再也不来领取救济或是遗下一切东西离开，当然这也很正常，人们来来去去。但是老鲍勃也消失的时候，我开始觉得不对劲。** **”**

 

**汤米说着说着陷入了回忆：老鲍勃是一名退伍老兵，和妻子离婚后就一个人独居，孩子也长大成人和他不再来往，鲍勃当兵的时候还曾健壮的体魄也在酒精的侵染下日况愈下。汤米巴克和员工发现他的时候，他全身已经瘦的不成人形，头发纠结，身上散发着难闻的味道，整个人蜷缩在垃圾箱的拐角处。每个人都有难以跨过的心结，鲍勃也一样。从战场回来的他完全不能适应国内的生活，妻子想带鲍勃去看心理医生，但鲍勃觉得因为精神问题去看医生更是对他的打击，随后生活就在不断的争吵和醉生梦死中消磨。汤米见过不少这样的人，他们通常都伤痕累累，无论是对自己还是亲人。**

 

**他曾陪鲍勃去过一次老兵墓地。那里鲜少有人拜访，很多墓碑上仅仅刻了年月和人名，墓穴中也仅埋着一套军服和照片。汤米的父亲也曾是一名老兵，所以他内心中希望可以帮助这些人走上生活道路。老兵有补助，政府和私人设施都有很多专门针对老兵再就业或是补助的集会。所以汤米也常在救济站和各种集会间穿梭联系，希望可以给像老鲍勃这样的人更多帮助。**

 

**“** **老鲍勃你也知道，脾气硬起来谁也劝不动。但去年看了你的报道后，我觉得他终于愿意开始新生活。他不仅主动去政府申请房子和救济，还经常去老兵中心看能不能找份适合的活干。他还常说等他都收拾好后，还会回来帮助其他人。所以我今年就将他的床位和老杰姆排在一起，因为他们经常一起去戒酒会。** **”**

 

**露易丝喝了口热茶没有打断汤米，老鲍博她曾在救济站见过，和几个月前又脏又瘦的时候截然不同。自戒酒后，他气色逐渐好起来，身体也开始逐渐回到以前的状态。在救助站，经常就是老鲍博帮着把沉重的衣物和物品搬进去。**

 

**“** **前几周老杰姆找到我，说鲍勃已经** **3** **天没回来睡。我以为他搬进房子里了，还为他高兴。但老杰姆说他的东西都没有带走，我就觉得不对劲。老鲍博随身的那些东西里，除去一些衣服，还有以前的全家照和军队勋章纪念等，他不可能不带走这些视若珍宝的东西。我告诉老杰姆不要着急，我去问问，但其实我心里也没谱。我问了警察局，街上的流浪汉还有他常去的老兵集会，都说没见到他。** **”** **汤米皱着眉头，他已经岁数不小了，寒冬大雪中连跑了很多地方对他的身体也造成了很大负担，但他害怕老鲍博失踪是因为喝醉酒倒地上无人看管被冻死。**

 

**“** **能去的地方我都找过了，就像凭空消失一样，一点信息都没有。我想怕是喝醉被人送到医院或其他救济站，我就去别的救济站找。虽然也一点消息都没有，但我却从别的救济站那得知，他们也有类似的情况。** **”**

 

**汤米从口袋里拿出几页纸展开放到桌上，露易丝凑过去看，名单上写着不少人名，还排列着年龄性别和备注。清一色全是男性，备注中很多是退伍老兵，还有青壮年或身体强健精神不佳的等。露易丝想了想，问道：** **“** **这是多少救济站得到的失踪名单？** **”**

 

**“** **仅是我熟悉的几个临近街区，除了一些老兵还有不少青壮年。我原先没注意，但和其他站的交流后，他们也说有些熟面孔最近也失踪了。所以我就要了份常客名单，对比以前的名单和人数，发现失踪了非常多的人。** **”** **汤米点着其中几个人名，** **“** **巴恩斯，凯恩，詹姆，克莱德，你看看，这几个全在名单上。** **”**

 

**露易丝仔细审阅了名单，她抬起头：** **“** **汤米你去警察局问过这个问题吗？你和大都会地区的救济总会那边联系上报了吗？** **”**

 

**提起这个汤米气不打一处来：** **“** **警察局？哼，他们根本不在乎走丢了几个人！对于他们而言，这些失踪的人和那些街上乞讨的流浪汉没什么区别！他们甚至还对我说让这些人自己呆着吧，说不定他们还喜欢这样呢！这群混账还笑了起来！** **”** **汤米将已经彻底凉透的咖啡一饮而尽，气愤让他攥紧拳头。** **“** **至于地区救济会，我已经上报过了，他们的事情太多了，唉，管不过来这些的。** **”**

 

**看着露易丝若有所思的表情，汤米巴克正色道：** **“** **露易丝，我知道你工作很忙，这件事情我本不想打扰你，但我实在是没有别的办法，我也不知道到底该怎么办了，我，** **”** **说到这，汤米声音已经有点颤抖，** **“** **我，忍不住想到陪老鲍博去老兵战争纪念馆的时候，他哭的像个孩子一样，他是想真正开始新生活的。** **”**

 

**露易丝劝慰了汤米后带着名单回到家，她想的更加深远。汤米认为有人是为了补助金去绑架这些人，但露易丝看过名单，有很多并不是退伍老兵，还有些离家出走或精神有问题的年轻人，从他们身上得不到什么好处。而且以目前汤米提供的失踪人数推算，整个大都会地区的失踪人口怕是要在好几百人以上。除去其他原因导致的失踪，不明意义的失踪人数仍然不少。这不可能是偶发事件，他们有很大的共性：男性，身体健康或健壮，失踪后无人上报。**

 

**难道会是走私贩卖人口？露易丝也不是未所耳闻，但走私一群老兵混杂青壮年，从传统意义的走私贩卖对象上来看，也不合理。到底是何种需求，要这么多人？**

 

**随后几个月内露易丝走访了大都会内的很多救济站，得知不同的地区均存在这样的状况，其中还流传过一个传闻。传闻说：药厂寻找参与临床试验的人员，费用丰厚。露易丝仔细问询这条传闻的细节时，很多人又说不出所以然，直到露易丝找到了碧翠丝。**

 

**碧翠丝是这名站街女的花名，她经常在大都会的酒吧区拉客。露易丝找到她说明来意后，碧翠丝虽百般不情愿，但看在露易丝拿出的钞票后，还是打开了大门。从碧翠丝那并没有得到老鲍勃的消息，但她给出了一个“深夜见闻”。**

 **

**站在深夜街头的碧翠丝，今晚虽已挣到钱，但想到后天还要给头目交月费，就停下了回家的脚步。此时已是凌晨两三点，街上的车流也已经稀少。碧翠丝躲在大楼旁死角里点了根烟，她才** **28** **岁，但在这行里已经算是年纪大的了。她想趁这几年多挣点钱，她可不想和头目妈妈一样，以后靠着地区帮派活下去。就在此时，远远的开来一辆轿车，碧翠丝听到声音从死角处探出头，看到是一辆比较老旧的车后就毫无兴趣的缩了回来。轿车看上去有几分熟悉，但能开这种款式的车，估计是不会大方给小费的，甚至可能连一晚的钱都给不起。碧翠丝继续百无聊赖的抽着烟，突然听到远处传来骚动。**

 

**她小心翼翼的又探出头，这片街区晚上时有帮派打架，也有流浪汉晚上争地盘，碧翠丝可不想搅进去。但她看到：老式轿车的后面，跟了辆大货车。几个精壮男子从货车上跳了下来，轿车里也下来一个男子。他们看着睡在街面上的流浪汉，端着枪一样的物体，对着流浪汉喷洒，喷后流浪汉就毫无反应的被搬上货车。看到人搬上去后，前面那名看起来像是领头的男子来回审视附近是否有人察觉，随即跳上轿车扬长而去。货车也跟在后面，驶出了这片街区。**

 

**碧翠丝本能知道她目击到了一个奇怪的事情，刚开始她并没放在心上，后来才想起和她一起站街的一个女伴，曾说要参加试药拿笔大钱然后离开这里，可她再未归来。碧翠丝总感觉，当初那辆停在女伴楼下的车，和那晚的轿车一模一样。**

 

**记录下轿车款式和男子外貌后，露易丝拼出最初的线索：要想招募这么多人进行某种试验，必须要有大型的僻静场地，设备和人员。能够支撑此规模的必须是大企业。佐德将军战争后，大都会的地价一度下跌，很多失去亲人的人都将房产或地皮低价出售，一度很多房子都列入托管和售卖中。露易丝在房地产交易中找到一家海外注册公司，正是这家公司引起了她的怀疑。**

 

**就像她对克拉克说的，公司法人是一个不存在世间的人，还雇佣着不少人。表面上公司运转正常，房产等交易没有任何问题。但探查后，该公司旗下还有一家小型货运代理，它所拥有的货车，和碧翠丝那晚看到的货车描述分毫不差。掌管货运代理的老板，开的是辆老轿车。**

 

**现代社会里，大型公司的灰色交易不再像以前那样，交易的性质不变，但交易的手段开始花样繁多，且不宜追踪。很多大型公司在外部找人作为法人开设新公司，以新公司名义招募员工。表面上是合法企业，有纳税有工资，但实质上并没有员工，也没有任何所谓的贸易。大公司将想要洗白的钱在几家公司之间导来导去，最终变成合法收入后，大公司与新公司签订合同，将洗白的钱收纳囊中。露易丝感到好像已经看到了一张大网的边际。**

 

**该公司还参与了很多慈善活动，明面上好似一派良善，很有可能私下里还参与了军火生意。露易丝找到一位黑客，追查该公司的具体资金流动和货车的运输方向，最终所有资金流向，都指向莱克斯企业；而货车，很显然的都开往了莱克斯卢瑟位于郊区的研究所，他的最新型试验基地。**

 

**不存在的法人，假的公司，秘密研究，资金走向，时间点上假公司下的货车出没地区也完全和消失人员的人数增长符合。但这些都没什么实际证据，莱克斯企业作为龙头，不仅是一些商用民用，甚至还有军方和政府的合同，想要靠这些间接证据让卢瑟认罪，不止是卢瑟的精英律师团，就连政府都不会承认。除非，有什么实际证据，大型冲击性曝光才有可能带来民意愤怒并让政府对他失去信任。**

 

**露易丝躺在沙发上思考良久，她知道克拉克也在调查卢瑟，虽然克拉克完全能帮助她得到想调查的一切。但什么活都捡轻松的做，露易丝也就不是那个雷厉风行得过普利策的记者了。她的心中冒出一个，非常危险非常大胆，应该会被克拉克称为** **'** **疯狂** **'** **的想法。露易丝看了看时间，她知道，今晚就是最佳的机会，莱克斯卢瑟正在大都会举行晚宴，他的副手也跟随在此，今夜，正是伪装夜访研究所，探查卢瑟的实验基地最好的机会。**

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**露易丝在车内换上工作服，带上她的识别卡。**

**杰伊** **-** **苏珊是负责给基地运送补给的司机之一，露易丝从黑客那拿到资料，基地每日都有补给运送。经过咖啡馆内一个** **“** **不小心** **'”** **的碰撞，杰伊“很不幸”的腹泻不止，所以另一位好心女士：斯坦芬妮则“主动”站出来替杰伊的班。当然，真正的斯坦芬妮毫不知情，此时正和男友约会。而且斯坦芬妮的身材和外形都与露易丝相差不多，再加上特效化妆，足以应对深夜下保安的盘问。**

**得益于黑客那得到的电话号码，她用变声器分别以杰伊** **-** **苏珊和斯坦芬妮的身份打给调度处。现在只需要镇静的走到调度处签字，将一辆补给卡车开到实验室，骗过岗哨，就可以进行下一步。**

**如往常一样，她将录音笔和微型摄像机安装好。呼，露易丝深吸一口气，整整衣服最后一次照了照镜子，确认后，下车走向运输处。**

*******

**超人快接近研究所时，降低了飞行高度。虽然自超人出现在世界上，军方就在试验到底什么样的材料可以防止超人的透视，但还尚未有什么结果。不过实验基地整个是按照防辐射标准建造，无法透视，这到底是项目本身决定还是卢瑟已经走的比军方更远，实在很难界定。不过卢瑟真应该和蝙蝠侠好好认识一下，他们简直可以组成一个声讨超人的小论坛什么的。**

 

**临近研究所，超人放慢速度降落到地面，小心为上，这是为了探查而不是在研究所大闹一场让卢瑟拿出更多抵制超人的理由。**

*******

**卡车一路驶到门岗处停下，守卫示意司机停车检查（** **“** **天哪，他们居然派荷枪实弹的守卫？** **”** **），露易丝摇下车窗，向保安打着招呼：** **“** **嗨，今天过得如何？** **”**

**保安冷冷的看了看露易丝，并没有接话。他将递来的人员调换说明看了看，说：** **“** **今晚禁止入内。** **”**

 

**露易丝手心开始微微冒汗，咬了咬牙：** **“** **嗨！老兄，我必须来替班已经很不容易了，你难道还要我开着这一车的补给回去吗？帮帮忙吧，送完东西我就可以回家睡觉了。** **”** **此时，用扫描器检测整个卡车的另一侧保安，举手向守卫示意没有问题。他回过头继续看着露易丝，不为所动：** **“** **不好意思女士，我们收到上头的命令，要求严格检查，禁止任何人入内。女士，你必须把卡车开回去。** **”**

 

**露易丝知道这种政府项目的基地里，官僚之间互相扯皮的事情时有发生，她决定赌一把，于是拉开车门跳了下来，拿出最暴躁的脾气和口吻，大声嚷嚷起来：** **“** **我不管到底是哪个该死的** **BOSS** **告诉你们！** **”** **露易丝敲敲车厢，** **“** **我告诉你，实验室需要这车补给，人员要吃饭，原料要补充。我不在乎他们，我耽误得起。但是，你现在就给实验室负责人打电话，告诉他，只是因为你的坚持，实验室今晚的所有研究项目要拖延，人员没饭吃！** **”** **说完，露易丝双臂交叉在胸前，一脸蛮横的看着他。**

**守卫有些为难，这是否是实验室的必需品，他无从得知。运送补给是日常，可上头的命令也非常严格。但他亦不想打电话做替死鬼。实验室那方明确表示过，对于军方派驻人员看守有很大不满，认为很多地方上故意限制他们。**

 

**正在此时，远处隐隐传来骚动。有人报告说西北方的护栏出现状况。修建研究所时，护栏外二十米内将生长在这里的植物和树丛都清理干净了，两个巡逻的人员不知道是什么东西竟将护栏冲击的七歪八扭，现在尚不知具体什么状况。**

 

**看到这个机会，露易丝继续紧缠着守卫，嚷嚷要他打电话给实验室负责人。见卡车未检测出任何问题，守卫也顾不上她，挥挥手让岗亭放行。露易丝赶紧爬上卡车，将车开进研究所。**

**到了卸货区，露易丝并没有上前打开卸货区的折叠门，反而站在卡车中部用鞋尖踢了踢轮胎：** **“** **现在应该出来了吧？** **”**

**话音刚落，超人就已经飘到了身边。露易丝一脸没好气的看着他。超人瞧了瞧露易丝的易容和挂着的名牌，温和的笑了笑：** **“** **谢了。** **”**

 

**露易丝叉着腰，上天会如此心有灵犀送来及时雨？怎么可能。**

**超人很远就看到伪装的露易丝，再加上护栏外一大片空地，监视器和通电的电线，若想悄无声息的潜入，攀在车底比较可行。待检测完车底的士兵分神时，超人稍稍一个闪身就无声的飘进了大卡车的下面。大型卡车的轮胎巨大且众多，躲在其中轻微浮动贴合底盘就躲过了摄像头的记录。**

**他也很担心露易丝，卢瑟对待非法闯入的记者，可不会那么轻易放过。露易丝不用看就知道他在担心什么，“放心吧，有什么事我会呼唤你。** **”**

 

**超人点点头，随即消失在夜色中。露易丝皱了皱眉，她想到那些被运送至此的人，要想方便简洁的运入实验室内，装在箱内由叉车运进去最为稳妥。这样看来，肯定有运输电梯连接实验区和卸货区。想到此，露易丝开进了卸货区，以交接为由，摸进了办公室内。**

******

**超人偷偷换上更衣间内找到的工作服，戴上眼镜。虽然建筑物全部以抗辐射标准掺进了铅，但幸运的是办公室内，贴着火灾逃生示意图，它清晰的显示出整个基地的建设。基地位于地面上有三层建筑，此外地下还有四层。电梯内的两名科研人员正在互相讨论，时值二点多，正是人体最疲惫困倦的时候，两人准备坐电梯向上至休息处吃点夜宵，超人趁他们出来的瞬间溜了进去，飞快的用其中一个人的卡刷了电梯感应板，电梯飞快的向下。**

 

**他此时应该到达了地下研究室的最底层，然而通过电梯地板向下望去，很明显，下面还有空间。但是凭他刚才借用的那张卡，是没有权限可以进入该机密区域。**

**他想了想，按了上层的数字后走下电梯，厅门合上，随即电梯快速的上升。超人立刻用热视线烧灼控制板电路，电梯立刻响起了嗡鸣声停了下来。响声大作的电梯不仅吸引来了保安，还有一些值班人员，他略作无辜，向旁边退去：“天啊，听上去好像是电梯出了问题。”**

**趁着上面混乱的时候，超人轻轻拉开电梯门（*1），他快速的跳进电梯井，飞速降落到底。拉开门飘进去，** **这里看上去出奇的宽广，它已经完全是一个独立于上层的建筑，从上向下望去，竟有三层楼高，整个建筑呈一个回字型，两边的走廊上是一个个独立房间，有几个房间看上去像是冷藏室，还可以看见底下有更多不同功用的研究室。**

**最底层楼梯处还有一扇门，上面写着“第** **42** **区”，门上还画了一个辐射标志。还有一个单独的区域？他纵身一跃。**

**42** **区的进入并没要求更高权限，但超人也没有门卡，轻微烧掉了一点电路后，门锁打开，超人漫步而入。**

**这里应该就是最核心的地方。**

**门后，一条长廊左侧全以透明抗震防弹玻璃为壁，从走廊上可以清晰的看到对面整齐的实验设施，一眼看去，足有好几个足球场的深度，像是一个天然溶洞的腹部改造而来。夜已至深，里面空无一人。走廊尽头就是消毒间，带着一股消毒味，超人终于看到了卢瑟保存在实验所内最机密的部分。**

**一开始展现在面前的是一排排畸形试验体，它们装在高约两三人的玻璃水箱内，悬浮着，身上插着数根管子，每两个水箱相连处都有操作台，箱壁上插着试验说明和详细数据。这些看不出面目或是形体的物体，死气沉沉的漂浮着，水箱内的液体折射着头顶的灯光，令他们看上去更加狰狞。走到尽头是一道向下的楼梯，超人直接飘过栏杆，下面排列着十几个半嵌入地面的圆形水池，水池都密封着，只有盖子上一扇小窗可以看见里面，水池间用不同的粗大管道连接着，粗壮的水管上还有很多水阀。仔细看去，其中一个水池透过玻璃窗发出莹莹的绿光，超人发现里面竟溶有氪石颗粒。氪石具有辐射性，管道都采用了防辐射隔绝材料，才导致超人没有当场倒下。在地球上，超人是仅存的会受氪石影响的存在，但卢瑟又是如何得知？**

**怀着疑问，超人一路摸索，果然在后面找到了被冷冻保存的佐德将军尸身。超人拿起一旁桌上的实验记录，记录上图文并茂的阐述对佐德将军身体的各种测验：血液，基因分析，不同浓度的氪石溶液下的影响等等。超人越翻越快** **，** **卢瑟像是在寻找氪石的致死量和氪星人** **DNA** **的特殊之处。此外报告还描述了，融合个体逐渐由动物过渡到人体后的变异情况，他想起前面那群怪异的生物，那是融和了氪星基因后的扭曲变形？最后的一份基因样本引起了他的注意，卢瑟除了在测试普通人和士兵，还有他自己。看样子，想要复制超能力的人又多了一个。**

**超人望向佐德将军旁那个空荡荡的冷冻箱，它仿佛无声的发出桀桀的笑声：这就是你的未来！**

**他放下厚厚的实验记录，脑内思绪飞快运转：军方一直在监控自己，他们想要士兵有媲美超人的力量甚至可能超过或压制超人。但是军方会知道，在这之下，卢瑟自己的私人目的吗？军方想要一个服从他们指挥的超能军队，但不代表他们愿意把这种能力给诡计多端的商人卢瑟。**

**卢瑟想要一个完美的自己，他不能让自己变成有超能力的怪物。佐德将军死去多日，提取到的血液等必受影响，何况用氪刀采样本，记录里也说明了这个问题。现在，卢瑟最渴望的，恐怕就是自己：超人，这个活体。**

**手上没有任何可以储存数据的容器，而且拿走原始任何资料也不可行。超人找到放在实验台附近的打印机，飞快的将所有证据复印下来。这些证据肯定不能由超人公布于众，但克拉克肯特用偷窃来的数据也不能打击到卢瑟。想到此，他不由叹了口气，看来，必须去哥谭找一趟蝙蝠侠了。毕竟，蝙蝠侠就算再不愿意合作，也肯定不希望出现第二个超人。**

*******

**露易丝飞快的溜进卡车座位上，她双手冰凉，心在砰砰狂跳，脑子像是被掀开一样疼痛。**

**咚，咚，咚。**

**露易丝差点尖叫出来，她转头一看，是工头敲着车门。他漫不经心的将货运单递给露易丝：** **“** **这是所有的确认单，已经签好了，你可以回去休息了。** **”** **她赶紧镇静下来，接过单粗略的扫了一眼扔到一旁：** **“** **谢了，我马上回去。** **”**

**工头疲乏的挥挥手，深夜里搬完一卡车的货还要运至各个地点分配让他困倦不已：** **“** **替我向苏珊问好。** **”**

**露易丝从喉咙里挤出几声含糊的嘟哝，赶紧开着卡车向研究所外驶去。直到坐到自己车内，她都还心神不宁。进到研究所里拍下了不少绝密影像，她紧张的将微型摄像机连接到笔电上，机器嗡嗡直响，露易丝快速浏览了一遍所有影像和照片清晰没有丢失，终于松了一口气，放松了身体靠在车座上。**

**那些白色小窗户后枯瘦的手指和不同隔间里传来的呻吟，手术台上血肉模糊的人形，还有实验室里传来的奇怪吼声和诡异的气味。露易丝像被狼群追赶一样，逃出了地下。**

 

**“时间久了，那些家伙也就不吭声了。** **”** **露易丝假装送货时，听到几个值班人员说道，他们还表情黯然的对着谎称送错区域的露易丝说：** **“** **千万别去第六区，那里最安静。”**

**露易丝去过很多地方，包括战场。被榴弹击中的伤患，被毒枭丢弃的少年，被种族主义者砍下挂在尖刺上血淋林的人头。即使如此，她还是会被实验室内的事情感到可怕的吃惊。**

**那些蜷缩在一角的人们，抱头喃喃自语，整个地方挥之不去的可怕气味，还有很多，露易丝觉得根本无法描述的东西，放在一个个箱子里，蠕动着。**

**她逃走了，她不能，也不可以去帮那些人，她必须拿着这些可怕的证据跑出去，将这些可怜的不知生死的人们留在深深的地下。她不能回头，她必须离开，去写那该死的报道，把这该死的一切公布于众。**

**露易丝感到背后发出阵阵寒意，仿佛还能感受到：洁白干净的设施里，到处弥漫的消毒水味，和空气中隐隐的铁锈味。她抱紧自己，咬紧牙，为自己的无力和软弱感到恼火不已。**

 

**超人静静的站在车后，他没有去安慰露易丝也没有出声。他们都是记者，这个时候露易丝不需要他有力的肩膀，她需要独自消化一切，然后继续奋斗下去。**

**露易丝深呼吸几次，她已经从后视镜看到了超人。她打开车门，给超人看了录像。这让她担忧，克拉克肯特有一颗火热的心，有一股蓬勃的阳光味道；另一面作为超人，他所看到的，不仅是小女孩跑过来送上的一朵花，还有人性背后巨大的黑暗。他是超人，但他也是克拉克。上帝也曾厌弃过地面的污浊降下洪水，人类也会对无以复加的折磨屈服，双重身份带来双重痛苦。**  
  
**“** **露易丝，我觉得有必要把这些情况告诉蝙蝠侠。我可能需要他的帮助。** **”** **超人抬起头正色道。**

 

 *1：盆友们请千万不要效仿掰开电梯门这种行为，电梯门和门外层厅门都有锁，而且电梯井内会有大量的电线，为了自身安全，绝对请留在电梯内等待救援。

*2：因为对前后文进行了调整，所以整体上我对以前打的底稿进行了修改，以便和后面的情况衔接。希望多提出意见，谢啦。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**超人跪倒在水泥地上，他感觉肺叶在歇斯底里的喊叫，而且全身上下在剧烈疼痛，如此剧烈。他伸出双手，支撑住自己希望不要面部着地，但事实上他恨不得立刻躺下来缩成一团来抵抗这种痛苦。**

 

**就在刚才，超人赶往13区。在这个街区里，大部分都是非常贫困的人，一对夫妇吵架，深夜里的争吵，没人会去探个头看一眼看外面发生什么。当他们开始互相撕扯的时候，全然忘了自己7岁的小女儿无人看管，她爬到了窗户旁掉了下去。超人赶在这小小的身躯栽在地面前将她温柔的抱了起来。**

 

**他将她放在平地上，拍了拍她的小脑袋。孩子紧紧的抓着手中的毛绒小熊，眼中全是惊恐。超人叹了口气，他虽然具有超人的力量，但他却没办法用这力量去插手一个孩子的童年。他半蹲下来，想说出几句安慰的话。这时小女孩眼中开始掉出大颗大颗的眼泪，抽噎着说：“对不起。”**

 

**超人还没来得及将疑问写在脸上，就看到毛绒玩具里炸出一团肉眼可见的绿色气体，顷刻间将他笼罩其中。一瞬间窒息和刻骨的疼痛将他俘获，地球上的重力突然起了作用，身体和头颅是那样沉重，像是有谁在拿电钻要钻开他的脑袋。他已经无力支撑自己的腿和身体协调合作，只好踉跄着向前爬行了几米。**

 

**玩具炸开的那一瞬间，冒出很多带着护目镜的人员，他们迅速的将小女孩带离现场，远远的还能听见孩子大声的哭泣。超人努力想抬起头看清楚四周，但他只能轰然躺倒在地。地球上的风似乎一瞬间变成锐利的刀片，从身体穿过，肋骨被刀片刮过般疼痛。他只来得及在彻底沉入黑暗前抽出手表上的追踪仪塞进嘴里咽了下去，脑内不由想道：**

 

**“** **噢，该死的，我已经依稀可以看见蝙蝠侠那张‘我早就告诉过你但你永远都不会听’的表情。呃，幸亏他们把孩子带走了，她应该不会听到超人说脏话的。”**

 

**超人的嘴唇在可怜的抖动了几下后，就彻底昏迷了过去。**

***

**几天前，当超人向露易丝表示需要蝙蝠侠的帮助时，露易丝在车旁走来走去思索着，活像一只被扔到铁笼子里的老虎。**

 

**最终他们达成共识：超人将录像和资料给蝙蝠侠看，露易丝继续自己的调查和报道；超人将自己找到的数据保留一份给露易丝以防万一。**

 

**在飞去哥谭的路上，他仔细想了一下：如何找到蝙蝠侠。划过他脑海的第一个念头是：悬浮在哥谭上空大喊蝙蝠侠，下一秒他就将这个念头用红色的叉划掉。**

 

**所以不知道一个人长什么样，电话号码是多少，什么时间上班的情况下，如何找到他呢？**

 

**超人在一栋大楼上空悬浮着闭上眼，超级听力加记忆力让他记得蝙蝠侠那特有的标枪声，绳索划过空气的嗖嗖声和标枪前端钉在建筑表面的敲打声。他知道最近已经有几个晚上蝙蝠侠没有出现在哥谭了，希望今天运气可以好点，碰上他。**

 

**然而他没有找到蝙蝠侠，是蝙蝠侠先找了他。因为蝙蝠侠今晚开着蝙蝠机夜巡。**

 

**看到机窗向上翻去露出蝙蝠侠坚毅绷紧的下巴时，超人感觉有点紧张，他不想把气氛搞得太僵，决定主动出击。**

 

**“** **蝙蝠侠，我知道你要让我滚出哥谭，但那之前，请听下我的请求，我......"**

 

**“** **我有事情找你。”**

 

**“** **我需要你....”，超人停下话语，有点吃惊的眨了眨眼睛。等一下，刚才是，蝙蝠侠，在说有事找我吗？**

 

**蝙蝠侠说完话随即关闭了机窗，他转身朝一个地方飞去。超人想：这算是一个邀请吗，随即跟了上去。**

***

**蝙蝠机停在一栋废弃建筑顶部，他纵身丛机舱内一跃而出。超人注意到他紧实的腰上缠着一个腰带，内有一个小铅质盒子。蝙蝠侠走到逃生通道门前，一把拉开大门。楼梯层层叠叠十几层，这栋废弃的建筑看上去肯定没有一丝电力来维持电梯，正当超人想要不要委婉的表示自己可以带着蝙蝠侠飞下去。蝙蝠侠拿出标枪，抬手射向屋顶，枪头在裸露出来的钢筋上绕了几圈后张开八爪稳稳卡住，蝙蝠侠握住枪身随即跳了下去。身后的披风在空中全然张开像蝠翼一样投射下一片浓重的阴影。**

 

**如果此时站在这里的是克拉克肯特，他肯定要发出“哇哦”的声音。不得不说，蝙蝠侠，真的有点酷。**

 

**跟随蝙蝠侠在建筑底下转来转去，终于来到几吨重的地下仓库大门前，四周只有紧急逃生灯带来的绿色光在黑暗中让人勉强视物。蝙蝠侠按下控制钮，大门轰隆开启，门后的白光一泻而出。**

 

**门内是一个控制室，不同的机器和监视屏幕，流线型的桌面悬吊在屏幕下方，各种设备上闪烁着繁忙运作的灯光，机器声响彻整个仓库。蝙蝠侠大步走进，很明显这只是他众多隐藏设施中的一个。**

 

**超人想到自己的目的，虽然不知道蝙蝠侠会有何事找他，但他需要蝙蝠侠的帮助。超人清了清嗓子：“蝙蝠侠，我需要你的帮助。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠双手交叉环在胸前，背对着众多的电脑屏幕，臀部微微靠在桌边看着他。**

 

**超人隐去为何会追踪到卢瑟的研究所的原因，他从披风内袋中取出一个闪存，闪存已经将资料扫描了进去，里面还有露易丝的录像。他将自己在研究所底层所见告知了蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠接过闪存插进桌面一处插口，听着超人的诉述，他的眉头越皱越紧。**

 

**布鲁斯已经在卢瑟的秘密项目中看到了整个实验项目的原始蓝图等资料，但他没料到卢瑟进度会这么快。按照项目计划来看，下一步他们必然需要超人，活的。**

 

**“** **蝙蝠侠，你看，我知道你很大程度上并不赞同我的行事和存在。但我已经存在了，我并不是希望通过这个来得到你的认同或如何，”超人直视着蝙蝠侠的双眼，“我只是希望你可以帮助我，阻止莱克斯卢瑟，阻止这些不人道的行为。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠看着这双湛蓝的双眼，他从来没有这么近距离和超人平静的面对面相处过。前几次的合作通常都是以他的咆哮和任务中不时的怒吼来不欢而散。他还没有如此近距离的观察过，这个星球上，为很多人都如此忌惮的，超人。**

 

**蝙蝠侠，不是对这个人，而是对于这样的一种存在有着自己的质疑和担忧。在身为布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的双重生活里，他见识过太多人，好人和坏人，为了获得超出自己能力范围的金钱权力或一些其他东西，因此一去不返。超人，太年轻了。他身上还散发着年轻人独有的气息，阳光的味道，遵守着原则和道德，晚上入睡的时还会做好梦，还会相信陌生人，望向黑夜中穿云而至的蝙蝠机还会露出“哇哦”的眼神。他，还会相信人性中阳光的一面，即使已经见过那至深至暗的一面。他，还不曾绝望过。**

 

**这一切，都会让他脆弱，即使他身躯强壮完美宛若希腊的神祗，他的内核还是一个隐姓埋名生活在万千地球人中的青年。而超能力，只会在一切变坏后加速这个过程。**

 

**布鲁斯/蝙蝠侠，望着这个微微露出无措和询问眼神的超人。他知道，超人不是小丑，也不是自己。但他不敢也不能，对超人放下心，去赌1%的机会，相信超人不会走上另一条道路。**

 

**不过，莱克斯卢瑟的事情必须要尽快处理。而且，超人为什么会去卢瑟的研究所搜查？**

 

**蝙蝠侠转瞬想到博物馆内那个小记者，哼，看样子星球日报里不只有露易丝莱恩是超人的信息来源。不过从超人并未提及克拉-克肯特看来，他可能不希望会追查到小记者身上。**

 

**“** **你说的事情，正是我要找你的原因。”蝙蝠侠淡淡的一边解释一边坐到了舒适的人体工学椅子上。**

 

**超人侧着身，面带疑问。**

 

**“** **我知道卢瑟和JUN方有一些小动作，他借调佐德要研究时我就盯上他了。看了你的资料后我更是进一步确定了，但没想到他会敢于进行如此大量的不人道实验。他很聪明，零星的从大都会抓些无家可归的人，知道即使被调查也不会联系到项目上。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠看着屏幕上播放的录像，如果说想要人工创造超人类的力量因而研发多足机器人和外骨骼装甲还在正常范围的边界，那么基因混合研究和人体试验就未免越界了；尤其是看到卢瑟玻璃柜内‘珍藏’的老卢瑟-莱昂内尔之后，卢瑟想要在自己身上复制超人的力量，怎么想，都是一件必须阻止的事情。无论是从现实意义上，还是从卢瑟那糟糕的品味上。**

 

**“** **莱克斯-卢瑟肯定已经彻底研究过你的一切，他会抓住一切机会来活捉你，不惜任何手段。我建议你最近，最好不要到处去帮老奶奶过马路或是把一只天性爆发爬到树上的小猫取下来。这个地方可以提供一切生活用品，隔绝外界探查。你可以暂时性的度过一段时间，我已经有个计划......”**

 

**超人并没有对蝙蝠侠的冷嘲热讽回应，他知道蝙蝠侠是对的。只要抓住机会，卢瑟是不会手软的。但是 ：“不行，我不能。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠沙哑的声音因为升高的怒火有点接近咆哮 ：“我说的哪个字你听不懂？还是说你认为卢瑟抓住你之后会给你唱安眠曲？他会抓住你，让人用电钻去试验你脑袋的硬度时，你才能明白吗？！我已经看过他的项目计划了，而你绝对，不想知道他要怎么对付你的！”**

 

**面对怒火飙升的蝙蝠侠，超人面不改色，坚持己见：“我不能。我不能面对那些求助视而不见。仅仅为了自身安全，躲在一个废弃的地下空洞里，任凭他们呼喊。对不起，蝙蝠侠，我知道你的建议是对的。但是，我就是不能。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠简直想飞到这个外星人的故乡，随便抓一个人问问，是不是氪星人都这么固执。他叹了口气，忍住想要爆粗口的冲动，耐心的解释起来：“我不是说让你放弃，你的这份失败的额外兼职。也不是什么躲在洞里，这就相当去度个假，暂时的消失和休息（当然，是在蝙蝠侠的监控下）。在我的计划解除卢瑟的威胁后，你自然可以从哥谭赶紧滚出去。”**

 

**“** **我不能。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠看着超人，很明显，他们都无法说服对方。两人陷入了一种奇怪的平静中，一时间仓库内只有机器的嗡嗡声和散热片工作的声音。**

 

**这种情况下，超人居然微笑了起来。他知道如果住在蝙蝠侠安排的地方，势必非常安全，无可挑剔。当然也会受到蝙蝠侠的监视，可他知道蝙蝠侠如果已知此事来找他，肯定会准备不止一个计划。“拿出来吧，蝙蝠侠。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠叹了口气，从腰带中取出来扔给了超人：“这是最新研制的手表，新的定位系统，可运用多颗卫星定位，内置高敏度接收器，可以进行通话和录音。表盘下有微型追踪仪。拔出表盘旁边的突扭，就是追踪仪，防水防腐蚀。一旦追踪仪离开手表，就会立即发出紧急呼救信号并且发送坐标，直接通知我。” 蝙蝠侠恶声恶气地说道：“等到卢瑟准备解剖你的时候，记得把追踪仪吞下，它会告诉我去替你收拾一切。”**

 

**将手表细细打量后，超人随即把其放入披风口袋中。蝙蝠侠面容冷峻，盯着超人：“然后告诉露易丝莱恩，先不要发出报道，等我的指示。”**

 

**超人苦笑起来，想要劝阻露易丝莱恩，这可不是一件轻松的事情。另外，超人想到，如果要阻止莱克斯卢瑟，那是否有必要警告下布鲁斯韦恩。但，这会不会应该是蝙蝠侠的“家事”？**

 

**“** **嗯， 蝙蝠侠，你要不要警告下布鲁斯韦恩？”**

 

**蝙蝠侠猛然回过头，超人在他锐利的眼神下，微微有些不自在起来。他脱口而出：“你看，我在星球日报有几个朋友，他们告诉我布鲁斯韦恩在和莱克斯卢瑟合作。我原先以为这件事情，布鲁斯韦恩也有参与。但是后来，他又告诉我，布鲁斯韦恩可能单纯只是和莱克斯企业合作这个项目。所以，我想既然要阻止卢瑟，那么是不是警告下布鲁斯韦恩比较好？”**

 

**超人的声音越来越小，蝙蝠侠的眼睛简直越来越亮。他在想自己是不是有点越界了？你懂的，哥谭人，哥谭事。**

 

**蝙蝠侠看上去有点不可思议，又有点狐疑。超人当然知道加了铅层隔护并不能看出蝙蝠侠的表情和神色，但他就是知道。**

 

**蝙蝠侠开口有点犹豫：“你为什么要让我去警告布鲁斯韦恩？而且即使布鲁斯韦恩不参与此事，也不代表他就全然无辜。”**

 

**超人感觉开始有点尴尬，他总不能说：哦，我听很多同行说起蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的秘密关系，更何况我还上网去查了，竟然搜到了更多让我张开嘴的糟糕信息！啊？你说是听什么同行说起？当然是记者啦！哈哈，你不知道吗？我可是克拉克肯特，星球日报的记者啊，而且我还采访过韦恩。砰，完了。**

 

**“** **嗯，你不是说你们哥谭人喜欢自己管自己嘛，布鲁斯韦恩，他不就是你们哥谭人吗？我那个朋友向我保证了，布鲁斯韦恩可能知道莱克斯卢瑟的猫腻，但他并不会为卢瑟说话；当然，他也不是会去通风报信的人。”超人挠挠头，感觉自己在蝙蝠侠奇怪的注视下越来越手足无措。**

 

**蝙蝠侠听完超人的解释，嘴角上浮起一抹可疑的笑容，看上去既像是要笑出来又像是要挤出一个冷笑。总之，他沙哑着嗓子让超人不要多事，先管好自己。**

 

**超人飞出建筑物后，迅速离开了哥谭。他不知道，蝙蝠侠会不会多事的去警告布鲁斯韦恩；但是他知道，克拉克肯特是一个多事的人。**

***

**“** **所以，你急匆匆毫无预约的冲进我的办公室，就为了告诉我这些？”**

 

**布鲁斯韦恩饶有兴致地看着眼前的大块头，他挥挥手让阻拦的秘书出去。厚重的门关上，宽敞的办公室内顿时隔绝了外界的一切吵杂。克拉克肯特看上去有些局促不安，他表现的不像上回那样咄咄逼人。**

 

**克拉克选择性的告诉了布鲁斯韦恩一些事情，并且确保运用了记者的天赋后，将事态描述的非常耸人。布鲁斯韦恩一脸着迷的听着他的讲述，一边邀请他坐下来一近距离攀谈。克拉克停下讲述时发现，自己和韦恩的距离，是不是有点过于近了？这位总裁有喜欢近距离接触未受邀记者的习惯？自上回不愉快的会面来说，他的态度看上去可不像是恼火。而且不得不说，布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠都一样，让他感觉无法预测的棘手。**

 

**布鲁斯韦恩眼中闪着笑意，他端着酒香四溢的玻璃杯，看上去并不在乎上班期间头脑不清醒。啜饮了一口后，他看向克拉克肯特，语气不似初次见面时那样锐利：“所以你这个小记者又是如何得知莱克斯卢瑟这么隐秘的信息？你就不怕我告诉卢瑟，让你消失吗？”**

 

**克拉克感觉布鲁斯说话时酒香都要扑到脸上了，他默默的挪了挪屁股，向沙发的另一端移去：“我是一个调查记者，韦恩先生。我喜欢深入了解一件事情的背后，而不是被表面迷惑。另外，我觉得韦恩先生并不是一个搬弄言辞之人，你很珍惜自己的企业和员工。韦恩企业对员工的福利和保护一直在业界享有名声。正如你不会背弃你的员工，我相信你也不会为了和卢瑟合作而丢弃你的原则。”**

 

**布鲁斯哈哈一笑，他也跟着克拉克挪动过去，像一头黑豹看上猎物一样紧盯着克拉克。他将一只胳膊随意的搭到沙发背上，另一只手里轻轻摇着玻璃酒杯。他缓缓接近朝后挪去的克拉克：“哈，看样子，你是没看过我的绯闻专版吧？邓特，老是看些我的商业访谈不会给你什么启发。”**

 

**克拉克肯特觉得现在的形势有些离奇怪异，他只是来警告布鲁斯韦恩的，为什么会变成像是被逼至角落的动物一样，顽抗的用身体尽量扭出角度来回避肩膀越来越下倾的布鲁斯韦恩？而且他还不能轻轻推开布鲁斯，这么近的距离下，他不能很好控制住自己的力气，那样只会导致布鲁斯穿透他背后的这面墙一路横飞出去。他是来警告布鲁斯韦恩的，用语言，而不是肋骨折断。**

 

**“** **肯特，韦恩先生。我知道你的绯闻。诚然，你下一个新女友的名字一直是各大报纸媒体的头条。但这并不能说明什么，你只是享受玩弄媒体舆论，看着他们为你的一条花边新闻忙上忙下，这让你有乐子。” 克拉克发现布鲁斯不止是酒气越来越近，他已经快在韦恩的眼睛里看到自己的眼镜框了。**

 

**布鲁斯压低声音，用上自己一贯的社交声音和手段，压在克拉克身上。他搭在沙发靠背上的手已经圈住了肯特，感受到了手底下健壮硬实的肌肉。布鲁斯将酒杯放到桌上后抓住克拉克的领带将他微微拉近，凑上去压在了克拉克的嘴唇上，喃喃说道：“不，这才叫乐子。” 肯特活像一只夜晚横穿高速公路被灯照到的鹿一样，他眼睛里透着不知所措的疑问，似乎想张开嘴说些什么。这恰好给了布鲁斯机会，他深入的吻住了克拉克。他尝起来有股热力，像是被阳光晒透的衣服混合着肉桂的香气，还带着点微微的植物味道。布鲁斯竟然有点沉醉进去，他的胳膊越来越紧的圈住克拉克，克拉克发出一声迷乱慌张的呜咽，眼神有些昏昏沉沉的回应着。布鲁斯开始有点急切，他想解开克拉克的衬衫，想用手唇彻底感受身下这具微微颤抖的健壮身体。**

 

 **他边吻住克拉克，边用手按捏着克拉克的手臂，他想赶紧用手抚摸上这具热力非凡的身体，让它渗出带有布鲁斯特有的香水味混合着一点点咸的汗液，再一点点用唇舌舔去。**   **他轻柔摩挲着克拉克的后颈让他放松，一只手开始抽出克拉克的衬衫，就在这时，克拉克像是被针扎到清醒过来，从沙发上布鲁斯的包围圈中跳了起来。他看上去慌张不已，眼镜歪斜着挂在耳朵上，嘴唇红润，脸上还带着明显的感觉。他结结巴巴的说道：“我，我还有事。”声音又急又尖，活像有一块润喉糖卡在了喉咙口。说完，他就冲出了办公室。**

 

**布鲁斯看着克拉克旋风般的离去，有点茫然，他原本想逗一逗这个小记者，让他不要关心这件事情。昨晚听到超人说要警告布鲁斯韦恩，他就知道超人肯定会告诉克拉克肯特探查结果，而这个正义感爆棚的家伙肯定会找上来的。为了不妨碍到他的计划，布鲁斯一开始只是想吓唬一下他，就像克拉克说的那样，找个乐子。但这下，比自己想象的，有些超过太多。**

 

**布鲁斯一口气喝干桌上酒杯内剩下的液体，重新坐在办公桌前。看着翻到一半的的报告册，已然失去继续看下去的专注。**

 

**克拉克心神不宁的坐在地铁上，准备前往去大都会的渡轮处。他的超级感官显然不合时宜的还在回味着布鲁斯韦恩嘴里微醇的酒香，他身上特有的好闻的香水气息，还有他热情四溢的吻。这和他以往在堪萨斯感受到的泥土气息，风卷起玉米田的气味，都不一样；和那些在大都市中街头小吃四溢的味道，打印室特有的臭氧味，露易丝莱恩身上的女士香水味，都不一样。**

 

**随着地铁车厢轰鸣着穿过隧道，夜色慢慢降临了。**


	8. Chapter 8

**布鲁斯韦恩靠在壁炉旁望着身边阵阵的欢声笑语，回到哥谭的他又开始重新投入社交圈的怀抱，各种形式的聚会都少不了对韦恩的请帖。但是，这个钻石王老五，今晚却站在这里，带着比起以往更加的敷衍，和面前的女士周旋。**

 

**克拉克肯特仓皇逃走的那晚，布鲁斯就以蝙蝠侠的身份去找了亚曼达沃勒。沃勒女士是卢瑟和美国军** **方之间的通道，让沃勒了解到卢瑟的私心，会让她重新评估整个项目的危险性。当然，亚曼达沃勒女士，从根本上是不可能放弃整个卡德米斯计划，或是计划下卢瑟提出的海格力斯项目（他提出复制超人** **DNA** **中的秘密后创造超级士兵** **的提案）和普罗米修斯计划（卢瑟要求探索佐德将军的飞船来获得更多地外科技）。但无论她以后会选择谁去做，都好过卢瑟。她和蝙蝠侠心里都很清楚，一旦卢瑟实现目的，根本就没有力量能钳制住他了。**

 

**当蝙蝠侠把复制的闪存（当然内容已进行过删减）扔到亚曼达沃勒面前时，她非常镇静，好像在办公室内突然降临一个神秘人是日常一样。**

 

**“** **你想干什么，蝙蝠侠。** **”**

 

**“** **打开它。** **”**

 

**沃勒拿起闪存插入电脑，随着实验记录和附注开始不断出现，她的脸色也越来越差。她愤怒的抬起头，想询问蝙蝠侠是如何拿到这些极密资料的，却愕然发现，办公室内已经没有了蝙蝠侠的身影。**

 

**回想起亚曼达沃勒的脸色，布鲁斯知道：她是个聪明人，肯定会第一时间联系高层召开会议，然后通知卢瑟停下项目和用地审批。这个时候，再让露易丝莱恩推波助澜爆出卢瑟涉嫌非法药物实验的报道后，这个项目就算是暂时性的结束了。**

 

**所有事情都进行的非常顺利，他理应，也值得，今晚来一次小小的** **‘** **放松** **’** **。可当他搂上窈窕的腰肢，亲吻着带有香气的柔软嘴唇时，脑中却闪过克拉克肯特，那只傻狍子的脸。想起他惊慌的眼神逐渐在布鲁斯的吻下软化得昏昏沉沉，带上情欲的渴望；想起他健硕的肌肉在布鲁斯的抚摸下变得放松；想起他发出微小的呜咽和呻吟声，让布鲁斯想赶紧扯开他的衬衫，亲吻并啃咬他的胸膛。**

 

 **这一切都让布鲁斯感到非常挫败，这原本应该只是一个一时兴起的** **‘** **玩笑** **’** **，一个** **‘** **乐子** **’** **。但是，有些事情发生了改变，这种变化让他感到危险，并且兴致盎然。好像追逐猎物达到急速时爆发的肾上腺素，他居然为克拉克肯特，这头傻鹿，在回味时感到性奋。那可是克** **,** **拉** **,** **克** **,** **肯** **,** **特！** **一个从堪萨斯这个美国最广阔的粮仓走来的童子军，以后会找一个满脸雀斑头发金黄像麦穗的女孩结婚，生三四个孩子，每天回到家必会先亲吻和拥抱他们。为了这样一个人，在淋浴的时候闭上眼回味着他。布鲁斯** **-** **韦恩，你没救了。**

  
  
**听到布鲁斯在淋浴间发出挫败的低吼后，阿尔弗雷德从一堆杂乱的电线中抬起头。前晚，他看到布鲁斯韦恩皱着眉头开始逐条审阅关于克拉克肯特，那个星球日报的记者，相关信息和报道。今晚，他看到从宴会上回来，却没有带着任何一位女士，反而用着不必要的力气将领结扭下抛到地上冲进淋浴间一脸压抑的布鲁斯时。他不由从心中泛出一阵担忧：对于韦恩家族中如此出色的布鲁斯少爷，如果他不愿意陷入任何一段可发展的持续关系中，是因为他并没有喜欢的人或是双重身份的影响，还说得过去；但在如此明显为某人烦躁的像关在蝙蝠洞内的老虎时，还拒绝承认和去追求。阿尔弗雷德不由的得出一个非常令人沮丧的结论：他这辈子都不可能擦着欣喜的眼泪看到布鲁斯少爷和人携手共度余生了**  

 **突然，屏幕上跳出一个不断闪烁的警告吸引了阿尔弗雷德的注意。当他意识到那意味着什么后，转身想告诉布鲁斯。却发现，布鲁斯头发湿嗒嗒滴着水光着脚站在那里，显然他也看到了那个警告。**  

**超人被捉到了。**

*******

**超人已经消失一个星期。习惯于头顶有破空声的大都会人们，开始逐渐发觉，生活中缺少了什么。从未间断进行过猜疑的媒体更是闻到血腥味，各种对于《超人不负责任？》和《超人，一时之间的心血来潮！》进行了大加报道，网络上也越来越多充斥着对超人愤怒和不满的言论。**

  
**佩里拿下眼镜，用力捏了捏鼻梁。星球日报作为第一个采访超人并拥有专访权的媒体，在超人消失后，首当其冲收到了众多质询和问责。而进行独立调查的露易丝莱恩，近几天除了发来一份内容惊人的初稿和** **‘** **近期内还要继续深挖** **’** **的解释外，亦是音信全无。超人和露易丝莱恩几乎同步的消失，这简直就是一种危险的信号，再加上从军方友人那得来的消息，作为直到现在仍未明确表态的星球日报，佩里的压力和担忧与日俱增。**  

**面对超人的出现和崭露头角，官方的态度一直不温不火。大都会市政府虽然出面表彰了超人的见义勇为，但也一直保持沉默甚至没有发表类似** **“** **我们支持爱国者** **”** **诸如此类的新闻发言，这才是，最危险的信号。很明显，有些高层对超人的态度并不像外界猜想的那么友好，甚至就在超人抵御佐德入侵地球后，他们也并没有公开声明会将佐德本人和其遗留的飞船如何处理。这个敏感时刻下，超人的消失不得不让人觉得和某些方面有着莫名的联系。现在如此汹涌大量出现攻击超人的言论和报道，就已经说明了一些问题。佩里紧皱着眉头望向窗外，天空中泛着不详的深灰，阴冷的雨水开始噼啪打在玻璃上，无力的下坠到地面。**

***

**有些剥落的壁顶下，老旧的风扇无力的转动着，试图给简陋闷热的房子内带来流动的空气。屋内目之所及之处仅有最基础的生活必需品，靠墙的木桌上放着半闭合的笔记本电脑，露易丝已经在这个简陋的安全屋里度过了三天。自从研究所回来不久后，她就发现屋子内有被翻动的痕迹。尤其是屋内的台式电脑，干这事情的人很小心，没有留下任何痕迹。但从记录系统上显示，在她不在家时电脑被启动过。当你是一位名记者时，你就必须小心保存自己最机密的信息和线索。露易丝用安全线路将初稿发给佩里后，仅带着一些基础用品和一直随身携带的硬盘就离开了公寓，她知道自己肯定被盯上了。**

 

**于是她立即打电话给克拉克，但电话没有接通，显示手机关闭了。这很不寻常，无论是作为超人还是肯特记者，他的手机绝对不会也不能关闭。电话关机，这意味着，他陷入了危险，是能让超人都陷入的危险。露易丝将眼光落向放在木桌上的笔记本，莱克斯卢瑟的研究所里除了这些骇人听闻的事情以外，看样子还有更多不为人知的东西。但现在她该怎么办呢？**

*******

**阿尔弗莱德走进蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯瞪着深深的黑眼圈直盯着电脑屏幕，下巴上的胡茬四处杂乱的伸展着。自得知警告信号后，他已不记得自己什么时间曾睡过觉，灌下不知道多少杯被阿尔弗雷德称之为会烧穿胃的咖啡，就为了再多获得一点脑袋清明的时间。阿尔弗莱德并没有阻止他，只是默默的在三明治中加入更多的维生素药剂。**

 

**从研究所得来的数据中，虽然有建筑图纸和整体规划，但对于超人所说的最底层，并不包含报告中。布鲁斯动用了更多的资源和数据，从各种渠道打探，显然卢瑟做事情很彻底，没有图纸，没有线路。除了超人给出的数据和描述以外，一切都是未知。如果在一项计划中，你对前往的地方没有任何了解，也就意味：没有任何后备计划和逃生路线，任何状况都可能发生，甚至会失去生命。这个计划如果要别人去做，肯定会被蝙蝠侠否定。但，他** **\--** **蝙蝠侠必须去。**

 

**如果说一列火车隆隆而来，面前两条铁轨上都绑着人，必须扳动轨道牺牲一人去救另一个，超人肯定不会去扳动，他会跳起来尽全力阻止火车；但是蝙蝠侠会去做，他会用头脑计算出各种可行的措施去保证所有人的安全。因为他经历过比这更严酷的境况，无论是冰天雪地的绝境下；还是荒无一人的炽热沙漠；又或是不怀好意群聚的打手。他相信自己，也从不质疑自己，知道自己会去做并能做到。同样，超人也会这样对他。布鲁斯疲惫的靠在椅子上盯着桌上超人拿来的闪存，若有所思：蝙蝠侠和超人，他们都是一类人，固执的从来不妥协，无论何时，无论何地。**

 

**阿尔弗莱德走过来，布鲁斯认识这个表情，他从椅子上坐直了身体。阿尔弗莱德轻咳一声：** **“** **布鲁斯少爷，已经找到露易丝莱恩小姐了。向她表达来意并且确认后，她表示愿意提供帮助，** **”** **说着，他将手中的硬盘递了出来，** **“** **她将有关数据和信息保存在这里了。** **”**

 

**结合露易丝莱恩手中提供的有关楼层布置和信息，以及人员调配数据后，布鲁斯微微沉入深思：地下最深处必须有专门人士的身份卡才能乘坐电梯到达。露易丝莱恩曾搭乘的货运电梯在建筑的另一端，不能从货梯进入控制中心。超人夜探时由电梯井到达底层，完全是依靠他非同常人的视力和速度。而整栋建筑逐渐深入地下后，需要大型通风管道。但管道内均有监控和动态追踪，除此以外，整个通风管道还有热感测试。当某一处的温度有变化时，热感系统会自动检测报警。潜入并不是没有可行的途径，但考虑到他还要将生死未卜的超人带出来，从研究所出来，唯一可行的就只有水处理设施了。**

 

**虽然卢瑟不想让军方知道最深处的机密试验，可实验机构需要水源，需要温度调控，需要通风和空气，他不可能再造一套单独的系统通向地面。通风和水源的输入必须通过其他层并由控制中心监控，但排水就不同了。卢瑟不需要将废液混入统管污水处理系统，除了这需要更多的电力来分解以外，其他可疑溶液混入处理系统都会引来不必要的疑问。只需要表面上管道仍通往污水处理中心，但实际上并没有连接入总管中，而是悄悄沿着大型排出管道后中途转开几度，就可以通往另一个地方。**

 

**研究了记者小姐给出的研究所实际建筑面积和整体施工周边环境后，布鲁斯派出的无人机搜索到：距离研究所几公里外有一个隐藏在山体中的大型排水口。乘坐蝙蝠机去探查的阿尔弗莱德仔细测量了排水口的大小和拦截栅栏的材质。考虑到超人描述的好几个巨型溶液贮藏桶，排水口大的相当合适，将近两米的直径足够带一个成年男性逃出。只是，出水口处取回的溶液中被测量出有辐射。布鲁斯和阿尔弗莱德交换了一个担忧的眼神，这很可能说明超人已经丧失了行动能力，同时也说明，布鲁斯必须加快计划进程。**

  
  
**舒适的人体工学椅上，阿尔弗莱德紧皱着眉头，面上满是担忧还混合着些微的恐惧。深入如此之深的地下，没有任何后备计划，没有有效的联系工具。他只能坐在蝙蝠洞内操控蝙蝠机等待布鲁斯的信号去迎接。丛排水系统逃出的过程中，谁也不知道到底会碰到什么，而他只能在布鲁斯进入管道后靠近地面的时候收到他的讯号。**

 

 **在超人体内的定位信号，最初的两天内断断续续的坚持了一阵子后，就再也没有显示了。他们也只能靠着最初的信号定位，推测卢瑟没有将超人移往其他的地方。这一切都充满了，太多变数。这种变数，哪怕是对蝙蝠侠而言，也太多了。**    


**阿尔弗莱德感觉他现在非常需要饮一口烈酒来驱散这洞里夜晚散发的寒气，但他更需要清醒灵活的头脑，在需要的时候派上用场。现在，只有等待。**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**他感觉有一把，非常寒冷的刀，插在心脏和脊椎间。随着心脏的每次跳动，都能感觉到冰冷的刀面舔到勃勃跳动的心脏壁。身上没有不疼痛的地方，尤其是脊椎，如同千万根针扎在上面并且散发着阴冷的气息。那些针插得如此之深，如此疼，好像每一根针都深深穿透了他的脏器。他的身体像是冻在冰块中一样寒冷，皮肤所接触到的每一寸都被那阴绿的溶液腐蚀，浓度恰到好处的让皮肤不至于大片脱落但让他丧失了一切行动力。**

 

**他甚至不能开口，只要他张开嘴，溶液就像岩浆一样顺着喉咙流下，他甚至都能听见胃里追踪芯片被烧灼的声音，但那也可能是他的内脏被烧灼发出的吱吱声。自被袭击后扔进这个装满氪石溶液的玻璃罐里，已不知过去多少时日。每天他们都会看着他在绿森森的溶液里痛苦起舞，用氪石制成的针头插在他身体每个地方。通过这些针头，他们吸出了他的脊髓液，他的血液，切下了他的皮肤和头发。如果这仅仅是开始，那么蝙蝠侠曾说过的不敢想象的后续会是如何，他已经没有力气去想象了。而他也已经看不到那些狂热的站在水箱前，兴奋的讨论着下一步试验的人群了，他的眼睛被溶液烧灼的红肿胀痛。也许过不了太久，就连他最后一点听力和思维，都将消散在这罐绿水中。**   
  


**卢瑟在最初的时刻曾经来过，他站在罐子前，放佛这里装着世界上最美最大闪烁着无以伦比的光芒的钻石。他仔细看着被剥光后固定在架子上的超人，眼里闪着狂热。如果说超能力可以用榨汁机榨出来的话，估计卢瑟会毫不迟疑的榨干他的每一滴血液和骨髓。卢瑟叮嘱实验人员，嘱咐他们每天汇报最新近况，随后就被匆匆而来的副手带走了。卢瑟的离开并不意味着一切结束，应该说这才是正式的开始。**   
  


**自从电击和毒性测试结束后，持续几天的浸泡和不见日光，他感觉自己已经开始衰弱。根据身体的衰退，超人觉得自己应该已经在这个暗无天日的地下度过第七天了。**   
  


**他知道这不是一个好的征兆，一旦他的衰退明显到外貌和肌肉萎缩，那就是他们要彻底榨取的时刻。他很可能会被关入盒子内冷冻起来，和佐德并排放在一起，等待着下一次实验时，人们再从他的身上取出什么。超人开始有点担忧，他不确定自己如果被取出脑和脏器后是否还能存活，他可不想让那些家伙在自己的罐子外面贴一个《木乃伊超人》的标志。想到此，超人在昏昏沉沉中微微苦笑起来，蝙蝠侠要是知道他此时此刻的想法，怕是要用一个极具蝙蝠侠式的辛辣语句讽刺他了。**   
  


**突然，他感觉溶液在不断排出，实验室里响彻了警报声。随着溶液的不断下降，超人无力的瘫软在罐内的固定铁架上。他努力睁开被灼烧的通红的眼睛，但视线一片模糊，在刺眼的灯光下，一个黑色皮革手掌伸过来猛拍着他麻木的面颊。哦，蝙蝠侠。超人张开嘴想说些什么，但他猛烈的咳嗽起来，氪石溶液被喷了出来，随后冒出来的液体混杂了内脏碎块的血块。**

 

**蝙蝠侠看到超人那一刻，心脏有一瞬的沉重。超人全身赤裸着，被固定在一个绿色溶液浸泡的罐子里。他的胳膊，小腿上可见各种伤痕。从罐内架子背面伸出的连接线，可以想到背部也插满了管子。他看上去憔悴不已，明显的瘦弱了下去，双眼紧闭，头软软的搭在架子顶端，层次不齐的头发像海藻一样在绿色溶液中漂浮在两颊。如果不是旁边仪器上的检测信号，蝙蝠侠都要以为这是一具泡在福尔马林中的尸体。**

 

**蝙蝠侠知道他没有太多时间，一切都要争分夺秒。趁着数据传输器下载研究资料的时候，他将口袋内随身携带的割枪拿出来开始切割大型储藏罐透明的玻璃罩。蝙蝠侠看了下眼罩上的显示器，这里接收不到外界的信号，不过时间按照他的计划一样，接下来只要他按下溶液排出按钮，就只有六分钟的时间把超人捞出来，将他绑在身上，然后再跳进混杂着辐射和不明成分的液体中，顺着排水游出去。不过，抬头看到从透明玻璃舷窗走廊逐渐出现的保安，蝙蝠侠知道，只有四分钟做好这一切了。**

 

**超人重重的倒在地上，他知道他现在的样子肯定非常滑稽，就像被主人遗弃的提线木偶，手脚交缠着倒在地上。蝙蝠侠迅速的将他身上的连接线一一拔了出去，然后努力将他托起来。他想说几句话，想问蝙蝠侠是怎么进到这里的，一定非常不简单。但喉咙仅发出了微弱的咳咳声，像是不出水的水管发出的声音。**

 

**蝙蝠侠一边将他用一种看上去非常像婴儿束带的工具绑在自己胸前，一边讲述了一下接下来的计划。听到此，超人不由微微努力张大了眼睛，试图做出一个疯狂的眼神。而蝙蝠侠没有给他更多的时间，确认束带系紧后，蝙蝠侠拉下护目镜咬住呼吸器，带着超人一头栽进了硕大的储存罐中。超人越过蝙蝠侠肩头，从罐顶切开的罩子看到了几个端着枪叫嚷的剪影，随后他们就被湍急的水流冲进了未知之地。**

 

**蝙蝠侠努力咬住呼吸器，超人生死未卜的挂在他的胸前。虽然超人对于他的出现和拍击做出了微弱的反应，但显然氪石溶液对他造成了不小的伤害，再加上那些明显闪着莹绿色的针头和身上未能愈合的伤口，不能确定这到底带来了多大的影响。**

 

**水流巨大的力量下，蝙蝠侠感觉到身上被挤压的疼痛，他的肺在剧烈运动下明显提高了耗氧量，肌肉发出抗议的酸痛。随着好几个逐渐向上的拐弯，蝙蝠侠知道他们已经要接近最终的排水口了，眼罩上也适时的亮起了讯号连接中的绿色显示灯。突然管道前端明显的一个下坠，蝙蝠侠立即摸上腰侧的钉枪，只一瞬后他和超人就滑出了管道，向下坠落。**

 

**蝙蝠侠在空中奋力回身抬臂，将钉枪向刚才滑出的管道壁射去。坚实的钉爪径直穿透了铁皮牢牢地抓住，蝙蝠侠和超人不可避免的冲向管道下方垂直的墙壁。超人经过水流的冲刷后，残留在皮肤表面的氪石溶液明显被洗去不少。但他还是绵软的吊在蝙蝠侠胸前。蝙蝠侠咬紧牙准备承受住绳索惯性撞向墙壁的撞击。这时，超人突然在空中微微扭动，在撞击前将自己垫在墙壁和蝙蝠侠之间。受到成年男性体重的冲击，虚弱的超人被撞的又吐出一口血块。**

 

**现在蝙蝠侠和超人挂在垂直的墙壁上，头上是汹涌向下的水流，蝙蝠侠向下望去，下方是一个巨大的风扇和滤网。风扇在水流的冲击下转速惊人，滤网在风扇带动的呼呼风声下纹丝不动。**

 

**这显然不是随身携带的小型割枪可以开出的逃生口径了，蝙蝠侠此时紧抓钉枪，水流的冲击和携带了一个人的体重下，他感觉自己的手指开始有些寒冷酸麻起来。被水流冲刷后又承受了一次撞击的超人，微微睁开眼睛。虽然蝙蝠侠严重怀疑这双被泡的红肿的眼睛是否能看清东西，但显然超人也感觉到了现在的困境。他两头颅相交，超人微微牵动嘴角，蝙蝠侠感觉他的气息冰凉的吐在耳边，虽然超人不能正常说话发声，但脱离溶液后，他有些了明显的好转。**

 

**“我感觉我们像是被鱼钩提起的鱼。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠不由微微对这不合适宜的幽默感到有些气结，巨大冰凉的水流冲刷下，用尽力气吊住两个人，他的嘴唇已经开始有点发紫。“拜托，这个时候？”**

 

**超人无力的想抬起手臂抱住蝙蝠侠，他又一次张开红肿的双眼，口气带了点无奈：“嗨，就算帮我的忙吧。”**

 

**说完，只见超人的双眼越来越红，似乎有一颗新星在他的眉间炸开。超人抱住蝙蝠侠在空中微微转动，让热射线打在转动的风扇和滤网上。就像热刀切割黄油一样，转动的叶面随着热射线被切割殆尽，滤网也像融化的水滴一样从中间向四周融化跟着切掉的风扇叶掉落进水流中。**

 

**蝙蝠侠感到巨大的热量在身侧逐渐消失，随着通路的打开，热射线也减弱至无。随后超人抱住蝙蝠侠的手臂无力的从披风上滑落，他头向后仰去，眼睛渗出了丝丝血水。蝙蝠侠感觉有一股从未有过的恐惧席卷而来，他抓紧超人，将呼吸器再一次咬在嘴里，松开钉枪，冲向出口。**

 

**操纵蝙蝠机的阿尔弗莱德终于等到了蝙蝠侠的信号。早在潜入前，他就已经将排水口的栅栏摘除，监控系统业已屏蔽。蝙蝠机一直低空盘旋在水口附近，等待信号。重新联系上蝙蝠侠后，通信器里只有他沉重的呼吸声。随着一声沉重带着滑腻的水声，蝙蝠机显示已经承受了两个成年人重量，阿尔弗莱德立刻关闭舱门操纵飞机回航。**

 

**涂有RAM材料的蝙蝠机，在夜色掩护下悄无声息的飞回了蝙蝠洞。一再确认无跟踪后，阿尔弗莱德将蝙蝠机降落在山庄最远端悬崖下的停机库。一路上，蝙蝠侠一声未吭。在仔细冲刷过两人身上残留的有害放射性溶液后，超人被紧急安置在蝙蝠洞内的急救室。阿尔弗莱德看着，只能用凄惨来形容，无呼吸的超人躺在监护床上，他不无担忧的看向默默站在床前的布鲁斯少爷。回来后，布鲁斯少爷并没有脱下战甲，哪怕是面罩也没除下。他双手紧握，看着昏迷不醒的超人。**

 

**阿尔弗莱德将已经组装好的太阳光模拟器的发光口推到超人正上方。因为机器的沉重和其功效面积，阿尔弗莱德临时搭建了一个可升降的台在机器下方。毕竟目前可以紧急买到组装起来的模拟器，其发出的光照面积并不足以笼罩整个躯体。在尚未确定有效的情况下，只能先照射面部，看是否有明显的好转。**

 

**被机器声音惊动的布鲁斯，一把将面罩揪掉，他的眉头紧皱着。从实验室逃离前，他已将数据全部下载，当然没有忘了植入病毒销毁全部文件。贴在机器上的小型炸弹足以确保不会留下任何证据和可恢复的可能。但在光下看到超人的真实状况和新下载的实验数据后，他后悔没有多贴几个。数据里提供了刚被捕捉时超人的基础数值，这给了布鲁斯更多信息，基本可以先制定一个初步的复原计划。阿尔弗莱德轻轻将面罩接过：“布鲁斯少爷，我坚持认为，你需要去休息一下。”**

 

**布鲁斯知道自己需要休息，他已经不记得上回合上眼睛沉入睡眠是什么时候，但现在他还不想去休息。阿尔弗莱德叹了口气，他一向知道布鲁斯是多么固执，但这样持续下去，恐怕超人没起来的时候，布鲁斯就要倒下了。“去吧，我会照看超人的。布鲁斯，你需要休息，然后再开始。”**

 

**阿尔弗莱德将超人脑下的枕头调整了一下后，打开模拟器开关，关上了急救室的顶灯。一片黑暗中，超人就像放在孵化箱中的雏仔，静静的蜷缩着。他回过头，想继续劝说布鲁斯。却发现布鲁斯已经瘫在椅子上微微发出鼾声，眼下青黑胡茬凌乱，但他的表情散发出一种极度疲惫后的放松。阿尔弗莱德叹了口气，用轻暖的毯子盖住布鲁斯。**

 

**哥谭的夜渐渐在城市的喧嚣中褪去，伴随着太阳的升起，冷意开始淡去。天又亮了。**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**如果说能让布鲁斯韦恩可以自发在早晨起来，除了噩梦就是超人。阿尔弗莱德思忖到，如果超人知道自己的重要性居然等同于蝙蝠侠的噩梦，恐怕会露出不知所措的面容了。**

 

**就在阿尔弗莱德进入卧室的时候，布鲁斯像是被扔进热锅的一尾活鱼，猛地从床上跳了起来。他还没有完全清醒，呼吸粗重的喘息了几下后，布鲁斯才终于发现自己赤着双脚坐在床边。他努力眨了眨眼睛，用手抹了一把脸，声音粗哑的厉害：“几点了阿弗？”**

 

**阿尔弗莱德将盛有维生素等药片和营养麦片等的托盘放在床头，按下遥控，落地窗上厚重的黑色帘幕缓缓向两边散去，露出了湖面上冉冉升起的袅娜雾气。“哥谭时间，下午四点。”**

 

**布鲁斯发出一声类似呻吟又似无奈的嘟囔，阿尔弗雷德会逮住任何机会让他得到充足的睡眠休息，而他对此不能有任何的反对，如果他还想吃到秘制饼干的话。**

 

**阿尔弗莱德面掏出怀表看了看，尽管他已经逐渐适应使用新型平板电脑来管理整栋庄园的各项事务，但长期的管家生活，让他对于一些生活上的小细节非常坚持。布鲁斯少爷，电脑会坏，数据会丢失，只有人掌握了最基础的东西才能应对一切。面对坚持使用怀表而不是新型智慧型手表抱有疑问的布鲁斯，阿尔弗莱德如是说。**

 

**“我今早已经去看望了超人，他的状况有明显的改变。”一边有条理的将三角餐巾放在鲜榨果汁旁，阿尔弗莱德一边拿起夹在胳膊下的平板，调出数据和监控录像，“可以肉眼观察到，他的眼睛状况开始好转，瞳孔内的淤血和对光照敏感的现象逐渐褪去。鉴于手头的太阳光模拟器的光照范围有限，可以说他还是愈合的非常快。”**

 

**布鲁斯拿过餐巾铺在腿上，用勺子挖了一口麦片送进嘴内。他接过平板看着录像，超人的各项体征虽然明显开始逐步稳定，但仍然昏迷中。这可不是什么好现象。**

 

**匆匆结束餐点的布鲁斯步进洗漱间，隔着门，阿尔弗莱德询问道：“这几天的宴会，要推掉吗？”**

 

**布鲁斯吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫 开始往下巴上抹剃须膏：“都推掉。”**

 

**“67号沙龙寄来请帖了。”**

 

**布鲁斯停下了清理胡子的手，他默默思索了一下。67号沙龙是哥谭里一群自诩上流纯血贵族的小型会员制CLUB，成员须为哥谭人，祖辈有世袭爵位或皇室血统，入会必须有两位会员推荐，章程细节更是繁琐。布鲁斯虽然对此嗤之以鼻，但出于社交需求，和韦恩家族的身份，必须参加几个这样的聚会。当然从这里得到的很多信息也非常有用，往常布鲁斯肯定会参加，探听一下最近的动态。可在刚刚将超人带回来需要指定复原计划，还有莱克斯卢瑟的事情要处理，当然也不能忘了那位露易丝莱恩小姐。**

 

**“也推掉吧，然后散步一下我最近热情追求露易丝莱恩小姐的信息出去吧。”**

 

**阿尔弗莱德不由微微睁大了眼睛，门被拉开，明显已经将自己打理一新的布鲁斯走了出来，身上微微带着水气和须后水的味道。先不论用绯闻来掩盖事实这种招式，让露易丝莱恩和布鲁斯韦恩扯上关系？阿尔弗莱德虽然也曾说过希望布鲁斯可以带一个大都会宴会上认识的女士回家过日子，但，露易丝莱恩小姐？恐怕那位名记者根本不会畏惧布鲁斯韦恩的富豪身份，更不消说蝙蝠侠的威胁。毕竟破费了一番周折找到露易丝莱恩的安全屋后，说出是蝙蝠侠寻求解救超人的任何有用信息，露易丝莱恩也没有任何惧色地再三核查过后，的的确确用威胁的口气希望阿尔弗雷德带话给蝙蝠侠：希望他好好善用这份资料。当然，她的原话是：“把你们哥谭人的气概拿出来然后把伤害超人的那坨狗屎解决掉，不要只是穿着黑色的紧身皮衣和披风在夜晚游荡。”**

 

**虽然对于露易丝莱恩知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份后没有任何惊诧而感到好奇，阿尔弗雷德还是礼貌的邀请了露易丝住到韦恩庄园，“这样更安全，露易丝莱恩小姐。而且我坚持认为，对于一位女士，庄园更舒适。”在听到阿尔弗莱德的话后，露易丝犹豫了一下，就带着东西住进了韦恩老宅。**

 

**“我恐怕露易丝莱恩小姐不会像以前那些女士那样高兴，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德尽可能委婉的暗示了即将袭来的愤怒风暴。**

 

**布鲁斯在衣装间内随便抽出件衬衫和裤子，漫不经心的说：“这样可以保护她免得遭更多的危险，阿弗。毕竟我现在需要一个活生生的普利策记者，而且接下来她的报道还会掀起更大的风浪，这个绯闻起码可以给那些想动歪脑筋的家伙一个警告。”布鲁斯脱下昨晚穿在战甲下的贴身衬衣，将衬衫换上。他转身走出衣装间，露出一个标准的布鲁西应酬式笑容，“再说，毕竟，世上哪有一位女士不愿意和布鲁斯韦恩来段绯闻？尤其是一位，美丽的女记者。”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德扯了扯嘴角，他已经尽可能的将主人扯出风暴圈子了，他尽力了，一如早晨无用的起床叫醒服务。阿尔弗雷德托起托盘走出卧室，“好的，一切听你的，布鲁斯少爷。”**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**布鲁斯站在蝙蝠洞内的大屏幕前，看着超人昨晚到今日的状态变化。因为开启太阳光模拟器，为了防止光源泄露关闭了急救室，现在所有控制均由洞内计算机自动操控。布鲁斯搭直升机去公司处理完一些事务，和卢修斯通了半小时电话后就冲回洞内，监控摄像显示超人面部的伤口逐渐愈合，尤其是眼部。**

 

**“** **昨晚我初步检查时，他的眼睛充血红肿，对光感无明显反应。但是，** **”** **阿尔弗雷德指着六小时后的照片，** **“** **经过几小时的太阳光后，可以看到眼睛的红肿明显褪去，对光感也有反应了，不过他还处于昏迷状态。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯不由皱紧眉头，他双手交叉在胸前看着屏幕上的体征信息表：** **“** **所以他眼睛出血的状况已经不会出现了？** **”**

 

**“** **说到这个。** **”** **阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，看到被蝙蝠侠从飞机内搬出来昏迷不醒赤果果的超人时，他被那血泪吓了一跳。** **“** **我已经仔细检测过擦拭下来的血液，里面检测到非常高的辐射值。我觉得超人先生到现在还没有清醒的主要原因，可能是过长浸泡在高腐蚀性辐射溶液中，身体的排毒功能被抑制，而且氪石溶液的辐射性非常高，这对他的背部刺穿的骨质也产生了非常大的影响，所以伤口的愈合状况比想象的要慢很多。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯的眉头已经快纠结成一块了，他确实想到了状况会很糟糕，但现在明显比想象的还糟糕。他打开从实验室里带回来的数据和录像记录，点开其中一个，录像上展示出超人被电击。超人紧闭双眼，无数的氪石针头插在背后。他想忍住惨叫，氪石溶液也让他不得不咬紧牙。绿色的溶液隔绝了一切声音，但不需要声音也能看到被固定在架子上的超人痛苦的表情。电击结束后，他像失去一切力气那样颓唐的软倒在架子上，一丝血丝从后背悄然溢出。**

  
**布鲁斯不由自主的感觉攥紧了手掌，太阳穴因为愤怒而有些紧绷，阿尔弗雷德也厌恶的看着录像。布鲁斯开口时感觉嗓子像是噎进去一大块头发那样作呕：** **“** **我把他从罐子里抱出来的时候看到，氪石针头。** **”** **阿尔弗雷德惊讶的看向布鲁斯，** **“** **阿弗，他们用氪石针头刺在他的脊椎上，我检查过他的腰部，他们用针头取出过他的脊髓液。** **”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头：** **“** **这样看来，因为穿刺伤害，身体吸收进的溶液要比我想象的多，他迟迟不能清醒的很大原因就是身体还不能完全排出所有氪石。不过，好的一点是太阳光的确起到了很大的作用，明显有助于他的身体机能。这样看来，只要他尽可能多的接触太阳光，再加上离开氪石溶液，机能就会慢慢恢复。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯坐在椅子上沉默着：这不像是对发霉家具放在阳光下暴晒那么简单，卢瑟肯定已经知道超人被救走的消息，一旦发现藏匿昏迷不醒的超人，不仅会被曝光蝙蝠侠的身份还很有可能会被反诬伤害超人。但想避人耳目的将超人放到阳光下的话** **...**

 

 **他看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德说：** **“** **白崖温室内有合适的地方。** **”**    
  
*******  

**韦恩庄园的面积很大，它不仅包含了一部分私人森林和大片的良田土地，还包含海边的白崖。**

**坐落在海边高耸的白崖正是韦恩庄园的最东边，垂直的峭壁和礁石，任海浪夜夜拍打，白色的岩石组成了整个山崖。韦恩夫妇还在世的时候，老宅内本身有一个小型温室，里面放置着一些来自友人的赠送，还有一些玛莎个人喜爱的植株。在一些寒冷日子下，韦恩夫妇下午茶时光和玛莎个人素描的地点也常在小温室内渡过，而白崖上的大型温室专门用来种植观赏性植物。**

 

**为了和老宅建筑设计相协调，韦恩夫妇的友人设计将这座温室建立在白崖上。它和韦恩老宅处在同一中轴线上，用设计师的话来说，就像赠送给玛莎的一颗明珠，将它镶嵌在韦恩庄园的最顶端。这座温室内不仅可以观赏到美丽的海边风景和各种奇异珍惜植物，也可以越过花园遥望到雄伟的老宅邸。**

 

**但随着韦恩夫妇的意外逝世，已建好的白崖温室孤独的坐落在峭壁之上。布鲁斯后来住进的湖畔玻璃智能住宅与韦恩老宅，白崖温室形成了一个直角三角形。玻璃住宅的建筑目的除却更加先进的智能化以外，也和蝙蝠洞的进出更加方便接近，阿尔弗莱德虽然认为现代建筑建立在韦恩庄园内有失整体美感，但考虑到实用性和方便性上也并未说什么，只是对老宅大部分房间和机能被封闭遮盖起来有点感伤。**

 

**随着布鲁斯韦恩成为蝙蝠侠之后，白崖上很多天然的洞穴就逐渐被改建，成为联通主蝙蝠洞的大型设备储存地和蝙蝠机的秘密进出口。白崖两边面临大海，又处于私人领地，可谓涂有** **RAM** **的蝙蝠机最天然的隐蔽所。科技进步的社会对监控和雷达的运用也达到了夸张的地步，邮件电话的监控早已不能满足，卫星监控早已实际使用。而涉及领域广阔的韦恩科技的卫星，也高高悬挂在这颗蔚蓝的星球之上，对于白崖下的秘密又有了双重保护。**

 

**因而白崖温室内自然也建有通向蝙蝠洞的隐蔽通道，这也省却推着一个昏迷不醒肌肉健硕的病人自蝙蝠洞到地面，再放到车上一路开到温室前的麻烦。温室内原本用于展示的小型温泉已被搬走，其下的下水通道也给阿尔弗雷德很大的便利，方便架设电线并连接电脑。在将温室顶棚稍改装后，就可以将超人放进去了。**

 

**不过在如何接受阳光上，阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯各执己见。布鲁斯建议将超人正面全裸放在迎着阳光的监护床上：** **“** **你需要将他全部摊开才能起到最大功效！根本不需要涂抹额外的霜来增加吸收！** **”** **布鲁斯振振有词。**

 

**阿尔弗雷德一如既往的镇定面对布鲁斯的评价：** **“** **布鲁斯少爷，我想超人先生肯定不想赤裸的在植物环绕中醒来，并且阳光疗法只是目前设想有用的计划，我觉得给超人先生稍微遮盖一部分并不会阻拦他吸收阳光的功效。而且我必须提醒少爷，尽管夜晚不需要涂抹防晒霜，但夜间你的那些疯狂小爱好很容易造成未被面具遮挡的部分格外粗糙留下印痕。我想如果不是少爷经常使用我无意添置的含有保养功效的面霜，任何一位女士都不会愿意和一位脸上有倒** **‘U’** **印痕的亿万富翁约会的。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯阴郁的看着阿尔弗雷德。**

**在满身大汗的将一切机器搞好并把超人搬到床上后，布鲁斯觉得那身即使经此磨难也没有消失的健硕肌肉闪耀在阳光下格外吸人眼光。要知道他可是真不轻啊，而那身肌肉也明显不是在蛋白粉的帮助下长出来的，哼，小年轻。布鲁斯暗暗磨牙。**    
  
*******  

**在确立恢复计划后，阿尔弗雷德仔细检测了超人状况。随着日照时间越长，就需要用水冲洗超人身体，将以汗液形式排出的氪石冲掉。汗液排出的时候因含有氪石而发出微绿的细小闪光，超人被笼罩着像是涂抹了一层微微发光的橄榄油，对此布鲁斯戏称阿尔弗雷德是在培植外星荧光植物。**

 

**“** **布鲁斯少爷，最近莱克斯卢瑟已经被问责调查，露易丝莱恩小姐的报道功不可没。** **”** **来到温室放下当天的报纸和早餐后，阿尔弗雷德看向布鲁斯。**

**自超人被搬到温室进行救治，为了实时监控避免经常往返湖边小宅，布鲁斯于是搬到了温室下方的蝙蝠洞内。白天时间里除了处理公司业务和对付莱克斯卢瑟，另一部分就是坐在温室里监控超人具体状况。**

 

**如同一条白毛巾放在绿色染料中，超人体内摄入的氪石远超身体机能代谢的量，他的内脏和背部在刚搬到蝙蝠洞的时候仍然渗出了血，但随着日照充足和精心养护下，身上各处伤口和代谢也加速了愈合。电脑内的数据显示随着日照时长，超人近几天内应该就会达到可以清醒的状况。阿尔弗雷德对此松了一口气的同时，布鲁斯仍眉头紧锁。**

 

**不同于露易丝莱恩，克拉克肯特一直音讯全无。自超人被捉当晚，克拉克肯特就失去了踪迹。夜巡中，蝙蝠侠也对克拉克肯特进行了调查和追踪，就像凭空消失一样，无任何线索可追。星球日报那边直到超人被救回时仍没有收到他的任何信息，电话不通，住处一直无人。布鲁斯韦恩不是没想到莱克斯卢瑟除了会绑架露易丝莱恩外，还会发现超人和克拉克肯特有联系。而且莱克斯卢瑟不是一个会心软的人，消息走漏超人被救走后更会痛下毒手，而露易丝莱恩发布的《莱克斯旗下制药企业涉嫌非法人体实验》报道可谓是接超人失踪后的惊天巨雷。**

 

**接连几日的详实报道，揭露了莱克斯企业旗下制药企业不仅涉嫌违规操作药监局，更是爆出大量非法人体实验和绑架无家可归的流浪汉。其中最震惊的消息莫过于企业内部备忘录爆出的：莱克斯卢瑟本人对这些事全部知晓并说出** **“** **用完的，就销毁掉** **”** **这类骇人听闻的话语，爆料者称自己内心受到谴责再也无法忍受，看到露易丝莱恩的报道后鼓足勇气将企业内部机密记录曝出。**

 

**当然，不仅是良心的谴责，还有保证日后在韦恩企业旗下的工作也是确保推波助澜的主要原因。加上露易丝莱恩的犀利言辞，适时披露的一些录像和照片，更是确保了卢瑟的败局。**

 

**如果说本月这几个新闻头条都让人瞠目惊舌，那么随着报道一起热起来的还有事先散布的《劲爆！致力于人权的普利策记者，竟是亿万富翁布鲁斯韦恩新欢！》，随着小报记者更加深入的挖掘和一些移花接木的照片，结合布鲁斯韦恩的含糊其辞，头条也登出了诸如：《情定巴塞罗那，布鲁斯韦恩要安定下来？！》和《令众人吃惊，竟是布鲁斯韦恩一厢情愿？？？》。**

 

**不得不说，布鲁斯都要为这些报纸和网络八卦的想象力佩服，有些报道描述的栩栩如生。诸如他们相遇时布鲁斯的眼神和露易丝的服饰之类，着实幽默到了布鲁斯。不过，对于露易丝莱恩可就不怎么有趣了。**

 

**如果说为超人安危担忧烦躁的露易丝莱恩像一头老虎的话，那么面对这些捕风捉影的报道，怒火中烧的露易丝就是即将爆发的活火山。尽管居住在温室可以有效避开记者的怒火，那么要向露易丝解说超人现状就无以可避了。**

 

 **阿尔弗雷德在安排老宅内今晚的晚餐时，正色对布鲁斯说：** **“** **编造对一位女士的绯闻本身就是极其不礼貌的行为，更何况露易丝小姐是一位非常值得尊敬的有职业素养的记者。她在蝙蝠侠最需要帮助的时候毫不迟疑倾囊相助，我们也应有相应的礼节和歉意。而且对于超人的现状，露易丝小姐也急需了解。综上所述，** **”** **阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，正了正布鲁斯的领结** **，** **“** **少爷今晚必须表现出相应的绅士态度。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯内心除了涌出愧疚，还有难以自制的忧心。露易丝莱恩得到了适时的保护免遭卢瑟的毒手，但是，克拉克** **...**

 

**他不愿去细想克拉克肯特会遭遇到何种对待，蝙蝠侠已经在夜晚尽全力探听克拉克的消息，从手机记录和定位，到银行账款的追查和使用，竟全无结果。这一切都显示着一个不可避免的事实：克拉克已经遭到了卢瑟的绑架，生死不明。想到克拉克一脸尴尬和正义的冲进他的办公室，就为了警告他卢瑟的作为。不论是身为布鲁斯韦恩的私心，还是蝙蝠侠的原则，都不可挽回的要面对：由于自己的失误，让一个正直的年轻人失去了未来。而这个事情必须由他去告诉露易丝莱恩和克拉克肯特的母亲。**

 

**布鲁斯看了看镜中衣冠齐整的自己，这顿饭无论从何种意义上都会非常的艰难。**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Smoke Gets In Your Eyes》这首歌曲我真的超喜欢【喜欢的朋友可以听一下http://player.kuwo.cn/MUSIC/MUSIC_2355757】

**见到等待在前厅的露易丝莱恩时，布鲁斯也不由赞美阿尔弗雷德的眼光。布鲁斯送上大束花朵和包装精致的礼物：** **“** **露易丝莱恩小姐，终于得以和你会面，你的到来让韦恩宅邸蓬荜生辉，我可是很久没有见到阿尔弗雷德像今晚这样亲历亲为了。** **”**

 

 **露易丝微微一笑，大方接过芬香的花束和礼物。** **“** **我知道很难预约到哥谭首富的访谈，竟不知道住进哥谭首富的房子里居然更难。更何况，是在和我这个当事人传出惊人的绯闻后。** **”** **阿尔弗雷德将花束和礼物放到一旁，露易丝转头看着阿尔弗雷德露出一个无奈的笑容：** **“** **而且我很难拒绝一位热心老人的盛情邀请，也实在很想见识一下阿弗尽全力的盛宴。** **“** **阿尔弗雷德听到后和露易丝交换了一个被逗乐的眼神。**

 

**布鲁斯感到有些诧异，阿尔弗雷德转身推开前厅大门，向两人示意。**

**晚宴气氛很冰冷，尽管露易丝穿上了赠送的华服，但她的笑意有点敷衍。因为是在老宅晚餐，所以阿尔弗雷德准备了韦恩家最正式的长桌作为宴请之地。原本韦恩家族人丁兴旺时，这张长桌见证了韦恩家族的一代又一代，布鲁斯已不记得距离阿尔弗雷德将这张长桌和椅子盖上防尘布有多久了。**

 

**整个晚餐期间，除了阿尔弗雷德时不时被露易丝的妙语逗乐并且热情的介绍餐点和韦恩家族的轶事，布鲁斯和露易丝仅简短的礼貌交流了几次。**

 

**吃完甜点，露易丝再次向阿尔弗雷德表示感谢后，阿尔弗雷德将两人引至一旁的音乐室。音乐室原本是舞会的休息室，但在韦恩夫妇逝世后老宅内也未再举行过舞会，因而被改造为音乐室。**

 

 **阿尔弗雷德将隔音门关上后，室内顿时陷入一片安静。露易丝走到沙发旁坐下，布鲁斯取出派特斯的一张专辑“** **记得什么时候？** **“放进唱片机，他轻轻抬起唱臂放到唱片上，随着机器读取的细小沙沙声，一首舒扬清亮的”** **烟在你眼中** **“在室内响起。**

 

**布鲁斯打开胶片柜旁的吧台，拿出两个酒杯分别倒入了两指的威士忌，将其中一个递给了露易丝莱恩。露易丝轻晃酒杯，金黄的酒液在冰块的衬托下发出沁人的木桶香气。一时间，两人都没有吭声。**

 

 **酒香在昏黄的灯光下幽幽散发着，布鲁斯看着胶片柜旁摆放着的家族旧照开口道：** **“** **莱恩小姐，我不得不说，对于你如此沉着住气我很好奇。一般的记者都要抢尽一切机会也要夺得一个和布鲁斯韦恩的访谈机会，更不用说是和蝙蝠侠的。而你却只字未提。** **”**

 

 **露丝丝啜饮了一口清洌的酒液** **：** **“** **的确** **，如果是前几天刚到韦恩庄园的我，的确是迫不及待地想要知道更多的信息。但在和阿尔弗雷德交流过几日后，我有了更深层次的疑问。还有，叫我露易丝，毕竟我也要感谢你救了超人。** **”**

 

**布鲁斯转过身靠在柜子上看向露易丝，他也许知道露易丝想要询问什么，这个问题的答案曾经也是阿尔弗雷德想要知道，也是无数个夜晚里，他缩在寒冷的石头上扪心自问的。**

**“** **你想知道我为什么会成为蝙蝠侠？** **”**

 

**露易丝放下酒杯，她双手交叉，拇指摩挲着手腕上的手链。这条幸运手链是克拉克，也是超人送给她的。她和克拉克曾经经历过很多事情。诚然，她确实对克拉克有过想要交往的念头，他们很合拍，许多事情的观点一致，总有很多有意思的东西想要交流。同样的目标带给他们更多的危险和乐趣，但这与普通的情侣或同事不一样，他们更像是难以觅得的知己。**

 

 **“** **我曾经问过超人，为什么你想做超人？我的意思是，你看，他能力超绝，头脑敏锐，可以在各行各业做到顶尖，一直隐藏身份存活下去。可面对危险的时候，他站了出来，这是一个正直如他会做的事情。但这并不代表他对别人的批评和指责不感到难过，不会在意他救过的人反过来大声责骂他弄榻了他们的住宅。我想说，他也是个普通人，他生活在我们中间一直默默无名，但某一天，他站了出来，帮助了我们人类，这一切并没有给他带来任何好处，反而引发了全球对超人的申讨和对超能人类的恐慌。所以我问他，你为什么做超人。** **”**

 

 **露易丝拢了下垂下的发丝继续说道：** **“** **。他说，只是因为我能做到，我想做到，我应该去做他并没有觉得自己如何** **'** **超** **'** **人，他曾跟我说** **< ** **露易丝，我其实非常幸运，也非常孤独。很多人觉得我无所不能，上天入地有绝对的意志和自由。但是我不能让一颗果树立刻结果，我也不能让世界上再也没有种族歧视，我也不能运用我的能力让一个因为战乱失去家园和父母的孩子忘却所有的痛苦。我所不能做的事情非常多，我甚至不能同别人分享，通过我的双眼去观看世界时，** **“** **她深吸了一口气，想起了当时夜空下，超人湛蓝的** **，是多么的不同，宇宙是多么的多彩。”当我俯瞰这颗美丽的星球时，我是多么的孤独和无助。** **双眼流露出一种迷茫。**

**从那时起，她就明白，她不能填补克拉克或是超人内心想要追求的东西。无论是克拉克还是超人，只要他想，他就可以获得一个稳定的生活，家庭，工作。但这些都不能满足他内心最深处的需求，他渴望得到认同，渴望得到陪伴;渴望一个可以和他匹敌，相抗衡的人;渴望一个即使身在太空不得不离开地球的时候，可以让他放心而去的存在。这是露易丝莱恩所不能给予他的;而相同的，露易丝莱恩想要的东西，是超人所不能给予的。**

 

 **“** **而他，最后找到了你，蝙蝠侠。他敬佩你，承认你，信任你。即使你有很多隐藏的秘密，很多不会互相交流的事情，他还是那么信任你。** **”** **露易丝抬起眼看着若有所思的布鲁斯，** **“** **我得知你居然是蝙蝠侠的时候，我感到的不是震惊，不是疑问，而是害怕。布鲁斯韦恩，亿万富翁，绯闻缠身，你的大小事情加起来可以等身着书。没人会相信你居然是蝙蝠侠，这不得不说你的掩盖工作做的极其完美。我曾经想过你为何会成为蝙蝠侠，你的那些历史过往，你不为人知的海外生活，你的那些天花乱坠的怂人新闻。我现在只想问，你为什么会不惜一切去救超人？** **”**

 

 **布鲁斯抿了一口威士忌保持沉默，露易丝盯着布鲁斯继续发问：** **“** **你对超人一向是拒绝的，甚至是忌惮的。从某种角度上来讲，蝙蝠侠的理念和莱克斯卢瑟没有什么差别，你从心底深处并不信任超人，你觉得这种超能力的存在无论是交予个人还是国家，都是非常危险且难以控制的，更不用说佐德所做的一切。** **”**

 

 **“** **所以，布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，你为什么会不惜一切去救超人？** **”**

 

**乐曲结束了，唱片机发出呵哒的读取声。布鲁斯将唱臂移至一边，他看着这张母亲格外喜爱的黑胶片，胶片在阿尔弗雷德的精心保养下仍然质量良好。**

 

 **“** **我十岁的时候目睹双亲惨死，我为此追索了很久。想知道是谁在背后想要杀死我的父母，为此我不断打探，对那个杀死我父母的人也恨之入骨。然而，一切的真相是那样可笑，我的父母仅仅是在一个错误的时间走进了一个错误的地点。这一切没有什么阴谋黑幕，有的只是人性最本质的恶和最弄人的偶然。自那之后我经历过非同常人的生活，见过无数好人的陨落和极致的坏人。他们或普通或不同凡响，但唯一相同的是，没有人因为犯下的罪责而受到惩罚，甚至因此更加罪恶。那些最底层的普通民众，面对这样非偶然的恶毫无抵抗之力。这种无力，让我愤怒。** **“**

 

 **“** **我不相信人性，世事易变，人性亦然。纵使我走过千山万水，游历过最危险的地方，遇上最极致的困苦，人心永远对我而言不可信任。在最艰难的时候，有的人去信神佛，祈求希望，我只相信自己。我不承认超人的行事手段和做事方法，他就像一个头脑简单的大男孩，不计后果，毫无计划，没头没脑。** **“**

 

 **布鲁斯深吸一口气，他将酒杯放下：** **“** **我之所以以会救超人，是因为你和克拉克肯特。** **”**

 

**露易丝睁大了眼睛，略带惊诧的盯着布鲁斯。布鲁斯一想到必须要说出克拉克的情况，胸口就像有一个巨大的肿块。**

**“** **超人曾告诉我一些事情，包括克拉克肯特和你。尽管我对超人不全信任，我始终认为一个人不能拥有如此巨大的力量而毫无管束。但他确实是全然的信任着你们，并肯把生命托付给你们拥有全然的力量会使人沉迷，但超人表现出来对你们的关心是发自内心的热忱这使我相信：。我们，蝙蝠侠和超人也许选择的道路和人生都不尽相同，不过他有他的方式，贯彻着他的信念，并持之以恒。** **”**

 

 **“** **所以你认为你们是殊途同归。** **”** **露易丝喝着酒嘟囔。**

 

 **“** **是的，我到现在也不是全无条件的相信他。但我愿意去拯救一个相信着人类，一个还相信人性的童子军。** **”** **布鲁斯抬起酒杯掩盖住嘴角的一丝笑意。**

 

 **“** **哦，你喊他童子军，看样子你肯定感受过他的。。** **”** **露易丝放下酒杯，用双手在空中比划了一个双引号，** **“** **幽，默，感。** **”**

 

 **说到此，布鲁斯也笑了，** **“** **是不是农夫需要耙子，犁和锄头** **~** **但还要很多活力，一点精力和一点点动力** **~”** **布鲁斯不由自主的唱了出来，超人的这首啦啦歌真是听过一遍后异常的洗脑。**

 

 **“** **是的，没错！还有什么塞进他的工作裤，只要他想丢掉他晨间的忧郁！哦，我的天呀。** **”** **露易丝被布鲁斯异常精准的模仿唱腔逗得乐不可支，笑得眼泪都出来了。**

 

**两人之间爆发出了一阵大笑，共同对超人那异常迟钝的异性感和一些趣事交流了一会，气氛慢慢缓和，变得熟络起来。**

 

**布鲁斯饮下杯中最后一口酒，绕过沙发坐到露易丝的旁边，他脸上郑重的表情感染了露易丝。露易丝知道这个表情，超人在一些难以开口的事情上也是这副摸样。她不由自主坐直了身体，等待着。**

 

 **“** **露易丝，我要告诉你两件事情。第一件就是：超人即将脱离危险苏醒过来。** **”** **露易丝松了一口气，布鲁斯表情凝重继续说道：** **“** **他清醒后我们才能知道卢瑟对他做的事情是否彻底影响到了他的身体和能力。当然，他清醒后，我会让阿尔弗雷德带你去见他。** **”**

 

 **“** **第二件事情，是有关克拉克肯特。** **”**

 

**露易丝抬起一边的眉毛，克拉克肯特???**

  
**布鲁斯看到露易丝露出疑惑不解的表情，感觉接下来的话沉甸甸的。**

**“** **露易丝，在阿尔弗雷德找到你之后，我们保护性的将你带回庄园确保了你的安全。但是，我们并没有找到克拉克肯特，他和超人同一时间消失了。对不起，露易丝，我没能找到他。** **“**

 

**露易丝有点不知所措，布鲁斯表情凝重的向她委婉表示克拉克肯特可能已遭毒手，这就表示，他，蝙蝠侠，还不知道，克拉克肯特和超人是同一个人？！**

 

**看到露易丝面上流露着无措，布鲁斯稍稍偏过头，他和克拉克肯特的见面次数并不多，多数都是听超人讲起或是从其他媒介了解他的生活和报道。布鲁斯知道自己很多时候都是逢场作戏，并没在意过什么人，但此时此刻，他也不能否认，自己确实对这个有阳光般热力的家伙抱有某种好感。**

 

**露易丝咧了咧嘴角，咬紧牙关颤抖着忍住想要爆发出的笑容。天呐！哥谭首富，黑暗使者蝙蝠侠，居然对克拉克肯特上了心，而且还不知道他现在就躺在庄园里。如果说被传出绯闻让露易丝恼火不已，那么此刻她觉得一切都值了。**

 

 **看到露易丝微微颤抖的双颊，布鲁斯内心被悲伤冲刷着，他站起身拍了拍露易丝的肩膀：** **“** **等他醒来，我会让阿弗通知你** **”** **旋即走出了音乐室。**

 

**露易丝望着哥谭王子大步流星的走入老宅的黑暗中，脸上不由露出一个意味深长的笑容。真希望超人快点醒来，她今晚可以睡个好觉。**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**白崖温室本来是为了种植一些亚热带植物，温室穹顶造型来源自树叶的形状，内部用钢结构进行支撑并将温室分割成了不同的区域。顶部钢材像树干一样分裂出来，伸展分开形成屋顶。外层由玻璃包裹来保持室内的通透和温度。**

**现在为了掩饰内部，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德移去了中间顶部的玻璃改为黑色太阳能板。**

 

**考虑将超人隐匿其中，阿尔弗雷德将温室中间观赏用喷泉移走，种植的植株移往其他区域。这样无论是从外界何种角度，都无法从郁郁葱葱的植物茎叶间看到深处。每天太阳能板根据阳光经临庄园的时长有规律的开合，让充沛的阳光照射到超人身上。**

 

**因为改建了屋顶，温控系统受到影响，为了整体调控，放置超人的中心与四周的植物区都妥善的用玻璃板隔开，用以方便电脑控制温度，也利于单独给中间区域输送冷气。六七月的哥谭虽时有雨天，但温度也在节节攀升。**

**解决了温度问题，另一个面临的事情就是：为了每日冲刷掉身上析出的氪石，给超人洗澡的工作就必须每日进行。**

 

**一开始，布鲁斯想组装一个小型移动轨道架在床上，这样就可以用绳索套在超人腋下和腰部，用吊爪收紧后将他挪到喷泉的排水口，用橡皮管像浇菜一样清洗超人。当然，因为作业的麻烦，以及不够美观等因素被阿尔弗雷德驳斥了** **(“** **我们一般不这样照顾病人，布鲁斯少爷！** **”)** **。布鲁斯感到非常恼火，要知道这个家伙可是沉得像个秤砣，那些肌肉！起码有** **200** **磅！阿尔弗雷德则很淡然的说少爷最近应该也快** **210** **磅后，表示有一个更好的方法来解决问题。**

 

**因为布鲁斯搬到湖边居住后，老宅内原本增添的按摩浴缸就毫无用处了。阿尔弗雷德建议将浴缸安装于此，这样每日清洗的时候就不用费劲搬运超人，可以直接将轮床推至浴缸旁，将床升降至适合高度后把超人放入即可。而且浴缸内部强劲的按摩水流，也可将身体上的氪石彻底洗去。**

 

**两人费了一番功夫改建后，就由布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德轮班监护。因为夜间巡查，布鲁斯一般下午时分来温室，展开将** **“** **超人浸泡在水中十五分钟** **”** **的工作，平时他也会呆在温室内看一会企业事务。**

 

**绕过像热带雨林一样潮湿闷热的植物丛，布鲁斯脊背上已经开始渗出汗水。他来到通往中心区的玻璃门前，将门拉开大步走进。超人一如既往的躺在床上，轻软的米色薄被仅虚掩在超人的腹部处。布鲁斯走到中心后立刻将空调温度下调，顿时一股股冷气输送进中心区，布鲁斯快慰的呼了口气。**

 

**超人已经毫无知觉的躺了几天，电脑分析他这两天就会恢复知觉。布鲁斯旋开按摩浴缸的水喉，清凉的水立即奔涌而出。**

**这几日为了处理莱克斯企业和韦恩企业合作的结尾事项，董事会也频频催促他赶紧着手。随着对莱克斯企业不人道行为的曝光和对卢瑟的起诉，莱克斯企业股价大幅下滑，作为备受谴责的下属制药企业则受到重创，不仅员工纷纷离职，而且还收到大批愤怒群众的抗议和游行。韦恩企业趁机收购了好几家莱克斯企业旗下的公司和资产。莱克斯企业在商界的地位与卢瑟本人的威望就这样摧枯拉朽的一去不返，当然，弃之而去的还有背后的** **JUN** **方。**

 

**虽然高层对卢瑟很失望，但他们也没有放弃尝试和韦恩企业的接洽。不同以往，韦恩企业大方的承接下了研发装甲的项目。一时间，各大媒体纷纷猜测，这是即莱克斯企业的没落后，韦恩企业决定抢占市场份额的决心。**

 

**事实上，布鲁斯很清楚高层暗地里对超人类的研究计划是不会停止的。亚曼达沃勒女士绝不甘心会让别人认为是自己办砸了差事，除去卢瑟，她还会寻找其他可以继续合作的人。与其如此，不如由韦恩企业主动接下。事实上日后对于高层的动向有了更多主动和掌控，才是蝙蝠侠最为看重的。**

 

**与此同时，露易丝莱恩，这位报道出一系列爆炸性新闻而炙手可热的记者，加上和布鲁斯韦恩的绯闻，各大新闻媒体也铆足了精神想采访到她。露易丝感到非常头疼，很显然，这个时候如果被小报记者发现自己居住在韦恩庄园内，恐怕就不是花边新闻那样简单了。所以她索性向佩里申请了工休。佩里大手一挥批准了。对于星球日报来说，增加了销量是件好事，但每日想采访的记者都堵在日报门口，那就非常麻烦了。当然露易丝也不忘同佩里汇报克拉克“因保护自己而受伤住院静养”的消息。面对两名得力手下都暂时无法工作的状况，忙得焦头烂额的佩里也只得怒吼着“好好休息吧！”后挂断了电话。**

 

**暂时摆脱狗仔追踪和卢瑟报复的麻烦，老宅内阿尔弗雷德也细心的陪伴着露易丝，不仅带她参观了整个庄园，还讲述了韦恩家族在哥谭的历史。期间露易丝去探望了昏迷不醒的超人。看到超人身上伤口基本愈合，露易丝终于松了口气，也再一次感谢了布鲁斯韦恩和阿尔弗雷德的精心照顾。不过露易丝也是头一次看到克拉克藏在衣服和制服下的身躯，不由有点移不开目光。**

 

**超人身形健硕，肌肉匀称，皮肤光洁似大理石，像是希腊雕塑的神祗健美异常。为了保证可以大面积吸收阳光，超人一丝不挂，身上仅用薄单遮盖下腹，上半身完全坦露在阳光下，腹部肌肉尽显。**

**穿过各种散发着植物特有辛辣味道的树丛，看到静静躺着的超人，如恍然发现休憩在树荫下的阿波罗之感。他体态健美恬然地安睡在这片丛林中，太阳能板的阴影遮盖住他的面庞，额前的小卷发被拨在一旁。他好像只是累了，就从战马上跳下来到树荫里小憩片刻。宽阔的前额让人忍不住想亲吻上去，抚弄他卷翘的睫毛。**

 

**布鲁斯也有点呆住。一开始超人还很憔悴，身上无数伤痕，头发被割的参差不齐。照射了几天太阳后，他慢慢恢复健康，变得越来越让人不能忽视。尤其是他那鼓胀的肌肉和光洁的肌肤，像檀木一样漆黑的头发。蝙蝠侠知道当这个沉睡的神苏醒的时候，眼睛是多么的湛蓝，就像阳光下爱琴海那样深邃。而现在他如此沉默赤裸的躺在床上，让布鲁斯内心有种奇怪的痒感。**


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

**超人在咕嘟咕嘟的水声中醒来，他环视四周：玻璃的墙壁，郁郁葱葱的热带植物，响彻耳畔的美声歌剧，还有，全裸躺在一间温室中央的自己。超人还记得朦胧中蝙蝠侠将自己救了出去，当时他头痛欲裂，眼睛胀痛不能视物。氪石带来的危害远超他的想象，不仅是腐蚀性，还有它的辐射，让超人感觉骨头都疼的发抖。以至于后来蝙蝠侠将他运往何处，他已经记不清了。辐射和腐蚀带来的痛苦还引发了一场体内的高热，身体本能性的排斥着有毒物体。他只记得自己又热又痛，阿尔弗雷德用清水清洗他的身体加上太阳光模拟器照射后，这一切才渐渐缓和下来。他终于摆脱了像是打摆子一样，体内剧烈的疼痛和灼烧，沉入了安慰的睡眠中。**

  
  
**现在，他醒来了，神清气爽，像是睡了一个深沉的好觉一样。超人望向顶棚，外面不时传来海鸥的叫声，虽然身处温室，但温度清爽宜人。这难道是蝙蝠侠的秘密藏身处？他微微转头，看到一旁一个因为疲惫的伏在桌子上睡着的身影，看上去，怎么那么眼熟？**   
  
  
**“布鲁斯-韦恩？”**   
  


**浅眠中的布鲁斯被这一声惊到，迅速从椅子上跳了起来转过身。浴缸里的睡美人终于苏醒了，超人睫毛上还滴着水珠，眼神有些迷茫，一脸不可置信的看着自己。**

  
**超人看到布鲁斯韦恩站在面前，脑中思绪万千。那晚解救他的是蝙蝠侠，怎么他醒来后看见的是布鲁斯韦恩？难道说......**   
  
  


**“蝙蝠侠是你的手下！这居然是真的！”**

  
  
**布鲁斯原本有些防备的肩膀松了下来，他对着天花板翻了一个无奈的白眼，任上帝都知道眼下的事实了。可这个时候还能联想如此丰富，不愧是童子军，真是不知道超人到底从克拉克肯特那，听了多少有关自己和蝙蝠侠的都市传说。虽然这个时候介绍自己有点不太正式，不过再不解释，恐怕超人脑中不知道又要对蝙蝠侠生出多少误解。**   
  
  


**“我是蝙蝠侠。”**

***  
  
 **阿尔弗雷德在厨房中忙碌着，自从老宅不再作为主要住处使用，很多房间和家具就必须封存起来，只有厨具齐全的大厨房还在使用中。平日里都是自己独自一人，现在有露易丝莱恩陪着他在厨房中帮忙，让阿尔弗雷德有点感慨。眼看着布鲁斯对记者先生有点上心，结果记者先生就生死不明，这样的境况怕是要让少爷短时间内对感情关系更要抗拒了。现在即使是他再抱有幻想，露易丝莱恩小姐也和布鲁斯少爷互不来电的局面也一览无遗。唉，整个韦恩家族仅存的两人中，自己已渐生华发，布鲁斯少爷依然坚持着危险的夜晚活动。原本性情和善的超人也倒下了，阿尔弗雷德心中对布鲁斯的担忧有增无减。**  
  
  
 **露易丝帮着阿尔弗雷德将黄油混合着红糖白砂糖搅打，阿尔弗雷德接过黄油混合物，将已经配好的另一些辅料放到黄油中。待混合均匀后，他从冰箱中取出已经用朗姆酒泡过的蔓越莓干，拌着巧克力碎片和黄油等，一起加进了面粉团中。面粉团在阿尔弗雷德手上逐渐绵软，揉匀，变成散发着可口香气的淡黄色面团。阿尔弗雷德取出保鲜膜，将面团裹起来放进了冰箱。暂时休息，阿尔弗雷德向露易丝问道：“还要等一个小时，露易丝小姐。在吃下午茶前，我们可以先喝点咖啡。我最近新买了一批咖啡，有从意大利咖啡胜地罗马来的中度烘培，还有巴西波旁圣多斯，以及衣索比亚西达莫的咖啡，您想要哪一种？”**  
  
  
 **看到到露易丝眨了眨眼睛，阿尔弗雷德笑了出来：“请原谅我的失礼之处，我已经很久没有这样开心了。要知道布鲁斯少爷通常只喜欢喝一些可以烧穿胃壁的液体。作为他的管家，我有很长时间未向别人展示我精心收藏的咖啡了，请原谅。” 露易丝表示自己在截稿期的时候通常喜欢喝地中海特浓，亦很乐意尝一尝阿弗的精品。阿尔弗雷德乐呵呵的拿出金色手柄的虹吸壶，听着露易丝讲述日报内的趣事。水欢快的在玻璃容器中沸腾，咖啡特有的醇厚浓香拌着水蒸气慢慢回荡在厨房中。**

  
***

**超人听到这话，从浴缸中站了起来。布鲁斯韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？想到夜晚里，粗着嗓子用不重复的字眼咒骂着超人的蝙蝠侠，被廊柱阴影笼罩的布鲁斯冷漠的脸，蝙蝠侠似笑非笑的嘲讽，布鲁斯带有酒香的深吻，还有寒冷的水管中紧紧靠着他散发出热气的蝙蝠侠。这一切都交织在超人的脑海里，蝙蝠侠居然是布鲁斯韦恩？**

 

**一时间，两人都沉吟在心事中。布鲁斯看着被水打湿的地面，眼睛可疑的避开超人身躯占领的空间。他咳了一声：“嗯，我不知道你会醒来所以，嗯，我去取点衣物过来。”**

 

**超人从浴缸中跨出，赤着脚拦在了布鲁斯前。他觉得如果错过这个机会，就没有好的时机说出一切了。身体还湿漉漉的滴着水，超人用双手按住布鲁斯的肩膀，不顾一切的说：“布鲁斯，等一下。”**

 

**布鲁斯身体有一瞬间的紧张，超人的手正放在他的肩膀上，感觉异常火热。他还天杀的赤裸着身体，挨得这么近，非常近，几乎都要达到让布鲁斯想要把超人背摔出去的距离。布鲁斯看见超人的嘴唇一翕一合，“ 我的外星名字是凯-艾尔，我在地球上的名字，是克拉克-肯特。”**

 

**布鲁斯紧盯着，他的双眼，不，那不再是布鲁斯的双眼，那是蝙蝠侠的。超人感觉自己好像都能看到蝙蝠侠的大脑中无数的齿轮飞速的运转着，将碎片一块块拼起。**

 

**克拉克肯特从不知名渠道得来的信息，超人谈起布鲁斯韦恩时的不自然，克拉克那些报道里的神奇经历，他们同一时间的消失，以及克拉克那明显结实异常的臂膀。布鲁斯感觉恼怒，如此多的信息，自己竟然如此盲目？他颤抖的深吸了一口气，超人面带歉意的低语：“抱歉，我想说，嗯，我应该早点说的。”**

 

**布鲁斯感到身体很疲乏，一个奇怪的表情出现在脸上，混着恼怒和莫名的安心，还有一丝懊恼。他想张开嘴说些什么，但最终只是含混的嘟囔了一声。在超人听来，像是掺杂着‘天杀的操’的一句‘知道了’。**

 

**突然走道上穿来阵阵脚步声，布鲁斯和超人一起转向声音来源。玻璃门被露易丝欢快的大力推开，阿尔弗雷德手上的托盘中盛着喷香扑鼻的白巧克力蔓越莓曲奇，两人有说有笑的走进温室中。看到浑身湿透但清醒的超人站在那里，阿尔弗雷德呆在门口惊喜的喊道我的天哪！同样欣喜发现超人健康醒来的露易丝，在打量了超人一番后停下来红着脸将目光挪向左边的树木，好像树上突然跳出一只袋鼠一样。**

 

**布鲁斯思绪回体赶紧后退了一步，超人也反应过来利用超级速度将床上的单子扯下围在腰间。**

  
**阿尔弗雷德咳了一声，装作没看见布鲁斯脸上泛出的微微红晕：“看见超人先生醒来，我也就放心了。另外轮床旁的小推车下有干净的衣物，先生请自便。布鲁斯少爷请帮我从外面车上把茶具拿进来，让我们先给超人先生一点私人空间吧。我和露易丝刚烤好了一些小饼干，一起品尝一下吧。”**

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**知道超人就是克拉克肯特，阿尔弗雷德并不感到吃惊，应该说某种程度上验证了他的猜测。自露易丝莱恩住进庄园直到超人被救后，她都没有过问或是担忧过克拉克肯特的安危。据布鲁斯原先的调查，两人不仅在报社关系亲密在闲暇时间也互相陪伴过，这种即使不是情侣也胜过普通同事的关系下，作为和露易丝莱恩有密切接触的阿尔弗雷德，相信她绝对不是一个冷酷的人，可以丝毫不顾克拉克肯特的安全。那就只有一种解释，她知道克拉克在哪，是否安全。既然蝙蝠侠都没找到克拉克，那么结论就非常明显了。**

 

**谈话间阿尔弗雷德瞥向布鲁斯，醒来的超人热情的感谢了布鲁斯等人，对阿尔弗雷德的白巧克力蔓越莓曲奇也大为赞赏。露易丝将近期发生的事情一一告诉超人，在听到已经向佩里说明缘由而得到请假批准后，他明显松了口气。异于别人欢喜的表情，布鲁斯保持着面无表情，不过阿尔弗雷德知道，少爷一直在超人的问题上保有自己的意见，现在超人将人类身份挑明，这对于少爷如何看待和对待超人都会带来不小的影响。**

 

**相较于下午茶时的快乐，晚餐就有点令人不安的沉寂。布鲁斯一心一意的切着牛肉，只是用的力气看上去不是在切美味的牛肉；另一边的克拉克欲言又止低着头好像盘子上用氪星文字写了首长篇史诗，阿尔弗雷德还是保持着一贯的沉稳。沉闷的空气像铅球一样坠在餐桌上，露易丝心中暗暗摇头，看看左边又瞟了眼右边，终于忍不住站了起来，“先生们，我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么。但是，无论是什么，都请说出来吧。毕竟，还有很多事情还尚待处理。” 她草草用餐巾擦了嘴嚼，叹了口气，“阿弗，我想喝一杯你上回泡给我的那种超香醇的咖啡，可以吗？”**

 

**“乐意之至，事实上我也急切的想喝一杯，露易丝小姐。”阿尔弗雷德和露易丝一同走出了餐厅。大门关上，布鲁斯停下了动作，克拉克也放下叉子看着杯中的红酒，摩挲着酒杯壁。**

 

**“ 跟我来。”**

 

**布鲁斯站起身，走过去打开餐厅另一边的大门，克拉克跟在后面。大门后是一条有着大型百合页窗的长廊，克拉克看着走在前面的布鲁斯。廊柱上昏黄的壁灯将他的影子拉长，投射在墙壁上。各种大小不一的油画挂在长廊一侧，影子和暗淡的灯光让油画中的人物略显诡异狰狞，让他有些不安，有种一晃神布鲁斯就会被拉入黑暗中的错觉。走过长廊后，是一个宴会厅，厅脚一侧的小书房中立着一座三角钢琴。径直走到琴前，布鲁斯停了下来。他将拇指贴在琴盖一处，清晰可闻的呵哒声后琴盖弹了起来。布鲁斯敲击着几个洁白的琴键，清脆的琴音被地板的轰鸣声掩盖。三角钢琴随着地板的运动被挪在一旁，地板肉眼可见的旋转打开下陷，一节节台阶显露眼前。**

 

**克拉克走下台阶最底端的时候被眼前的景象震撼住了，蝙蝠洞比他想象的还要深广，向下望去，可以看见停在空中一处伸展台上的蝙蝠机，远处还有几个依着山壁而修葺的大型管道，视线可见之处不仅排列着展柜还有大型计算机幽幽发出的蓝光。等一下，克拉克仔细看了一下，远处一个石笋下，那是一个和大都会自然博物馆中复原恐龙一样高大的，霸王龙吗？！来到洞中，更觉洞的宽广和远，克拉克嗅了嗅鼻子，虽说洞窟一般较为阴冷潮湿，不过有一股清凉的水气和咸腥味。“这里还通往海边？”**

 

**布鲁斯施施然坐在椅子上，敲击着键盘，“这里还通向你这几天住的温室。”**

 

**计算机上硕大的荧幕顿时亮起来，诸多报道和新闻视频被显现在上面。布鲁斯侧向克拉克，“在你昏迷的这几天发生了些事情。首先是卢瑟已经被逮捕了，研究所的事情已经初步进入审理阶段。其次是你的失踪问题。”**

  
**克拉克专注的盯着各种报道：焚烧着超人标志的愤怒人群；诸多报刊用鲜红的字眼醒目的写着‘超人应该负起责任！’；更有网络上热门词汇下滚动显示着对超人各种不满言论。他失踪昏迷的这两个星期，世界上发生了不少事情。**   
  


**布鲁斯一只手支着面颊，一只手放在膝盖上习惯性的搓揉着大拇指，他在观察着超人观看报道的面部表情。克拉克肯特就是超人这件事情给他的震动不小。超人具有人性，这对于'一个人不能拥有过于强大无约束的力量’的想法并没有改变，但让他不得不重新思考和评估超人本身。他是人，就会有普通人的软弱性，就会脆弱，就会做错事情。这代表地球上不再只有氪石可以伤害他，还有更深的东西可以伤害他，甚至伤害的更深。反过来讲，也可以成为最大的筹码。布鲁斯敢于向超人说出自身身份，因为他并不害怕超人，他知道只要他一天不相信超人，他就总会有可以伤害到超人的办法。知道克拉克肯特是超人就是另一回事，这说明超人信任他，相信他，敢于将自己的后背交给蝙蝠侠，这让布鲁斯非常为难。身为蝙蝠侠的一面始终在提防着，可身为布鲁斯的一面却想知道的更多，了解更多。**

  
  
**“看样子除了我从不受欢迎到令人厌恶的评价以外，你和露易丝颇受好评啊。”克拉克兴致勃勃地看着上面的一条新闻，往下滚动想看的更详细一些。布鲁斯注意到有几条对超人的报道下附着链接：布鲁斯韦恩和露易丝的绯闻追踪和视频，不仅面上有些微微发热。要知道经过记者的报道，他和露易丝的假绯闻已经走形的厉害。克拉克边看还大声的念了出来：“据本报记者跟踪报道，布鲁斯韦恩和露易丝莱恩的婚礼极有可能会定在哥谭最著名的礼堂，为此布鲁斯韦恩将不惜花费重金聘请名设计师打造结婚戒指和整场婚礼的装饰.....”**   
  


**布鲁斯喉咙里想挤出点什么，最终什么都没说按了下键盘，屏幕暗淡了下去。克拉克站直身子，一脸玩味的笑容。布鲁斯感到有点不自在的换了个坐姿，他从桌面下的抽屉里拿出一叠文件扔给了克拉克。克拉克飞快的看完后若有所思，布鲁斯说：“虽然军方那边有一份卢瑟个人如何复制超能力的计划，但是他们没有最原始的第一手数据。记录你身体数据的电脑已经被我摧毁，不过追踪病毒告诉我，卢瑟那还有一份副本，我猜他肯定是要人每天单独传输一份实验记录给他。”**

 

**克拉克专注听着，湛蓝的眼睛直直的看向他。布鲁斯的背从底部泛上来一种奇怪的感觉，他晃了晃身子决定无视它。“如今所有事情东窗事发，军方必然要追究卢瑟，通过亚曼达沃勒，军方虽然不能百分之百的确认卢瑟有一份原始实验数据，但很大程度上肯定相信他会保有一份。卢瑟对军方的说词必然会摸棱两可，不会咬定文件是否真的存在，既然军方对于制造超级战士的计划不会取消，那么即使卢瑟再罪大恶极，军方也会对卢瑟予以保护甚至最后可能还会保护性关押他。以我对卢瑟的了解，只要不彻底熄灭他的希望，他会用这份资料继续研究下去的。”**

  
**将手上的资料放到一边，克拉克双臂交叉抱在胸前，“我知道你想干什么，你想将资料偷出来销毁掉，让卢瑟的罪名坐实让军方不再庇护他。可亚曼达沃勒会怀疑你可能也有一份资料。如果卢瑟失去文件，军方就会把矛头对准你。这太危险了。我宁愿面对以后卢瑟可能会出监牢再对付我，也不会同意你这么做。”**   
  


**“这正是我的目的。”**

  
**克拉克有点皱眉，布鲁斯接着说：“我需要卢瑟有这份文件，这样我才能销毁了它，而让军方仍然认为卢瑟有这份文件。” 布鲁斯转身敲击了几下键盘，屏幕上顿时出现好几个类似监控录像的视频，克拉克看过去，画面里是他在氪石溶液中痛苦的面容和喊叫。“我们现在只是暂时查封了研究所的制药部门，对于下面的机密研究室，除了军方和蝙蝠侠知道，目前并未暴露在公众眼下，而我也正需要如此。对于超人的失踪，现在众说纷纭，民众需要一个说法。如果我们将这与制药部门的丑闻联系起来公之于众，再经由卢瑟的电脑发布一些经过改动的模糊视频和信息，就可以迫使军方行动和表态。”**   
  
  
**克拉克身体向上漂浮了几公分，他思考着，开始明白布鲁斯的计划是什么了，“你想给公众造成一种印象：超人之所以失踪，是因为被卢瑟关押；而为何会被关押，是因为想解救被作为非法人体实验的无辜百姓。事情如果曝出来，军方势必要做出表态和卢瑟划清关系；同时你也会找到卢瑟的文件藏于何处来销毁掉。这种局态下，即使卢瑟指控蝙蝠侠拥有这份文件，军方都不会相信了，因为军方会认为这些视频的泄露恰巧证明卢瑟有这份文件，并且想当作筹码来逼迫军方。”**   
  


**“民众不需要知道太多的真相，真正的真相也不用被公众所知。但只要适量的运用，军方就仍会坚信卢瑟握有一份文件，而超人之所以能逃出，完全仰仗露易丝莱恩的调查导致政府和军方参与进来，卢瑟离开实际掌控位置，对你的钳制也就放松了。我们只需要几个小爆炸来假装你的脱逃，地底那些机密研究也没有必要留存下来给军方；而那些可以控制住你的手段，完全可以留白给记者和民众去猜测就行了。当然，具体的细节还需要再敲定。”布鲁斯感到有点好笑，超人在思索事情的时候，有时会无意识的漂浮起来，如今克拉克穿着布鲁斯的白衬衫，像个氢气球一样离地几公分晃晃悠悠着。**

 

**克拉克发现布鲁斯看向自己的目光，低下头发觉自己飘了起来，赶紧落在了地面上，有点不好意思。他转过身，假装对巨型恐龙起了很大兴趣，“额，你说的这个计划我很赞成，不过这还需要和露易丝的配合。” 说到此，克拉克心头涌起一股奇怪的不顺畅，“不过嘛，你和露易丝都要结婚了，我想应该，没什么问题。” 他感觉自己有点生气，他对蝙蝠侠的为人还是了解的，可是一想到布鲁斯韦恩的各种绯闻，最主要的是，布鲁斯还吻过他！这到底算什么？都和露易丝传出婚讯，那这个吻算什么？这股没由来的怒气是为了露易丝的幸福着想，克拉克心中对自己这么解释道。**

 

**布鲁斯难得的表现出尴尬的一面，他想做出一个严肃解释的表情可眼神明显有点游弋，“我和露易丝的绯闻只是为了保护她的安全，她的报道对莱克斯企业和卢瑟本人带来了重大冲击，那些想要她的命的人，看到这种消息也会掂量一下的。” 再说了，我感兴趣的可不是露易丝啊，布鲁斯在心中暗暗加上一句。**

 

**“我知道。”**

  
  
**布鲁斯吓了一跳，难道我刚才把那句话说出来了吗？还是自从复原以来，超人还有了心灵感应能力？ 他们的双眼，在超级计算机发出的沉闷声音中对视着。克拉克为刚才的胡思乱想而感到歉疚，他了解蝙蝠侠，也对布鲁斯韦恩有某种“程度”上的了解。他知道布鲁斯肯定是出于好意才会任由这种绯闻滋生。只是，坐在他面前，这个会包裹在黑色面具和斗篷中的身影，他双眼坚毅，站立的时候肩膀自然流露出的信心；对待普通人的绅士风度和飞跃楼顶的优雅；以及显露出的下巴上的嘴唇，会去像深吻他那样的去吻别人的双唇。想到这个，克拉克感到穿杂在心中有股强烈的冲动。**   
  
  
**布鲁斯盯着克拉克，很显然他们都不约而同地想到了那次亲吻。他突然鲜明的意识到，克拉克穿着他的衣服，熨帖的凸显出所有的优点，现在洞里只有他们两个人，如果他站起来就会非常靠近克拉克，这样他就可以......**   
  
  
**口袋里的手机突然响起，阿尔弗雷德的面容出现在液晶上。克拉克有些感谢这个声音，他现在真的需要点空间，让自己不要再去想象那个吻的热度，以及接下来可能会发生什么，他的脸有点烧起来。布鲁斯心不在焉的接通了电话，“先生们，已经过了午夜，如果还想继续讨论的话，是否可以先上来喝杯热饮，毕竟洞内湿寒。”**   
  


**布鲁斯偏了偏头，看到手表上，指针已经指向凌晨一点。鉴于克拉克刚清醒过来，目前的状况也确实谈不了什么正事，他对着手机咕哝了一句“知道了”，感到内心里泛起一阵懊恼。在走出蝙蝠洞的时间里，他们聊了一路对于哥谭和大都会文学的看法。三角钢琴重新复位后，布鲁斯准备离开前往自己的卧室，克拉克看上去有点迟疑又有点期待的喊住了布鲁斯：“嗯，鉴于你已经知道我的身份了，我想在这件事情结束后，可不可以请你吃个饭。”**

  
  
**布鲁斯明显有些惊讶的表情让克拉克担心自己是不是不该发出这个邀请，“你知道的，为了感谢。而且我认为我们需要互相多了解一下对方，嗯，为了以后的合作。” 克拉克听天由命的看向布鲁斯耳朵后边那副挂画，他能听到布鲁斯的心脏加快了跳动，似乎有一瞬间屏住了呼吸。**   
  
  
**“我很期待。” 布鲁斯回望向克拉克，没法隐藏话语中的笑意。他转过身，双手插在口袋中走向楼梯，“乐意之至，克拉克，晚安。” 克拉克捕捉到他嘴角一抹带起的笑容。直到躺倒在阿尔弗雷德为他准备的客房中的大床上，克拉克用力的搓了搓脸，才从对大都会餐馆的热情搜索中回过神。克拉克俯过身钻进绵软的被子下，他闭上眼睛，听到外面树林中混乱的嗡嗡声，翅膀轻微的拍击和啮齿的啃噬，沉入了睡眠中。**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

**La Rose des Vents里幽幽的播放着肖邦的C小调，每个小隔间中充满了窃窃私语的小情侣们。圆形的餐桌正中央放着点燃的蜡烛，克拉克有点后悔没有在网上预约另一家餐馆，他走到餐厅门口才看到“主厨当日推荐”板子上，用粉红色圈出的“情侣今日打折”。看了看手表，克拉克有些坐立不安，他只是想约布鲁斯吃个饭，在一个比较私密的地方聊一些不为人知的事情。**

 

**时针指向八点的时候，餐厅内的音乐突然换成轻松的爵士乐《cheek to cheek》，欢快的音乐也让在座的情侣情绪高涨，欢声笑语多了起来。这个时候，餐厅的门由外推开，布鲁斯还穿着未来得及换下的深蓝色正装。等在门口的侍者将他引向克拉克的座位，他像踩着轻快音乐走过来的黑猫，走到克拉克面前时，他取下鼻梁上的墨镜，露出微带带着歉意的笑容。**

**布鲁斯不知道为什么嘴角抑制不住的上仰，走进餐厅的时候，他就看见诸多情侣今晚聚集于此。因为事务繁忙他还没得及换休闲衣服再过来，马上就要到约定的时间，布鲁斯只得在车上解下领带一路风驰电掣的赶来。迎面扑鼻而来整个餐厅美妙的香味，还有音乐。他一眼就望见了克拉克。布鲁斯努力抑制自己走向克拉克的时候，过于欢快的步伐。**

**等布鲁斯好整以暇地坐下后，克拉克准备的话语突然找不到开头。他灵敏的鼻子已经嗅到布鲁斯身上迎面而来特有的男香，还有他手上残留的方向盘皮革的味道。克拉克能听到此刻在餐厅里所有人的耳语，心跳和细碎的声音，可他觉得布鲁斯的心脏声好像就在耳畔。他深吸一口气，把自己的鼻子和耳朵拉回来，拿过一旁的菜单。其实他已经事先研究过菜式和酒单，知道颇受好评的几道菜。**

**坐落在火车站对面的La Rose des Vents是一家超过百年的老店，最早仅是一家面向游客用来休息的咖啡馆，后来慢慢变为餐馆。老板将店面增大后重新装潢，廊柱上装饰的油画和拱顶的花窗玻璃都已成为政府的文物保护对象。各路明星和政客都曾在这里吃过饭，餐馆旁的地下酒馆墙上就挂着无数的签名和合影照。即使历经这么多岁月，餐馆的价格和味道依然不变，装潢后的餐馆内更加重视私密性，所有的座位都有着非常好的隐秘和宽叶植物遮挡，因此这里也成了很多情侣约会的浪漫之地。**

 

**选好今晚的主菜后，克拉克选了一瓶骑士酒庄的葡萄酒。伴着酒塞“嘣”的一声拔出来，红葡萄酒的问道蔓延开来。布鲁斯品着酒，眼睛有点从克拉克身上撕不下来。他不想表现的过于激动，克拉克说这只是一个小小的促进认识的机会，并不能表明他就会有相同的想法，但在已经超过一个星期没有见面后，布鲁斯对这顿晚餐有些不由自主的期待。**

**克拉克身体康复后，在蝙蝠洞里进行了一系列测试，来查验氪石溶液对他的影响，结果显示一切能力正常。不过布鲁斯还是建立了一份身体监控，以防出现长期影响。在那之后，克拉克一边要忙于重归大众视野一边还要应付佩里对他归来的大力“欢迎”--用非常多的工作；布鲁斯除却和露易丝私下会晤处理对卢瑟的报道还要抽出时间找寻藏起来的文件。他们实在没有办法可以歇下来好好聊一下。因而对于今晚，这顿时隔一个星期多约定好的晚餐，克拉克也很期待。**

 

**整顿晚餐，布鲁斯有些心猿意马，克拉克的嘴唇上下碰触说着一些风趣的话题，而他却一直在想如何才能在不惊动整个餐厅的情况下吻住那对唇。自从超人被捕，他一直过着繁忙不知睡眠的生活。接到克拉克的电话来约定晚餐的时候，他不能停止的坐在办公室里想起在这吻住克拉克的感觉。现在，他就坐在克拉克对面，还要努力克制不去浮想联翩，实在是有点困难。**

 

**“佩里就一直在会议上大吼，他根本没注意一手拿过的咖啡不是自己的，结果.....” 克拉克停下话头，他不知道布鲁斯是太累了没什么精力听自己说话，还是他的错觉，布鲁斯的双眼有种虎视眈眈的火焰燃起来了？**

 

**“布鲁斯？”**

 

**布鲁斯深吸口气，镇定，韦恩家族可不是靠惊扰猎物而挣到第一桶金的，稍微蝙蝠侠些。“ 我很抱歉，只是，克拉克，你说要加深对彼此的认识，我以为你会问些什么。”**

  
**克拉克沉默了一下，“布鲁斯，你对我的第一印象是什么？”**

 

**“如果你说隐藏在这套不合身衬衫下面的，那应该是：傲慢，无礼，危险.....” 布鲁斯考虑了一下，还是说了出来 “还有恐惧。”克拉克没有反驳，他示意布鲁斯准备听接下来的。**

 

**“我小的时候，你知道像我这种家庭的孩子都会被送去一些私立学校。我有个朋友，他一直在我们这群小屁孩中特别厉害，因为他经常向我们显摆从父亲保险箱里偷出来的枪，当时学校里没有不服他的。再后来，我听到杀死我父母的乔-齐尔要被法庭释放的时候，我拿了一把枪，没有告诉阿尔弗雷德，只是留了张纸条就出门了。我找到他的时候，拿枪指着他，他吓坏了。那已经不再是我记忆中的脸，他没有我记忆中那样凶狠狰狞，甚至非常衰老，看上去糟的像坨屎。” 布鲁斯沉入回忆中，他清晰的记得那一天的一切，时间，日期，甚至空气中略带潮湿的触感。**

 

**“我就那样看着他，胸口像要炸开一样，他甚至都没认出我是谁。我问他为什么杀害韦恩夫妇，我重复问了好几遍，他才记起来，说他只是想抢我母亲的珍珠项链买酒喝。我拿枪的手没有一丝颤抖，他还说第二天才知道杀死的是韦恩夫妇。我看了他很久，然后我一弹未发回到了老宅。阿尔弗雷德连纸条都没看到，他都不知道我出去了，干了些什么。” 布鲁斯看着自己放在桌上的手，干燥温暖有力，上满充满了伤痕和老茧。“我回到房间把自己裹在被子里。第二天，我收到消息，他被法庭释放的那天死在了法院门口。自那以后没过多久，我就离开了哥谭。”**

  
**“克拉克，那一刻，我能感觉到。我是多么有力，有理由，可以去惩罚一个人。但我也是那么无力，因为我和他在那一刻是同一种人。他杀一个人只是为了钱，我想杀他是为了复仇。这个世界兜兜转转，再回到原点，我竟然和他没有区别，我们都用自己的理由去判处一个人的存亡。”**   
  
**布鲁斯抬头，克拉克盯着他的双眼，“法律和道德都不能束缚一个人的时候，手里有枪，谁能保证不会扣下扳机？” 布鲁斯伸出手，抵在克拉克衬衫外，手指像是烫到一样。“在衬衫下面的人，他是在走钢丝，没人知道钢丝会不会断，没人能保证他不会从上面掉下来。我不能，你也不能。”**   
  


**没有给布鲁斯将手缩回去的时间，克拉克一把攥住布鲁斯的手腕。他们的身体隔着一张小圆桌挨得很近，他把布鲁斯的手贴在自己的胸膛上，听到手掌间脉搏跳动的声音加快了。他盯着布鲁斯的双眼，声音近乎耳语，“那么是什么，让一位黑夜中的守望者，敢于跳进洞里救出了这个人，这个让你感觉危险，可怕，不可控的存在？”**

 

**“因为你，克拉克。因为他关心别人，甚至不惜通知你，去警告我卢瑟的危险。他在乎火灾中尚未获救的人，还在乎可以自己应付一切的人，担心一个亿万富翁可能会受到伤害。这么愚蠢，” 布鲁斯没有挣脱，手腕翻转拉住克拉克，他的大拇指就搭在克拉克的静脉上来回摩挲着这一小片皮肤。“但也这么美好。” 他们四目相对，布鲁斯不知道为什么自己的呼吸有点急促，下一秒他只感觉自己的牙齿轻轻咬了一下克拉克的下唇，克拉克微微张开嘴唇，他将克拉克吻住。克拉克的眼睛蓝的发亮，又逐渐因欲望沉重渐渐闭上。他闻起来还是那么好，那么美妙，尝起来有些肉汁的味道，还有葡萄酒的香气。更加深入后，又像是柑橘的甜，散发着阳光的热力。他们就像世界在这一刻暂停了，忘我地互相吸吮着。克拉克从喉间发出微弱的唔唔声，布鲁斯停下来，他从克拉克的眼睛里看到自己，满脸绯红，写满了下一刻就要撕开克拉克衬衫的渴望。他们的手腕还互相交叠着，布鲁斯将克拉克的一只食指伸到嘴边，轻轻的啃咬着，克拉克看上去宛若刚从梦中醒来；当他用舌头舔了舔指肚的时候，克拉克咳了一声将手缩了回去。下一刻，侍者就走进隔间询问是否要来点甜点。**

 

**布鲁斯已经完全吃不进去任何甜点了，克拉克也是如此。他匆匆付完帐，就被布鲁斯脚不沾地的拽到了车上。布鲁斯将克拉克狠狠压在座椅上，两人吻的难解难分，听着克拉克发出舒服的喉音，布鲁斯已经没有办法停下自己疯涨的渴望。他伸手揭开克拉克衣服的扣子，衣服下面果然是氪星人的红蓝S标志，布鲁斯用手指沿着曲线描绘，一路向下摸到裤子的边缘。克拉克将布鲁斯拉的更近了，他干热的双手熨帖的从布鲁斯的腰部钻进衣服下面，一寸寸描绘细数着身上的伤痕，两个人互相揉搓着发出喘息的声音。突然克拉克速度极快的翻身将布鲁斯遮挡住，一辆从停车场驶出的车前灯刚好扫过驾驶室，布鲁斯衣衫凌乱喘着粗气被克拉克挡在下面，两人对视了一眼，整个停车场又重新陷入宁静，放佛片刻的永恒，布鲁斯将已经溶进空气中的脑子拔了回来。他挪到驾驶位，跑车瞬间就被启动了，低沉的轰鸣声从街头快速的传到街尾。克拉克并没有阻止布鲁斯，他完全可以用自己的超级速度在几秒内就到布鲁斯的住宅，但他害怕一旦抱住布鲁斯，可能就不知道会飞到哪里去了。一路上，布鲁斯神情严肃的看着前方，超过一辆又一辆车，克拉克完全不知道过了多久，他努力不要扑到布鲁斯身上，避免让两个人在飞驰的车上浑然忘我的粘在一起。**

 

  
**停到门口的时候，布鲁斯用指纹打开门，下一秒，他就眼花缭乱的栽进了柔软的大床上，克拉克像一头热情的小狗一样压了上来，他已经将自己红蓝相间的战衣和外套抛在了地上，布鲁斯的手下全是热乎乎的光裸皮肤。布鲁斯裤子的皮带已经解开，克拉克将一条腿挤进他的腿间，不快不慢的隔着布料摩挲着布鲁斯的股间。布鲁斯已经硬了，他的手也插到克拉克裤子和臀部的中间揉捏着。克拉克松开布鲁斯，直起身，想要把皮带打开。布鲁斯将自己向上蹭了蹭，曲起一条腿，饶有兴致地看着克拉克。感受到布鲁斯的目光，克拉克干脆站起来，他的手缓慢的伸到裤子下，将它一点点褪下。**   
  


**一片黑暗中，只有落地玻璃窗外依稀的月光越过湖水探进房内，克拉克缓缓展露着自己的身躯。他在月光中全然赤裸着，眼睛蓝的惊人，像是一团火充斥其间。月光温柔的从他的结实的腰部倾泻而下，有力匀称的小腿在月光中留下一片阴影。他微微喘息着，全然硬了，浑身上下充满着情欲，望向欣赏这一切的布鲁斯。**

 

**克拉克没有抬腿走向布鲁斯，他漂浮了起来，像一片云一样潜入布鲁斯最美妙的梦中，一头扎了进去。布鲁斯已经完全忘记自己，只剩下克拉克完美的身体，紧紧的贴在身上。他胡乱的舔着克拉克的胸膛，在无数的吻中感受克拉克的重量压在腿上。他尝起来和想象的一样好，更好。布鲁斯翻身将克拉克压在身下，用手和唇舌全力挑逗挖掘着克拉克的敏感，像黑豹一样，含住克拉克的喉结微微吸吮，用舌头一点点舔去锁骨和面庞上滴落的汗水。布鲁斯的手感觉已经被这具身体完全吸住，无法离开。他摸到克拉克挺翘的臀瓣，用力的揉捏起来，还大力的拍了一下。**

 

**克拉克的眼睛半闭合着，嘴唇微张，感受着布鲁斯带给他的一切。臀部被突然拍了一下，让他张开眼睛看到布鲁斯肌肉纠结，从上方饥渴的盯着他。看到克拉克半张的嘴唇间露出的舌尖，布鲁斯俯下身再一次深深的吻住他，克拉克沉迷的发出呻吟声，布鲁斯手伸进床头的柜子里摸到润滑，挤到手上。他停了下来，看着克拉克。**

 

**克拉克眼神已全然被情欲征服，他微微直起身，双腿慢慢分开让布鲁斯挤进其中。布鲁斯一点点向下吻去，啄吻着他的腹肌，用舌头描绘着细条，克拉克用双手轻轻揉弄着布鲁斯的发顶。突然布鲁斯埋下去将克拉克的勃起含住，克拉克身体颤抖了一下，双手微微使劲又赶紧放开。布鲁斯一点点舔着，然后又深深含入，他的手边顶弄着克拉克的会阴，边将润滑剂挤进后面。克拉克已经无法抑制的发出大声的喘息，前后夹攻的快感太过猛烈，只能随着布鲁斯的动作起伏。看着克拉克的脸，布鲁斯抬起身，知道他已经可以了，布鲁斯缓缓将自己推了进去。**

 

**他缓慢的动作都快弄疯克拉克了，克拉克身体绷紧，连脚尖都蜷起来抓紧了下面的床单。他紧闭着双眼，布鲁斯猛地深深刺入让他紧咬着嘴唇发出细碎的呻吟。布鲁斯赶紧停下来，他觉得已经伤到克拉克了，但这具完美身体的主人，现在就躺在身下，被他带来的情欲充满，让布鲁斯情绪高涨控制不住。感到克拉克身体放松下来，布鲁斯开始律动起来，逐渐加快速度，克拉克随着撞击发出断断续续的美妙声音，他已经被布鲁斯带来的快乐要涨满了。布鲁斯将克拉克双臂打开钉在床头，咬着牙狠狠顶弄着，克拉克眼睑都红了喘着气嘶哑的说：“布鲁斯....啊......天啊.......再用力一点........求你......是的，是的.......”**

 

**布鲁斯听到这话，双手抬起克拉克的腰，克拉克将双腿缠上布鲁斯。随之而来更加凶猛的粗暴顶撞让克拉克大叫起来，勃起在两人腹部来回挤蹭，渗出的液体湿了一片，布鲁斯伸出手握住它上下揉搓，克拉克混乱的低叫起来，快乐的腰肢都有些颤抖。被大力揉搓着，肉体和精神都被极度刺激，克拉克只能感觉自己的手紧握成拳抵在床头。两人的身上都布满了汗水，随着布鲁斯的晃动，两人的汗水纷纷滴落，混合着润滑因为快速的摩擦发出响声，布鲁斯感觉自己已经被推到高潮的边缘，克拉克的身体也绷紧，腰向上挺起弯成弓形，“布鲁斯，布鲁斯！” 克拉克沙哑的嚷出，极度的绚丽快感迅速窜上大脑，布鲁斯感到失去所有颜色和语言的空白将他击倒，他重重的释放出来，和克拉克一起倒在床上。**

 

**克拉克怀疑自己有一瞬间都不能呼吸了，虽然他的确不需要呼吸，但那种强烈冲击的刺激，让他的大脑把所有感觉放大再放大，他听见夹在自己的喘息中布鲁斯雷鸣般的心跳声。两个人汗津津的大口呼吸，克拉克侧过身亲吻着布鲁斯脸颊，鼻子。布鲁斯的双臂还环绕着克拉克的腰，他两毫无间隙的交叠在一起，心脏放佛只隔着一层薄纸似的一起震动。克拉克昏沉沉的享受着高潮的余韵，布鲁斯挪动双臂，搂住克拉克，他的双手放在克拉克的背部，感受着手下肌肉起伏，最终平静下来。在湖水和穿过的风声中，看着地面上的月光，布鲁斯疲倦的沉入黑甜的梦乡中。**

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**阿尔弗雷德醒来，他看了看表，比定下的闹钟早了十几分钟。像我这个岁数的老人，都是醒得这么早，阿尔弗雷德躺在床上自嘲的想着。管家的工作涵盖很多，但自从布鲁斯少爷移到湖边居住后，老宅内众多房间和功能就被封存起来，而自己大部分的工作也转到地下。当然，作为哥谭上流社会不可缺少的宴会或舞会，偶尔仍会在宅邸内举行以外，大部分时间里这栋气势辉煌的建筑都寂静无声。**

 

**少爷回到哥谭后，阿尔弗雷德就已经不再去数这是自己在韦恩宅内的第几个年头。有时他也曾想过，主要是在布鲁斯少爷离开的日子里，自己如果不做韦恩家族的管家会去做些什么。但少爷回来后，他就已经不再去想了。**

 

**和送信的老莱尔聊过后，他拿着厚厚一堆信返回了老宅。天还雾蒙蒙的，正处于太阳即将升起的时刻，让他回忆起过往。以前韦恩夫妇很喜欢清晨一起看磅礴的太阳从地面跃起。他们会夜宿白崖温室，听着海鸥的声音，早上看远远的海平面上跳出来的黄日。啊，甜蜜的时光总是那样短暂。现在白崖和整个韦恩庄园都变成了蝙蝠侠的阁楼，阿尔弗雷德时常会觉得，此生都不可能看到少爷会和什么人看日出的景象，毕竟他自己能不能清晨起来都是问题。**

 

**漫无目的的思绪被定时钟的铃声打断，他取出烤箱内热气腾腾的馅饼。克拉克走后，还专门打电话将堪萨斯特制苹果派的秘方给了阿尔弗雷德。显然，布鲁斯，或蝙蝠侠是个甜牙齿已经是不用言说的秘密了。尽管阿尔弗雷德相信布鲁斯少爷会有最起码的生活能力，但恐怕厨艺并不在其中，所以阿尔弗雷德会尽可能准备一些仅需加热的食物和麦片牛奶等一起放置到湖边小宅的冰箱内。**

 

**将派小心的包裹放在保温箱内，阿尔弗雷德开着小车来到湖边小宅外。老宅和湖边的下方都有蝙蝠洞联通，不过阿尔弗雷德还是喜欢自地面行驶，呼吸点新鲜空气。**

 

**贴上拇指后，门悄无声息的打开了。阿尔弗雷德提着箱子和信件漫步而入，他原准备将这些东西先放到厨房的梳理台上，可一股混合着咖啡和煎炸的香气让他停下了脚步。布鲁斯少爷时常会带一些女士回家，不过她们通常都会伴随着香水气息在清晨离去；即使没有离去或被邀请留下的女士，也都会和少爷一起享用自己准备的早餐。这样看来，难道少爷自己在做早餐？**

 

**阿尔弗雷德赶紧走进厨房，要知道少爷想挑战一切的决心是好的，但浪费食物就不必了，“布鲁斯少爷......”**

 

**上半身穿着白色衬衫的克拉克肯特转过了身，手上还拿着锅铲。平底锅里是鸡蛋和培根在滋滋作响，旁边的咖啡壶冒出热气正在蒸煮咖啡。看到阿尔弗雷德，克拉克可疑的慌张了一下。难道昨晚蝙蝠侠邀请超人商量事情过晚而留宿超人了吗？如果是这样，实在应该通知他，让客人做早饭太不像话了，阿尔弗雷德将保温箱和信件放下思忖着说：“肯特先生，请让我来吧，让客人做饭实在太不得体了。”**

 

**说着，阿尔弗雷德脱下外套挽起袖子，克拉克有些慌张的阻止，“啊，不用了，我来就行，我在家常做的。” 说话间，阿尔弗雷德已经转过梳理台，他看见，克拉克肯特下半身只穿了一个黑色的短裤赤着脚站在地上，黑色短裤从样式和款式上来看，应该是布鲁斯少爷的。  
**

 

**啊，哦。**

 

**阿尔弗雷德不动声色，接过克拉克手中的锅铲，“还是让我来吧，肯特先生。我知道你身体好不会生病，但穿的这样单薄在清晨还是不行的，进去多穿一点吧。我做了派，是按照你说的配方，还想请你评价一下味道如何。”**

**克拉克脸上已经明显泛出红晕，他点了点头，假装镇定的走进了卧室。阿尔弗雷德取出盘子放在一边，想着如果这样的情景再出现几次，他就要和负责收养系统的马琳妲女士联系一下了。  
**

 

**布鲁斯走进厨房的时候，克拉克和阿尔弗雷德正在讨论着，听起来，他们在说制作苹果派的多种方法。他倒不记得，克拉克什么时候居然还将自己母亲特制的苹果派秘方说给阿尔弗雷德。看到他走进来，阿尔弗雷德将一块切好的派放在盘中，布鲁斯拿起来尝了一口，两个人都盯着他。**

 

**“还不错，皮很脆，甜味控制的刚好。”布鲁斯不知不觉将这块派全吃完了，苹果的甜香回味在唇舌让他想起昨夜的葡萄酒香气。听到布鲁斯中肯的评价，克拉克咧了咧嘴，拿起放在一旁的外套。布鲁斯明显有点错愕，克拉克避开布鲁斯的视线戴上眼镜，“我要迟到了，还有篇稿子要审，谢谢你的派，阿尔弗雷德。” 他道别后急匆匆地跑出了屋子。**

 

**哼，他可是克拉克，超人，哪有可能会迟到。布鲁斯在桌边坐下端起咖啡杯喝了一口，难不成清晨起来面对一个眼神凶恶的胡子男还会让他感到不安和害羞吗？**

 

**阿尔弗雷德将盛有鸡蛋培根的盘子放到布鲁斯面前，布鲁斯拿起放在一旁的报纸，抖了抖打开。阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子说：“今早收到了很多来信，其中几封比较重要的我已经放在办公桌上了。只是，” 他可疑得顿了一下，继续说：“还收到了两张闯红灯的罚单，我倒不知道少爷对圣弗朗西斯火车站和冯赛马黑街感兴趣。”**

 

**好吧，** **现在** **他知道克拉克为什么要逃走了，幸亏还有报纸挡着。布鲁斯镇定自若的将报纸翻了一页。**

 

**“然而，我倒是知道位于圣弗朗西斯火车站对面有家味道非常不错的老店，只有那里的肉汁才会加入特殊的香料。”阿尔弗雷德转过身将榨汁机里的果汁倒进玻璃杯中。布鲁斯感到有些尴尬，通常对于他带人回家，阿尔弗雷德并不会说些什么，当然他也偶尔会抱怨自己白白浪费良好的基因，让韦恩家族哭泣什么的。不过鉴于他看护过超人，知道他的真实身份，同时也很了解蝙蝠侠某些黑暗的秘密，阿尔弗雷德也许会有自己的看法。他咳了一声，“阿弗，拜托？”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德将果汁递给布鲁斯，看着露在报纸顶端的双眼，“我只是希望有人可以代** **替** **我，接下每天早晨面对某些人严重的起床气和做美味早餐的工作。我希望你过得很好，少爷。不仅仅是生活上，而且，”阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，像是希望一个带有重量的词语掉下来说明这一切，“是这种，有人可以知道你工作上出了什么问题，和你一起工作，可以帮助你的生活。我的确希望你过自己想要的生活，但是，是和什么人一起过。”**

 

**布鲁斯将报纸放到桌面上，他想说些什么，比如这只不过是一晚而已；或是没人可以帮助我的工作，我可以自己做得很好；又或是什么都不说。但他忍不住想说些什么，最终他迟疑着说：“阿弗，你应该知道，如果和一起工作的人在一起，算是办公室恋情。理论上来说，是非常不合理且容易导致糟糕结果的。”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉毛：“那就更应该认真看待。而且，严格意义上来讲，不分享办公区域，且只分享部分工作，那是互助小组。顺便，早餐大部分是肯特少爷准备的，请全部吃完。” 说完，阿尔弗雷德拎起保温箱，以还有事情为由离开了，留下布鲁斯一个人沉思。**

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**露易丝走出电梯，快步走进办公室，远处赫然又一束鲜艳的花束摆在她的座位上。自传出和布鲁斯韦恩的绯闻以来，着实给她的记者生活带来了不少麻烦。除了行事更加小心低调以外，她还换了住处所有的锁，在使用了设备确定房间内没有任何监控后她才敢放心的在室内换衣服。而现在，已经持续快一周的鲜花攻势又把她向爆发的边界推了一把。**

 

**隔壁的温莎带着歉意的眼神看了她一眼：绯闻一出来，露易丝身边很多本来带有好感的男士顿时作鸟兽散。虽然后来布鲁斯韦恩在公开场合澄清了事实，但那已经是在漫天的谣言散播几周后了。相应的，布鲁斯韦恩也送来表达歉意的花束和礼物。经过一段时间后，事态终于平息下来，不再有更多记者堵在楼外等她下班。但最近出现的** **这个** **追求者明显心意坚决，露易丝问过快递小哥甚至想出钱让他把这些东西送回去，可所有都是网络订单预先付款。温莎想：如果那位送花的人看到露易丝苦恼的灌下好几杯长岛冰茶破口大骂的时候，可就不会乐观的以为这是浪漫之举了。**

 

**噢，妈的，又一个。露易丝心中暗暗诅咒着，没好气的将包和外套扔在椅子上。她将鲜花中的卡片取了出来，一直以来，卡片上始终都只写一句话：** _我们终将相遇_ **。没署名，没任何其他表达爱意的语句。**

 

**温莎站起身，倚在隔板上看着眉头紧皱的露易丝：“还是没有任何名字吗？”**

 

**露易丝皱眉，将卡片捏成一团扔进废纸篓，“没有，卡勒那边已经通过网络搜索过下单的地址和付款的信息，什么都没找到。”**

 

**扁了扁嘴，温莎思索起来：无论何种方式求爱，最重要的一点就是让自己在众多追求者中凸显出来。这种无名无姓，显然对于自己本身并不在意，更明显的，卡片上从来没有任何浪漫语言。她建议着：“要我说，太诡异了，露易丝你真的不考虑找布鲁斯韦恩商量一下吗？”**

 

**叹了口气，因为现在所有事情搅在一起，着实让露易丝抓狂。显然对于莱克斯企业的曝光让星球日报销量大增了好一阵，不过日子总要前进，新的新闻还在等待挖掘。可根据现在的曝光度，露易丝不能和自己的线人联系，而这种胶着的现状只能靠该死的时间平复。为了一束匿名花束去找布鲁斯韦恩？她是不讨厌布鲁斯韦恩，但这种事情还是免了吧。现在她有更重要的事情需要联系布鲁斯。**

 

**掏出一部老式的黑白手机，这是露易丝私下用来联系线人防追踪的。她输入布鲁斯一个隐秘的号码，将健身房内一个存储柜的密码和地点发给了他。现在这个时点，他们** **实在不适合面谈，不过露易丝将所有信息都放在柜中，相信他一定不会错过。**

 

**忙碌了一天，疲惫的回到公寓的露易丝走上楼梯，走廊静悄悄的，房门前赫然放着一个花篮。她顿了一下，虽然住处被暴露在预料之中，住在韦恩老宅的时候她就已经在报道中看过很多记者蹲守在公寓外面。不过一个匿名追求者送花到门口，怎么看都有点可疑，这开始令她担心了。露易丝走上前，白色的卡片一如既往的插在其中，她弯下腰小心翼翼的取出，不同以往的是，上面隐约闻到一股香水味。打开卡片，上面只写了一个词：**

 

_HELLO_

 

**突然一股风从背后袭来，还未等她转过身，就被一个强壮的男性用浸过药物的布捂住了脸。下一秒，她就感觉天旋地转，世界放佛突然放大在眼前急速退去。陷入黑暗前她只看见自己的手躺在地板上，旁边散落着那张白色卡片。**

  
*******

 

**布鲁斯打开柜子，里面放了一个黄色文件夹。他抽了出来，警惕的看了眼四周，打开看了起来。里面是露易丝重新跟随调查队进驻研究所的搜查报告，很多地方用马克笔标注出来贴有附注，一张表格上面写道：**

 

_我找了卡勒，他确认有人定时将一份数据传输给市内的一个地方，时间和地点都非常规律，上传的时间通常都是凌晨。鉴于克拉克提供的信息：地下电脑都无法向外传输数据必须借用其他楼层。我对照过有权限进入这层的人员刷卡时间，参照被卡勒恢复的监控录像，我在研究院数据库中发现了这个人：霍伊斯布森博士。_

 

**标注上画了一个黑色箭头向下，布鲁斯翻过一页，霍伊斯布森博士的个人简历展示了出来。露易丝用红色的马克笔重重画了一个圈在照片上，又一个黄色便利贴在旁边：**

 

_这个博士的履历非常神秘，现有的手段没查到任何有用的线索，但卡勒的私人面部识别系统帮我定位到了这个人，最终让我确认了文件的去向。_

 

**布鲁斯仔细的看着露易丝放在里面的另一张简历，身穿白大褂戴着一副眼镜的达布尼-多诺万，在他显著的各项说明和头衔中，他注意到露易丝特意用下划线标注出的“** _克隆，遗传试验，人类基因，基因改变_ **”。很显然，无论卢瑟如何想掩盖自己的目的，甚至伪造出一个霍伊斯布森博士，都被多诺万的各项伟绩说明了一切。**   
  


**一旁的贴纸写着：**

 

_卡勒无法破解出传输数据的最终地点，但给出的大致区域可以判定，有极大的可能，文件就在多诺万内宅中。当然也不排除可能会经由多诺万的电脑再传输给卢瑟。_

 

**合上文件夹，布鲁斯思考着：他了解卢瑟，在这种境况下，军方肯定会使用各种手段搜索他的住处等。不要将鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里。卢瑟很可能会销毁掉自己拥有文件的线索，让视线外的多诺万保存一份，这样做显然更为安全和隐秘。而且暗访一次多诺万的住处比毫无头绪的找卢瑟的秘密基地更易着手，布鲁斯关上柜子，将文件揣进怀中走出健身房。**

 

**谢了，露易丝。是蝙蝠侠该出动的时候了。**

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**已经进入梦乡的玛莎被一阵铃声吵醒，她爬起来扭亮台灯接起电话，话筒那头传来一阵静默的沙沙声。玛莎看了看床头的表：凌晨三点，她有点无奈：“克拉克，我的孩子，到底什么事？你知道我没有读心的能力。”**

 

**克拉克吸了一口气，并没有回应玛莎的打趣：“妈，我有个问题想问你。”**

 

**玛莎拽过椅子上的衣服披到肩上，她感到儿子有些紧张：“哦，什么问题？”**

 

**“妈，你和爸当年是怎么......嗯我的意思是，你怎么确定那个人必须就是他？”**

 

**哦，感情问题。玛莎挑了挑眉。虽然她让乔纳森私下和克拉克谈过“通常意义”上男孩子应有的教育，但因为克拉克的整个青春期都沉溺在自己身份和能力的烦恼上，对于感情明显有些迟钝，她还在想这个时刻会什么时候到来呢。**

 

**“呃，克拉克。我猜你想问的是：我为什么会选择和乔纳森共渡一生。嗯，他很帅气，很阳光，很固执有些像倔牛一样，而且他很爱我。当然还有我也很爱他。”**

 

**克拉克叹了口气，“妈，我当然知道爸很帅气什么的。我只是想知道，想确认，是什么让你会决定和他在一起，走过人生。而不是什么激情使然，或是其他什么。”**

 

**玛莎在床上坐起来，窗外黑沉的暗夜放佛将她一下拉到，那颗明亮的彗星划破天空的夜晚。  
**

 

**“我的孩子，要知道我和乔纳森都是非常爱你。我能理解现在的年轻人已经不像我们那个年代，结婚的非常迅速，离婚也亦然。我和乔纳森互相爱着对方，所以我们就去了当地教堂，结婚，并且准备携手一生。当然我们那时候很年轻，我和你父亲以前其实经常吵架，你也知道他那脾气，简直就是拖拉机都拉不回来。总之，我们虽然有时吵架，但生活还在继续。”**

 

**克拉克静静的听着，他听到玛莎深吸了一口气，接着说。**

 

**“我和乔纳森都非常喜欢孩子，也想要自己的孩子。他经常说一定要生了两个孩子，一男一女，男孩像我，女孩像他。他会教他们打猎，骑马，会带着他们玩游戏。他甚至想自己造一个婴儿床，说如果是小女孩，一定要把她打扮成我们的小公主，谁敢约他的小宝贝，他就要拿猎枪崩掉那家伙的牙齿。”**

 

**“可是结婚几年后我们还是没有孩子，我很沮丧，难受，乔纳森也是。我们一起去了医院，结果都没有问题，但就是没有孩子。那天晚上，乔纳森开着车，我和他一言不发地回到了家。我们没有吵架，但气氛比吵架还糟糕。我坐在沙发上一晚都没睡着，第二天起来，乔纳森不在了。我没有问他去哪，我还是像往常一样，起来做饭，可我一口都吃不下去。结果，你父亲，乔纳森走了进来，你猜，他带着什么？”**

 

**“他给我一束非常美丽鲜艳的花，他紧紧地拥抱着我，擦去我的眼泪，让我穿上最好的裙子画上妆。然后他像我们去教堂那天一样，把车洗的干干净净。他开着车，带我去了市里一个非常好的餐馆。我们吃了一顿世界上最美妙的晚餐。餐厅里有非常罗曼蒂克的音乐，我们在舞池中相拥慢舞。我心中即非常喜悦又非常担忧。我们一直玩到午夜。回家路上，当车经过一片玉米田的时候，我终于忍不住哭了出来。”  
**

 

**“乔纳森，他停下车，认真的看着我说：‘玛莎，我在这个世界上最爱你，你是我的一切。如果说我们没有孩子是上天的旨意，那肯定自有它的涵义，我们可以去领养几个孩子。我和你会用所有的爱把他们好好养大，看他们长大成人，到那个时候，我会握着你的手，说一些话惹得你哈哈大笑。玛莎，所有的这一切只会让我更爱你，一切都会好起来的。’ 我当时和他紧紧的抱在一起，我从来没怀疑过自己的选择，而那一刻更加让我确认了。而且，后来我们就有了你。”**

 

**“所以，克拉克，我的孩子，如果你感受到这个人在你身边醒来时的喜悦好像这是上帝安排下来的天使，你们适应彼此，感觉这个人可以与你匹敌，可以触动你的心扉，令你倾倒，让你想和这个人一起走下去，分享你们的人生。那你就要努力，让这个人感受到你的爱，并且相信你们可以继续一直下去，任何争吵都只会让你们更紧密。到那个时候，你不会去想这是不是命中注定，你会觉得，这就是你想要的。”**

 

**克拉克沉默了几秒，说：“哇哦，我可没想到爸会那么希望有个女儿。”**

 

**说起这个，玛莎咯咯笑起来，“哦，你不知道，我们把你抱回去后，他可是把整个机器翻了个遍，觉得应该还会有个孩子在里面。”**

 

**“还有，克拉克，你想和我谈谈吗？关于那个让你睡不着的人。”**

 

**玛莎听到对面传来几个明显的深呼吸，她几乎可以看到克拉克此时的表情和动作，“嗯，我们是工作上的伙伴。我以前觉得他脾气挺糟糕，很难忍受其他人也让其他人难以忍受，他还挺爱针对我。但我们在很多事情上看法相同，虽然我们做法不同。有些时候，你懂的，工作上的问题，他都能处理的非常好。我也慢慢了解到他有些时候其实非常在意别人，为他们的安全担忧，只不过他不说出来，是个用实际行动表达的家伙。”**

 

**“我和他最近发生了一些事情。在我身上，他发现了很多不同于他原有观点的地方；在他身上，我也看到了更多以往看不到的东西。我们开始约会后，我发现自己更加想他。妈，我觉得，我爱他。”克拉克想起布鲁斯的眼睛，当它们注视着自己的时候，他们之间可以瞬间明白很多，整个世界都在身边褪去。**

 

**玛莎挑起眉：工作上认识的，她一开始还以为是露易丝，不过克拉克说是一个** _他_ **。“听上去，你已经知道该做什么了。”**

 

**“嗯，是的。谢谢妈，你继续睡吧。”**

 

**玛莎扣上电话，关上灯后她想了一遍克拉克的日报同事，觉得难以辨别谁会是克拉克心仪的对象。迷迷糊糊快进入睡眠的时候，她突然想起克拉克似乎还有另一个“工作”上的伙伴。  
**


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

**蝙蝠侠翻进屋内，轻轻将窗户关上。据他调查，研究所出事后，多诺万就一直待在自宅中。亚曼达沃勒很显然知道多诺万参与到解析超能力基因的计划中，但不知道他私下还负责卢瑟的秘密计划。明面上他根本不认识卢瑟，但根据关押超人的录像，可以确认他和卢瑟相当熟悉。  
**

 

**他放轻脚步向书房走去，这栋带花园的二层别墅是多诺万的独居，从建筑图纸结合实地观察，只有二楼朝阳的书房内有办公电脑和设备。晚上，整栋房子都一片死寂，唯独书房内有光亮。在进来前，他就切断了电话线并且屏蔽了信号。今晚他一定要得出些什么信息。  
**

 

**书房的门微微敞开，光源从门边倾泻而出，露出里面电子壁炉发出的阵阵暖光。蝙蝠侠推开门，书桌前明显坐着一个人，椅子背对着门，看不清是否为多诺万。蝙蝠侠了然：这样的景象发生很多次了，要不然表明自己来迟了，要不然就是陷阱。**

 

**椅子转动起来，一张熟悉的脸出现在眼前。莱克斯-卢瑟，一脸玩味的坐在转椅上，望向蝙蝠侠。**

 

**要不是为了保持蝙蝠侠的恐怖形象，他都想要发出一声无奈的抱怨声：这个阴魂不散的家伙真是到哪都一脸欠揍的自大模样。多诺万不在这里，卢瑟在这，表明已预先知道蝙蝠侠的来临。这说明，从一开始就是圈套。他紧张起来，大步走上前，一把将卢瑟从椅子上揪了起来，低吼道：“露易丝莱恩在哪？”**

 

**卢瑟一脸自在好像被威胁着揪到半空的不是自己。他摊开手，“露易丝小姐现在很安全，当然了，是在一个我认为很安全的地方。” 他露出一个狡黠的笑容，“和很多炸药。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠眯起眼，炸死一个报道莱克斯企业黑幕的记者，显然不是什么脱离制裁之法。卢瑟用圈套引蝙蝠侠前来，拿露易丝作为人质，想要的肯定不是金钱和名誉。他想要和蝙蝠侠联手。**

 

**他粗鲁的把卢瑟扔到地上，卢瑟整整自己的衣领，看上去毫不在意。蝙蝠侠看着卢瑟站起身走到酒架前，倒了杯酒，“威士忌，要来点吗？蝙蝠侠？或许，我该称呼，布鲁斯-韦恩？”**

 

**看到蝙蝠侠并没有接话，卢瑟自斟自饮，悠然的走到壁炉前的沙发坐下，“蝙蝠侠，又或是韦恩先生。你我都是聪明人，没必要把时间花费在绕圈子上。我必须承认，一开始我可真没有把你两联系到一块去，要我说，蝙蝠侠和韦恩放在一起简直是最不好笑的笑话。不过，稍微想想，知道超人地点的人并不多，从来不愿与军方合作的韦恩企业居然动脑筋想参一脚？加上宴会上有人故意捣乱，能拿到机密文件向军方高层泄密的人？所有的一切必然不是巧合。”**

 

**卢瑟洋洋洒洒的说了一通，蝙蝠侠还是一言不发，他瞟了眼蝙蝠侠面具外粗粝的下巴，笑了笑，“韦恩先生，尽管你不承认，但所有的事情里，韦恩企业是最大的赢家，但你，蝙蝠侠，是最大的输家。你救出超人，实在毁灭人类的未来。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠不耐烦的皱着眉，沙哑的嗓音响起：“卢瑟，你到底想要什么？”**

 

**放下酒杯，卢瑟静默了一下。他双手交叉在一起，看着自己的手指，卢瑟慢慢说道：“你有没有想过如果没有林肯，我们现在会是什么样子？如果人类的祖先智人没有战胜尼安德塔人，我们又会是什么样子？”**

 

**蝙蝠侠盯着陷入沉思的卢瑟，他继续说道：“人类能够走到现在，全凭自己，我们之所以能够成为这颗星球的主宰，全在这里，” 他抬起手敲敲自己的脑袋，“全因这个，我们才能从海洋中走到现在。可现在呢？突然有一个外星人跳出来，飞到我们的头上，说是我们的救世主？你看看那芸芸众生，看看伸出双手希望可以被超人拯救的人群，他们是多么的无知！”**

 

**卢瑟愤慨的站起来，挥动着手臂：“他们望向的甚至不是一个人类，是一个外星人！我们这群战胜了几百万年的可怜虫，居然崇拜一个外星人，希望他是我们星球的救星？看看他们给他一个什么名字？超人！可以超越人类自身的，只能是人类自己。你可以说现代人比起居住在洞穴茹毛饮血的直立人是超人，而不是用来称呼一个从几万光年跑来的外星人。他就像在后院玩耍的一个小男孩，只要不高兴就可以挥手推倒一个蚁堆，而我们和蝼蚁在他眼中又有什么区别？”**

 

**“在超人眼中，人类在意的一切都是过眼烟云。对于他这种新陈代谢异于人类寿数超长的外星人，金钱，爱情，地位，权利，对于他又有何用？我们眼中最先进的科技武器，坚不可摧的壁垒，对于他却是信手拈来。他不需要和我们一样呼吸着空气，在腐朽的皮囊里吐出最后一口气的时候追忆一生。只要他施舍一点外星科技，我们最顶级的科学家就会欣喜若狂，然后呢？人类会放弃自我思考和自我拯救，追求一位神一样，去跟随这个外星人。岂不知，只要他想，就可以奴役人类。像佐德将军做的一样，彻底改变地球环境变成他们的乐园，到那个时候，我们要伸开手臂，找谁帮忙呢？相信超人吗？”**

 

**蝙蝠侠站在阴影中仍不发一言。**

 

**卢瑟走到蝙蝠侠面前：“你知道当我看到超人的时候，看到的是什么吗？他们看到的是希望，我看到的是绝望，是人类进化的提前结束，是人类的结局。面对这样的存在，人类能拿得出什么去抗争？去试图理解他的想法，哄着他高兴，祈祷人类不会得到一个无可抗争的未来吗？”**

 

**“我的父亲，一个说一不二的人物，他白手起家创立了莱克斯企业。对于他而言，亲情和家庭的价值比不上金钱和权力的魅力。”提到自己的父亲，卢瑟脸上阴郁起来，“我们这些孩子对于他而言，永远不够好，不够完美。莉娜，她甚至不被父亲看在眼里，因为她的身体不够完美，哪怕她再聪明。布鲁斯-韦恩，你生在富裕家庭，人人都说你是哥谭的百万孤儿，羡慕你。但很显然，你穿的这身行头替你说明了一切。你和我都非常明白，只有一个东西可以让人如此对待自己，对待别人。那就是：恐惧。只有恐惧才让人为人，才会让我走到今天，也才会塑造了你。可是超人呢？他会恐惧什么？”**

 

**他盯着蝙蝠侠黑色的面具，好像要穿透这层遮盖看透人心。“蝙蝠侠，你和我都一样，我们都在寻求一种东西，可以填补心中的空洞。你为了追逐罪犯造就的一身能力并不是天生获得，是你的自我锤炼。可超人呢？他之所以这么做，不过是因为他有这个能力，哈，多么随性。如果一个人有坚定的信仰，他才会想要去获得能力，来做些什么。超人，他有什么信仰？如果他有信仰，而这个信仰和人类的相悖呢？”**

 

**蝙蝠侠并没有回答他的问题，冷冷的问卢瑟：“你到底想要什么？”**

 

**卢瑟停下滔滔不绝的话头，他们四目相对。卢瑟突然大笑起来，笑得前仰后合，他颤抖着手指向蝙蝠侠，一脸不敢置信的说：“我的天呐，我明白了。你，蝙蝠侠居然想去相信超人？！除了我以外，购买最多氪石的家伙，居然会想，相信超人？！”**

 

**“不，我并不相信超人，我也不相信你，卢瑟。你绑架露易丝莱恩，故意通过她引我前来，你有想要的东西，不要多费口舌了，卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠厌弃的转过身走向书房门口。**

 

**“我想要你把超人带来。带到我面前，跪下，脖子上戴着氪石枷锁。”卢瑟直起身，蝙蝠侠的斗篷停在门的阴影里。“还请你专心，不要费心去救露易丝小姐了。否则，我的手下一旦不小心按下按钮，卡啵，你心爱的记者可就要变成一团空气了。”**

 

**蝙蝠侠跳进蝙蝠车疾驰而去，卢瑟阴恻恻的站在窗前看着黑夜中那团影子，副手摩希从一旁的暗门转进来，她有些迟疑：“先生，你认为蝙蝠侠会听你的吗？”**

 

**“他会的。和超人比起来，他会首先考虑露易丝的性命。” 吩咐摩希准备好直升机，卢瑟准备离开这里。军方扔在不懈的追索着卢瑟造成了不小的麻烦，不过想到一旦掌握住超人，军方肯定会立刻转头求他。卢瑟得意将威士忌一饮而下。**

 

**坐在蝙蝠车内，蝙蝠侠对一直在通讯器内聆听的阿尔弗雷德说：“调出露易丝莱恩住宅和星球日报的监控录像，搜索最近她电脑和工作上的记录，把她失踪的时间比对莱克斯企业和卢瑟名下的房产等最近被启用的资料。”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德有条不紊的打开近一周的监控录像：“少爷，对于露易丝小姐被绑架的事情，是否通知超人？“**

 

**蝙蝠侠沉吟，“通知他，让他在蝙蝠洞内等我。”**

 

**“还有，少爷，对于已经知道你身份的莱克斯卢瑟，我们要做什么吗？”**

 

**一个急转弯拐上林间小道后，蝙蝠车飞驰向蝙蝠洞的方向。“不用，他没有确凿的证据。”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德欲言又止，感觉到听筒那边传来的不安，蝙蝠侠：“怎么了，阿弗，还有什么事吗？”**

 

**他犹豫了一下，斟酌的说：“少爷，你真的准备对付超人吗？”**

 

**蝙蝠侠握在变速杆上的手停顿住，“卢瑟那堆废话不过是装饰而已，阿弗。我了解卢瑟，知道他撒谎的样子。他愤慨陈词不过是为了掩饰在这番热忱背后的欲望罢了：他不爱也不相信人类。他说得再多，也不过是表达出了自己对超人的恐惧。一个对人类未来充满担忧拥有希望的人，不会无原则的去牺牲别人的性命，操纵舆论，来达到自己目的。我不会如他所愿的。”**

 

**阿尔弗雷德没有再说什么，他知道布鲁斯，也了解蝙蝠侠，他们都是有原则的可怜人。可是，布鲁斯少爷，你并没有正面回答我。**

 


	21. Chapter 21

克拉克接到消息后，在大都会上空巡逻了一圈后飞速前往蝙蝠洞。洞内蝙蝠侠正在将卢瑟的房屋等资料一并打开细细审阅。克拉克缓缓降落，蝙蝠侠的短信非常简短，只有一句”露易丝莱恩被卢瑟绑架”。

 

蝙蝠侠略有挫败，电脑已经比对过近期卢瑟相关信息，并没有得出什么结论，监控摄像也没有拍下更多可作为追寻的线索，很显然，是专业人士所为，他们很清楚监控角度和死角，没有惊动任何人，就这样，露易丝莱恩消失在了茫茫人海中，该死的。

 

克拉克倚靠在桌旁，他也在思索，听见蝙蝠侠在旁边沉重的呼吸声：“卢瑟是怎么向你描述露易丝的？“

 

蝙蝠侠微微转身侧向超人，他阴郁的皱着眉头，嗓音略有粗哑：”你不用费心去找，而且她和一堆炸弹在一起。“

 

“嗯，有意思。‘克拉克喃喃道，他直起身子，一边踱步一边说：“首先卢瑟很明显知道蝙蝠侠和超人有联系，其次他不可能随便就将人关在超人可以找到的地方，应该会有些措施，比如可以防止透视什么的“。

 

“铅板，肯定的，但不可能给一整栋房子都装上，考虑到他现在才抓住露易丝。“蝙蝠侠望着走来走去的超人，他十指交叉，靠在椅背上思索着：“而且还有炸药。”

 

克拉克停住脚步，他看着蝙蝠侠说：“卢瑟强调，是你不要费心去找，他不是说超人，或是任何人都找不到的地方。”他突然感觉灵光一现，脑子中好像有一根线轻轻的左右飘荡，有一个想法缓缓冒了出来，克拉克还不能非常完整的将它表述，他一边说一边整理思绪：“如果是蝙蝠侠找不到的地方，会不会在哥谭以外的地方？”

 

“死路一条，无论是他本人还是公司名下，甚至是空壳公司，近期都没有任何可以绑架一个人居住的空间和使用的迹象。”蝙蝠侠哼了一声，语气非常恼火。“哥谭外也没有。”他也站起身，毫无线索的烦躁感让他一把将面具揪下，头发乱糟糟带着面具按压的痕迹，显露在空气中。

 

布鲁斯拖着披风暴躁的在电脑前转来转去，他脑中快速的整合着目前的线索：蝙蝠侠无法找到的地方，像卢瑟那样的控制狂，绝对不会放心只是派人去监视，肯定还有监控摄像，有监控摄像就要有信号传输。会是一个固定地，类似废弃大楼吗？不不不，那样太明显，人员进进出出，有饮食痕迹，即便再隐匿也很难掩盖水电的使用，更不用说夜晚的看守灯光。在这样的一个地方订购使用铅板，太引人注目，可能性太低。

 

他挥了挥手，像是在空气中抹掉自己的错误想法，随手端起马克杯，布鲁斯大口喝了些浓咖啡，他现在急需一个突破点。

 

“会不会是车内？”

 

布鲁斯惊诧的回过头，克拉克提出了一个非常有意思的想法。就像是布鲁斯刚刚将脑内的想法大声喊出来一样，克拉克快速的接着说：”一个流动的车厢内，像是冷冻柜那样的体积，装上铅板也没人怀疑，可操控，柜子里装个人和摄像头都没有问题，而且流动性强，卢瑟的人员可以随时和他保持联系。“

 

“再加上可控的炸药当量，长度和宽度都适合，还可以进行改造，加装上通风口，即使停在某个地方被看到是冷鲜运输柜也不会带来怀疑。“布鲁斯接上一句，他飞快的坐到电脑前，快速查询起来。

 

克拉克感觉思绪逐渐清晰起来，一辆冷冻货车，行驶在无数车流和道路上，随时可以监控，不仅可靠车内的监控还可利用市内监控确定车辆是否按照计划行驶。车内如果加上铅板和隔音材料，即使尽在咫尺，外面的人也不可能听到露易丝的喊叫。而且如果一旦被识破，可以用炸药摧毁货车。

 

布鲁斯思考：卢瑟的作风惯于使一些小手段，让别人替自己做事而不牵扯到自己。他将哥谭市内外所有相关运输企业信息全部调取出来，一一对比最近的订单。找到了一家公司，近期接到了大量的订单，征用了五辆大型运输车，每个都可以装载大型冷鲜食品冰柜。订购食品的店铺分布哥谭内外，将店铺地址调出在地图上，可以得到一条非常清晰的环线。

 

克拉克扫了一圈店铺地址和道路，迅速辨识着这些地区人群密集处，道：“卢瑟应该是用这些车中的一辆装载着露易丝，这样可以轻易混淆，而且上面还装有炸药，这个混球，这可都是有人群聚集的地区。“

 

“卢瑟不会那么仁慈的给予拆弹的时间，他很有可能会把炸弹设置好定时启动。”布鲁斯望向克拉克，“留给我们的时间不多了。”

 

克拉克内心有一块地方感觉担忧，这只是一个最合理的猜测，在排除其他的可能性下，然而如果扑空了呢？

 

**

露易丝在窄小的床垫上翻身起来，床垫很不舒服，但她却一夜好梦。说来也是讽刺，这算得上她职业生涯中少有的没有任何负担的一个假期。远离吵杂的人群和媒体，没有任何邮件，没有任何紧急电话。

 

在这个狭小的空间内，设置着一个小冰箱，简易的洗浴设备和一张行军床。冰箱中放着准备好的速食，床脚散落着一些书籍刊物。这里没有任何记时设备，露易丝揉了揉头发，打了个慵懒的哈欠。室内看上去最多不到二十平米，一个风扇持续的输送着氧气。

 

吃过饭后，露易丝翻动了几下书籍，起身趴在地上做起了俯卧撑。她心里清楚是谁将她放在这里，卢瑟很有可能策划了一场惊天动地的“秀“，不论如何，她要保持充沛的精力和清醒的头脑。

 

卢瑟注视着监控内露易丝的一举一动，这的确是一场有趣的游戏，他真的很期待。

 

现在演员都到齐了。

**

布鲁斯面无表情的看着克拉克将一叠衣服递过来，虽说这是两人商讨后的最优计划，但并不表明他会享受这一切。

 

克拉克饶有兴致地打量着蝙蝠侠的各式护甲和靴子，尤其是展示柜中造型各异的武器，腰带里精巧的设备。布鲁斯将披风下的拉链拉紧，将飞镖插进暗袋内，调试着。

 

“不要笑，我的武器是要让人感受恐惧带来的威赫。”

 

布鲁斯没好气的提醒到，放置物品的展柜反射出克拉克的脸，参观蝙蝠侠的武器库让他看上去兴致勃勃，笑容满面。

 

克拉克努力皱了皱眉，将嘴角抿紧，把披风拉起裹紧身躯，故意压低嗓音对着玻璃柜子说：“镜子，镜子，告诉我，谁是哥谭最恐怖的男人？”

 

布鲁斯忍住想朝那个钢铁脑袋扔飞镖的冲动，跳进车内。

 

随着徐徐升上闭合的车门，机械音传来：“保持联系，按我说的去做。“

 

蝙蝠洞内的通路打开，蝙蝠车的轰鸣声震动了整个洞穴，像箭一样向外冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔一年再次写文，发生了很多，希望文字可以越加精炼有趣，为大家努力带来一些新想法。


	22. Chapter 22

蝙蝠侠和超人降落在屋顶上，街道上车流已经非常稀少。已是快接近午夜，喧嚣的城市，也喘了口气，进入安眠。

 

通过将五辆货车经过的所有路口摄像进行对比，蝙蝠侠锁定了一辆货车。

 

”阿弗，给我附近地区的路线图和详细信息。“

 

通过面具上的护目镜，蝙蝠侠仔细看着这附近的主要建筑物，人群分布，交通。超人感到头顶空气密度开始增大，像是有雨云在聚集。

 

大型货车开始缓缓驶入停车区，将车倒入指定区域。蝙蝠侠拿起夜视仪戴上，观察着驾驶室内司机的动向。

 

”能听到什么吗？“

 

超人凝神，闭上眼睛，一切事物光速倒退，他侧耳倾听过去，只听见汽车发动机停歇的微微震动，司机咀嚼着夜宵的吞咽，车体之间轻微的震动。

 

”不行。”

 

也不算出乎意料，蝙蝠侠用夜视仪继续观察，卢瑟既然能想到用铅板改装，必然会加上隔音吸热材料。他回过身，将堆置一旁的电脑和诸多箱子打开组合，一只精巧的金属盒子落在掌心，这是韦恩科技和莱克斯公司原本开发的机器人项目下的纳米蜘蛛，它们可以替代扫描仪，去扫描战场上的地雷等危险物品。毕竟不可能随时都将大型X光机和中子测量仪装在身边，来检测炸药或是其他危险物品。

 

蝙蝠侠举起组装好的弓箭，在箭上附上含有纳米蜘蛛的轻型金属圆管。轻微的一声脆响，箭稳稳的黏着在了车顶，圆管像花瓣般绽开，纳米蜘蛛悉数爬出。

 

电脑屏幕上对于货车的三维扫描逐渐呈现，蝙蝠侠仔细检查着每个部分，超人凑过身，指着底盘上的一截管子：“这个管子看上去是后期焊接的，好像是直通货车内部。”

 

蝙蝠侠沉吟，管子的具体作用很难说清，毕竟现在无法确定炸药具体存放在哪个部位，纳米蜘蛛还在继续检测车身上哪个部分含有炸药的成分最多。

 

阿尔弗雷德通过洞穴内的大型计算机掌控大量纳米机器人的走向，纳米机器人找到货柜门的一条缝隙，开始源源不断的进入货柜内部。一点又一点，货柜内的组织结构也逐渐显现，“很显然，货柜内后半部分的中心位置放着这一个炸药。”阿尔佛雷德看着屏幕上由不同颜色呈现出来的成分含量分布。

 

“而且看起来，似乎货柜门上还设置有触发装置，” 阿尔佛雷德凑近，仔细辨认着蜘蛛绘制出来的图形。计算机根据回收的信息，将信号不断搭建起可供人辨识的形状。

 

“阿弗，内部呢？货车前段如何？”

 

“还在计算中，先生，一旦发现什么我立即通知你。”

 

超人看了眼等待中的蝙蝠侠，“我明白你通过每个摄像头记录不同货车轮胎的高度，来辨识哪辆货车会载有露易丝。不过在我看来，他们都差不多重，轮胎之间的差距非常小。”

 

蝙蝠侠“哼”了一声，“细节，要注意细节，”他一动不动站在屋檐边，仍然紧盯着驾驶室，“卢瑟肯定会同样改装五辆卡车，为了达到同样的重量必然会加载货物。但是因为要留出空间容纳露易丝，货车的前端必须加载换气扇排水等，后端为了遮掩住炸药和隐藏空间，势必要装一些非常巨大的木箱挡住视线以防查验。前端和后端轮胎载重不一致，高度自然也不同；而装载同样重量的其他货车没有这个问题，前后必然按照标准载重放置。”

 

超人抬了抬眉毛。蝙蝠侠像是料到他的反应，刚想说什么，传来通讯连接的滴声。

 

“如何？”

 

“先生，蜘蛛的确测量出有相当大的面积被隐藏住了，但是因为密封良好，他们无法钻过去。里面还有感应测量，蜘蛛也无法组合利用热熔来击穿。”

 

“让你的蜘蛛覆盖车体，检测热量和气体排放。卢瑟困住露易丝，肯定不会只放一个时间有限的制氧机，他应该还有个可以用来送气和通气的排气口。”超人听后插进来，“车底盘上的那个管子，否可以让蜘蛛潜进去查看？”

 

“先生？”

 

“就按他说的做。”

 

蜘蛛陆续集结起来，组成了一只体型更大的机器，发射出温度非常高的热熔射线，细微的金属熔化声后，最终打开了一个小洞，蜘蛛立刻散开，向内爬去。

 

“先生，我们找到了。”阿尔弗雷德看着屏幕上越来越立体的三维结构。

 

“找到监控摄像。”蝙蝠侠也同步从电脑上看到。

 

“已经骇进去了，我们马上就能看到景象，”一个又一个纳米机器扎进摄像头旁的吸音材料，它们正逐步钻进电线内，正在注入病毒数据，“马上，现在。”

 

电脑画面一转，已经连接上了车内的监控摄像头，蝙蝠侠和超人注视着，镜头里显现，露易丝坐在床垫上。

 

“热成像仪确定是活人，蜘蛛现在正在扫描，很快我们就可以得知是否为露易丝小姐。”

 

小蜘蛛爬到床垫旁堆放的衣物上，有一根细长的头发，像是响起警铃一般，纳米蜘蛛立刻组合起来，扫描头发，“通过洞内电脑比对，确认为露易丝莱恩小姐。”

 

蝙蝠侠确认后，不由感到松了一口气，接下来的事情就很简单了，他转身叮嘱超人：“遵守计划。”

 

超人对于蝙蝠侠不知道什么时候居然扫描了露易丝的DNA和各种信息感到有点吃惊，但是，他是蝙蝠侠，感觉很有他的风格。听到蝙蝠侠的话语，超人严肃了起来。

 

“你知道我是不太同意的，这太冒险。”

 

“这是我的选择，这是我的决定，不是你的，超人。”蝙蝠侠并没有理会超人的担忧，他将装备留下，调整腰带向另一边的屋檐走去。

 

“总是有选择，你也可以不用去选择，就这次，让我来。”超人闪身拦住蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠怒视着他，两个人都没有吭声，空气中粘腻的云朵开始发出潮湿的气息。

 

“遵守计划，你在浪费时间，超人。这不是什么给你的选择，这也不是什么你的战斗。这是我的，我的选择，我们的战争。”

 

蝙蝠侠不容置喙的掐断话头，一个纵身，黑色的蝙蝠披风在屋角一闪，消失在了黑夜中。

 

超人沉默着，空气中凝重的水气终于释放出来，大颗雨滴迅速落下，顿时，城市被一阵雨幕覆盖。

**

就像是天边的巨雷在耳边响彻，露易丝抬起头，车顶的金属像是一片薄纸，清脆的被撕裂开。一股凉风袭来，露易丝上一秒她还坐在床垫上，下一秒她就坐在了潮湿的雨水中。

 

她有点恍惚，挣扎着想坐起身。只见一个红蓝残影推举着一个大货车急速升空，紧接着，它就在空中狂放的炸开。爆炸导致的冲击和热风即使在这么远的地方都能感觉到，街边的车辆也因为震动，此起彼伏的警报声响彻一片。受到冲击影响，不少附近住户纷纷起来，探头，拨打求救电话。

 

露易丝这才感觉到冰凉的空气，雨水不断的打湿她单薄的衬衫，她感到一阵温暖，超人将她扶起来，用着掺有关怀的扫描式眼神，把她从头到脚看了一遍，“你还好吗？”

 

她松了口气：“我没事，真的。除了过了几天完全不依赖网络的度假生活。”

 

超人理解的安抚性握紧了露易丝的肩膀，人群逐渐向这边涌来，远处消防和急救车正赶来，仍有很多燃烧的残片掉落在地面。他望了望远方，虽然蝙蝠侠一向“喜欢”别人遵照他的指示行动，但他也“喜欢”用自己的方式。

 

露易丝，偏过头看着超人，她知道，还有个人需要超人，“去吧，去找他，把那个狗娘养的家伙逮住。”

 

“而我，还要参加我的个人专访，讲述一下近期内的经历呢，快去吧，不要挤占我的专访。”露易丝拍拍超人的手背，然后抹了抹脸上的雨水，“然后我们再联系。”

 

超人，克拉克，感到内心一阵感动，露易丝不是坚强到所有东西都可以视若无睹，但是，她还是勇敢的支持着他。

 

“谢了。”

 

赶来的救援队只听到一声闷闷的爆响，露易丝抬头望向超人在天空上划过的轨迹，她被披上一袭毯子，不知道是哪位年轻人给她冰凉的手中塞了一杯热饮料。闻讯而来的媒体记者开始徘徊在隔离线外。露易丝用毯子擦了擦头发，她还要打起精神，这场战斗还要继续下去。

 

这个夜晚，雨下的越来越大了。

**

 


	23. Chapter 23

室内壁炉散发出一阵暖意，燃烧的木头发出噼啪的声音。厚实的地毯上，一阵梭梭的声音传来，一个高大的身影站在敞开的门口。

 

背对着门，卢瑟坐在壁炉前的高背椅内，他摇晃着手中的酒杯。金黄的液体微微倾斜，卢瑟啜饮了一口，他知道，那个人是谁。

 

两个人都沉默着。

 

卢瑟站起身，随意将酒杯放置在小桌上。他看向那个高大的黑影。

 

虽然室内唯一的光源来自壁炉，但是正对壁炉的，大扇窗户外幽幽的漏进来灯光，黑影慢慢移动着，以一种大无畏的傲然姿态，站在窗下，他红色的披风静静的垂在身后。

 

卢瑟依靠着壁炉，他的脸深深埋藏在黑暗中，看不清表情，兴奋还是愤恨。

 

“看到你，我就像拨开了迷雾，终于找到了人生的意义，终极意义。所有人都说你是神，我说不，神可以全能，神也可以全善，但是没有神可以全能全善。我们这些人类，哈，”卢瑟挥了挥胳膊，像是试图赶走空气中浮动的词语，“永远在希翼着一些无法企及的东西。当我们被恐惧和死亡所驱赶，我们就创造了神，赋予他们名字，意义，神性。”

 

卢瑟发出几声尖刺的嘲笑声：“我们创造神，希望它可以引导人类，然而人类自己却茫然的扛着十字架，不知往何处去，不知自何处来。悲痛，苦难，饥寒，一切邪恶黑暗的东西在人心中生长发芽，在浑噩的混乱中，试图找出一个神来引领。当他们注视着海洋，看到写满亵渎神名的六头十脚怪兽，称呼它是渎神的第一头猛兽。在我看来，不，不不，那是权利，那是挑战神性的权利。”

 

他凑近超人，兴奋的鼻息，超人不为所动，仍不发一言。“你看，所有人都以为超人是无意间降临了地球，哦，多么愚蠢的想法。就像那些相信电视上大卖特卖的心灵鸡汤一样，人性怎么可能本善？我们那么多的邪恶，黑暗和无法言说的糟糕，那些恶魔，疯子，不都是，我们自己，自人类中产生的吗？超人，哈，超乎想象的，他竟是长在我们地球上。”

 

超人静静的看着卢瑟，卢瑟不由感到心头一阵怒火涌起：“一位全能全善的神，就这样来到可怜的人类身边，哦，我可怜的同胞们。你们怎么会知道自己到底在接收什么呢？我，莱克斯-卢瑟，才是最能了解的：什么东西会外表甜美，内里却暗含杀机，不是吗？我从小就知道，所有的事情不可能一蹴而就，不，所有的事物都是从尘埃中，甚至可能是从鲜血中长出来。”

 

“而你呢，超人先生？你只是挥了挥手，就决定投身人类事业了？人们只看到了你光鲜外表，无穷的能力，就伸出双手，像是饥饿的婴孩，啼哭着需要你的帮助。不，所有人类能够直立行走到今天，不是因为哪颗好心的流星撞击了地球，更不是上帝之手扶起了人类的祖先。我们靠着茹毛饮血，靠着贩卖，战争，文化，历史，靠着我们自己，走到了今天。人类是一件多么了不得的杰作！多么高贵的理性！多么伟大的力量！多么优美的仪表！多么文雅的举动！在行为上多么像一个天使！在智慧上多么像一个天神！是宇宙的精华！万物的灵长！”

 

卢瑟猛然转身，他摇晃脑袋，“可是你，超人，斩断了这一切！不！不！不！我拒绝这一切！我拒绝将人类的命运就这样断送在一个外星人手中，将自己的脑袋套上绞绳！”

 

他掏出一个小巧的金属盒子，超人猛地退后了一步。卢瑟满意的笑了，他打开盒子，里面发出瘆人的绿光，超人像是突然被噎住般，发出窒息的声音。他踉跄两步，紧靠在窗帘上，努力维持住自己还站在地面上。

 

卢瑟取出绿色的石头，那是一个环状物体，上面还有金属扣。超人紧闭着双眼，看上去再也无法忍受的强烈呕吐感占据了他。

 

“现在，向我跪下。”

 

超人颤抖了几下，并没有动。卢瑟摇了摇手中的遥控器，壁炉上的油画向左划去，露出液晶显示屏，上面几个摄像头显示着露易丝和车厢外的实时状况。

 

卢瑟用两根手指夹着一个小巧的直板诺基亚手机，屏幕上显示着一串手机号码。卢瑟用大拇指摩挲着拨号键，“只要滴声一响，卡砰，亲爱的普利策小姐就要变成飞灰了。”

 

超人闭着眼睛，努力的喘息了几下，像是要说些什么，又像是要立刻倒下去。

 

卢瑟抬起下巴，以一种森冷的眼神，看着这个在绿光笼罩下冷汗直流的大个子。

 

“我说，现在，向我跪下。”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文提要：
> 
> 蝙蝠侠与超人在一次追查犯罪中相识相知，布鲁斯和克拉克的身份也在营救超人的行动中暴露。两人交往后不久，露易丝因报道莱克斯企业非法试验等违法行为而遭到绑架，面对卢瑟的挑衅和要求，蝙蝠侠和克拉克制定了计划去营救露易丝，而蝙蝠侠自己则独自面对卢瑟。
> 
> 事后卢瑟被捕，露易丝也被营救。正当媒体大肆报道相关信息时，露易丝收到了一封迟来的邮件。

露易丝在医院接受了详细的检查后，终于可以松一口气躺在床上休息。她被绑架的这几天，并没有受到什么实质性的损伤，吉米第一时间赶到她的身边，帮她拿来了一些必要物品。因为警察还需要继续调查，所以吉米和佩里只能在隔离房外和露易丝互相打了招呼，询问了下基本情况后露易丝用口型示意吉米将她的笔电拿来。

 

她心中有着隐隐的不安和疑问，毕竟对于卢瑟而言，这个时点进行绑架，只会让警方加大抓捕他的力度。此以外，还能有什么好处？露易丝决定换个角度思考。

 

出事前，她私下将探寻研究所时拿到的部分资料交给线人帮她破译。后来克拉克被抓而阿尔弗莱德又找到她寻求帮助。事出突然，她还没来得及从委托人那里拿回资料。现在，邮箱里收到邮件，资料翻录出来了。

 

也许，这能给她一些思路，搞清楚整个计划中，卢瑟到底想要什么。

 

与此同时，病房内打开的电视上一篇报道插播进来。露易丝听到后抬起头，就看见电视上播报员正在说道：“…已经抓捕了莱克斯卢瑟，警方在追查中收到了匿名信报。据本报讯，莱克斯卢瑟现还涉及参与了绑架著名记者露易丝莱恩… …”

 

露易丝惊讶的张开嘴，电视上还在继续转播现场画面，其间一名受采访的当地民众对着镜头信誓旦旦说，他曾看见超人跳到对面的别墅阳台上，他边说还拿出手机展示，照片中是一个模糊的影子。记者转过头继续对着镜头报道：“现在事件越来越扑朔迷离，我们还不清楚超人是否也参与了莱克斯卢瑟的追捕…。”

 

露易丝当然知道，将她放在地面上的，绝对是克拉克肯特，是超人。可是，即使是她，也不得不承认，那张照片上的模糊身影，的确看起来像是超人从天而降的姿势。露易丝沉吟起来，她似乎明白了什么但这又带来了更多疑问。

 

她低下头，随手关掉了电视。现在，她打开久违的邮箱，不出所料的被塞满了各种邮件，解密出来的资料缓慢的下载着，露易丝难耐的等待着，心中的不安越来越大。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

蝙蝠洞内，克拉克正等待着，远远传来的水闸声让他知道，那是蝙蝠车进洞的声音。

 

随着一路轰鸣，蝙蝠车降下速度缓缓停下。车门随即向上翻去，布鲁斯跳了出来。他一把将头套抓下略带着不耐烦的口吻：“你应该在医院。”

 

克拉克耸了耸肩：“我留下了足够的媒体影像，放心吧，我扫描过露易丝，她很安全。她现在最不需要的就是超人出现在病房门口。 

 

布鲁斯将头套放置一边，他的头发被压的扁扁的。他将一个金属盒子放在桌面，伸手去拿桌上的黑色马克杯，他急需一点咖啡因。克拉克拿起盒子，左右查看了一下，这是个铅质盒子，他无法透视。

 

“别打开。”

 

克拉克回过头，布鲁斯背对着他，似乎是在整理什么资料。克拉克晃了晃盒子，听到里面有声响：“这是什么？”

 

布鲁斯看了他一眼，眼神中似乎带着股说不明的意味，“是氪石项圈。”

 

克拉克眨眨眼，露出半是尴尬半是不可思议的表情：“氪石我还可以理解，但是项圈？”

 

布鲁斯这回的语气里带着点愉悦：“石头上还雕刻了花纹，接口处用的特殊材料，需要特定的指纹才能打开。”

 

克拉克很想捂住额头，体质让他不会头疼，但他现在真的觉得很头疼：“不要告诉我，必须是卢瑟一个人的指纹。”

 

布鲁斯现在完全以看克拉克的反应为乐，他坐在工学椅上，眼睛里闪烁着逗乐的光芒：“大拇指的指纹。”

 

克拉克发出彻底被打败的咕哝声，他的头戏剧性的垂下，布鲁斯不由得被他那种神态逗乐。克拉克向布鲁斯摊开双手，好像希望布鲁斯可以帮他来解释这一切。“好吧，好吧，他想杀死我这部分我还可以理解… … 尽管我个人不太能理解；但是，说实话，氪石项圈？指纹？雕花？？”

 

他将铅质盒子放到桌面，摇头表示对这种想法彻底的不理解，转过身朝连接着住宅和蝙蝠洞的电梯走去。布鲁斯笑了笑，将盒子拿起来。当克拉克消失在闭合的电梯门里时，他的笑容就像冰雪一样，在暖阳照射下迅速的融化了。

 

布鲁斯一脸冷峻地将盒子打开，里面软绵绵的衬垫上孤零零放着一个存储盘。他拿出来插到电脑上，大型计算机立刻开始轰鸣着进行破译和解读。布鲁斯盖上盒子，他紧盯着屏幕，手指无意识的摸索着盒子边缘。黑色的屏幕映衬着他的面容，看上去就像是一个陌生人。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

露易丝在一个星期后才离开医院，绑架事件显然为广大媒体所知晓，几乎所有的媒体都在门口等着第一时间采访她。看到外面的人群，露易丝选择从医院员工提供的通道悄悄离开。回到家，她终于感觉松了口气，在将所有的窗扇都确认锁死后，才敢走进浴室洗澡。

 

浴室内热气腾腾的雾气让镜子蒙上一层水雾，露易丝坐在浴盆内，她显然并没有享受多日以来第一个温暖的私人空间，相反，她表情很凝重。

 

邮件发来的数据让露易丝感到震惊的同时，也带来了前所未有的疑虑。她现在感觉就像在以前很多时刻，遇到无法选择的难题。然而，这个难题还涉及到克拉克。

 

她不清楚这一切会带来什么样的变化，而最让她害怕的是，那颗下落，准备掉落到世界上带来涟漪的石块，已经扔了下来。

 

露易丝沉重的叹了一口气，从水中站起身跨步迈出。在将所有的灯都打开后，她抱起一个枕头和毯子，将它们扔到床下，堆在床脚，随即蜷缩着躺了进去。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

克拉克在报社看见露易丝的时候惊讶不已，毕竟主编已经给了她一段时间，想让她好好休息。露易丝迈步进来时，几乎所有的人都停下手中的工作站起身为她鼓掌。露易丝略带羞涩的一一回应，老佩里听到声音走出办公室，他看上去比克拉克还要吃惊。

 

露易丝并没有像往常那样走到属于她的办公区，她径直走进了佩里的办公室，随后关上了门。透过玻璃幕墙，克拉克悄悄观察着。

 

他不由的站起身，等到露易丝走出办公室后截住了她。露易丝平静的看了看克拉克，示意他随自己去休息区喝杯咖啡。

 

“我最近申请去战区报道。”露易丝将包和外套放下后，接过克拉克递过来的咖啡说道。

 

克拉克吃了一惊，默默的坐在旁边。露易丝继续说：“我知道你也申请了，为什么？”她抬头看着克拉克。

 

克拉克挠挠头，他压低声音：“上回我从战场回来的时候追踪卢瑟公司私下倒卖军火的事情，后来在研究所里也并没有找到什么线索。我想再回战区一次，看看这种武器是否仍在黑市流通。也许有人还在经营，我想找到更确实的证据。”

 

路易斯点点头，她手指沿着咖啡纸杯边摩挲了好几次，她将放在桌面上的手机屏幕转向他，上面写道：我们三个需要谈一下，尽快。

 

超人和蝙蝠侠有一个专门的通话渠道，露易丝在公众场合并不乐见继续和布鲁斯韦恩牵扯上关系，这也同时是蝙蝠侠所希望的。她看了眼克拉克，眼神很复杂，似乎是想说些什么但最终又放弃了。露易丝将纸杯扔进垃圾桶，站起身，拿起外套和包离开了报社。

 

克拉克坐在那里，他听到露易丝上车安全离开后就撤回了听力。他内心有种不同以往的感觉。凭克拉克对她的了解，她肯定知道了什么，而她只是不愿意告诉自己。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------前文提要：
> 
> 蝙蝠侠与超人在一次追查犯罪中相识相知，布鲁斯和克拉克的身份也在营救超人的行动中暴露。两人交往后不久，露易丝因报道莱克斯企业非法试验等违法行为而遭到绑架，面对卢瑟的挑衅和要求，蝙蝠侠和克拉克制定了计划去营救露易丝，而蝙蝠侠自己则独自面对卢瑟。
> 
> 事后卢瑟被捕，露易丝也被营救。正当媒体大肆报道相关信息时，露易丝收到了一封迟来的邮件。
> 
> 在与克拉克短暂会面后，三个人在蝙蝠洞开展了一次商讨，来解决新的问题。
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 大型OOC现场。。。。

到了约定好的时间，露易丝提前来到了韦恩庄园。当然不是从地面上，她搭了一次“顺风车”。当克拉克飘在她窗外的时候，险些让她惊叫出声扔掉手里的水杯，克拉克为此露出一点尴尬的表情。

 

蝙蝠洞内，布鲁斯仍穿着白天的西装，上午他跑去总公司处理业务，下午翘了一个会议。他看上去有点睡眠不足，不过精神尚佳。阿尔弗莱德将热红茶和小点心放在推车上推进洞内后，就乘电梯离开了。

 

露易丝掏出了事先准备好的数据盘，递给了布鲁斯，布鲁斯接过来插进接口。露易丝打开页面解释道：“我在翻看卢瑟的基因实验时，注意到他频繁的使用人类DNA与氪星基因混合。”她指着其中几个数据表格，“我仔细咨询过相关人士，当然我没有透露过具体信息。她告诉我，这些表格是实验进展，一开始循序渐进，很正常的流程，他们后来还试了几种动物，看是否融合，直到这里。”

 

露易丝停顿住，她打开第二个文件夹，一些实验详情展现在屏幕上：“我发现，在他们捕获克拉克之前，一直在使用佐德的细胞，显然效果不是很理想，大量数据显示，出现了不同程度的变异，基本所有的试验体都死亡了。”

 

“然而，出现了一个状况。”露易丝看着克拉克，他认真的盯着屏幕，布鲁斯则显得有些漫不经心，露易丝不动声色，继续说：“在他们抓住你之后，提取了非常多的东西。我毫不意外卢瑟会继续他的实验，但我很意外的发现，这里有一份记录，这份记录里的数据和佐德的实验数据里，有一处相同，他们都用了卢瑟的基因。”

 

克拉克抬起头：“你是说，卢瑟将自己的基因与我和佐德的混合？”

 

“不，只是卢瑟的基因与你的混合。不过，这并不是我们现在遇到的问题，这次试验，它是有结果的。”

 

露易丝面色凝重的瞄了一眼布鲁斯，克拉克看上去仍沉浸在一些疑问中，而布鲁斯此时抬起眼睛看着露易丝，他停下刚才一直把玩的笔将它放到一边。

 

“我不是胡言乱语，虽然数据上并没有太多的记载，但根据警方那边现场的记录，他们的确发现了一个培养室，里面有一个羊水袋。上面贴着编号，而这个编号，与该项目下的号码对比过，是一致的。”露易丝走到克拉克面前，“克拉克，我真的很抱歉，这个设想可能是天马行空，但必须要承认，你的基因的特殊性很有可能使这个胚胎活了下来。”

 

克拉克点点头，他不是没考虑过这个问题，卢瑟千辛万苦的抓住超人，肯定已经有所计划。他们不是盲目的想折磨他。一想到有一个这样的生物，因为他，也因为卢瑟，而存活于世界上，他顿时感觉五味陈杂。

 

露易丝叹口气，她靠在桌子上，神情也有些憔悴：“这不是一个巧合，卢瑟在这个时机不惜冒风险也要抓住我，很可能说明了什么。我不知道这个把握到底有多大，只是想和你们谈一下这个设想。”

 

她挠挠头转头看向克拉克，“克拉克，你能帮我去找下阿尔弗莱德吗？我想我们都需要一些比红茶更强力的东西。”

 

克拉克应了一声向电梯走去，他现在的确需要点提神饮料，一想到卢瑟仍旧阴魂不散，这实在让他很想喝点什么驱驱寒。

 

电梯订的一声关上后，露易丝转过身，脸上面容亦不复刚才那样和煦。她严肃的看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯很显然知道，露易丝故意让克拉克离开的原因。

 

于是他开口：“你到底知道了多少？”

 

露易丝手臂交叉在胸前，她看上怒容满面，“不太多，但起码我知道你肯定知道我所知道的。”

 

布鲁斯并没有去思考这像是绕口令的话语，他侧过头将数据盘从电脑上拿下来，平静的放在桌面上。露易丝恼火的低吼：“布鲁斯，我不管你怎么想，我也不关心。但是这件事情涉及克拉克，你不能在不告诉他的前提下私自行动！”

 

她气愤的来回走了几步，继续说：“难道你以为可以绕过克拉克去查询胚胎在哪里吗？”

 

布鲁斯站起身，他并不打算回答露易丝的问题。

 

她看了眼布鲁斯的表情，露易丝立刻意识到了，一股凉气从脊椎底部升起。“不，你已经知道了，所以你才会这么平静。” 她喃喃自语：“你故意营造出似乎是超人去逮捕了卢瑟，而你从卢瑟那里得到的信息。天啊，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯沉默着，他转过身，双手插在裤兜里。路易斯盯着他，眼神逐渐由疑问变成怒火。

 

“你从一开始就不想和克拉克谈，是不是？在不告知克拉克的情况下，自己处理那个胚胎？！”露易斯声音提了起来，她似乎不敢信布鲁斯会这样做。如果克拉克现在在场，他就会指出，这是蝙蝠侠一贯的作风。

 

他并不想让克拉克知道。

 

这件事情无论是谁告诉克拉克，他并不是那么在意。问题只在于：那个胚胎。据他在卢瑟那里找到的资料来看，那已经不是一个胚胎了，他已经在另一处的地下试验场里默默生长了好几周。据对氪星人的基因调查结合来看，他很有可能已经是一个孩子模样了。

 

这势必会引发一场争论，而这场争论的结果无论是哪一个都不会喜闻乐见。蝙蝠侠不会同意政府接管，而让克拉克去接管显然也不行。除去其他问题，这个胚胎具体会展现哪些超能力，都是一个未知数，而掺杂卢瑟的基因会带来什么，更是无法预料。

 

最好的解决办法，只有他，蝙蝠侠来处理。布鲁斯并不会期望可以得到克拉克的同意。

 

布鲁斯在不安的气氛中沉默着，他低着头，面对路易斯的逼问显得很镇定，这更加让露易斯愤怒：“你不能这么做！布鲁斯！我不管你怎么想，这里面不仅牵扯到超人更涉及到克拉克以后的生活！你不能就这样瞒着他做出决定！”

 

“也许他的确会做出不理智的行为，但那也不代表你可以替他做出决定！克拉克有权对这个事情有所了解，有所决断！”露易丝愤怒的喊出声。

 

“你以为我不知道吗？！天杀的！我当然知道！但这不是他能处理的问题！他的生活才刚刚开始，怎么去照顾一个人造的小孩？而且还是有着莱克斯的基因！嗯？他怎么照顾得了？我们对莱克斯到底做了什么一无所知，然后我们就要告诉克拉克，让他带着该死的感情去拯救一个潜在的危险因子吗？！他到底该怎么带着这样的东西活在世界上？”

 

布鲁斯突然连续爆出的怒吼，彻底惊呆了路易斯。“我想告诉克拉克！可是该死的，连你都能知道告诉他的后果！他会心软想要留下这个孩子，教育他，甚至会天杀的想要送他上学！这不是游戏！莱克斯不惜被抓拖延时间都要让这个计划实施，这肯定不是我们所想象的东西。如果，我是说如果，到最后我们不得不像对付佐德那样，让无辜的平民再一次卷入吗？！要让克拉克亲自去结束战斗吗？！”

 

布鲁斯身型因怒火而显得越发高大，露易丝手撑着额头，人显得既疲倦又无奈。

 

她叹息着坐下来：“我不明白，布鲁斯。既然你这么担心克拉克，那你为什么还要持有这么多的氪石？” 她拿出包里打印的一份资料，放在桌面上。 “你和卢瑟是全球最大的两家氪石储藏持有者，这一点在卢瑟被曝光后，就变成了你大量吃进卢瑟手下的储藏。现在你是第一位，布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯的胸膛还在因情绪起伏，露易丝说：“如果说卢瑟的计划让我吃惊但还在预料之中，那么你的所作所为就让我困惑了。”

 

“我也感到困惑。”

 

一个声音在洞内回旋。

 

路易斯和布鲁斯一起回头，克拉克端着托盘，上面放着咖啡和甜点。他站在楼梯口，紧盯着布鲁斯。他两脸色不由程度的变了变，这显然不是一个正确的时间来公开所有。

 

路易斯叹了口气，鉴于布鲁斯的脸色已经难看的和水泥一样，她开口问道：“你听到了多少？”

 

“足够多了。”克拉克将托盘放在桌子上，玻璃杯发出清脆的声音。布鲁斯看着墙壁，像是突然想把自己嵌进洞内的石头里一样。

 

路易斯沉默的看了眼克拉克，最终起身拿起了自己的外套和皮包。她走向电梯经过克拉克的时候，克拉克双眼仍然盯着布鲁斯。她低声说了句对不起，随即搭乘电梯离开了蝙蝠洞。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

克拉克一直没有吭声，路易斯走后洞内一直保持着死寂。布鲁斯不知道自己该怎么去面对，他感觉一切都被赤裸的扯开，一些他们努力去回避的问题还是以这样的方式呈现了出来。

 

克拉克张了张嘴却没发出什么声音，他也不知道该说些什么好，也许说出来的任何一个字眼都会打破现在的一切。他捏了捏鼻梁，一切都让他不堪重负的头疼。

 

他甚至都不知道该问些什么，又该从何问起。比如：是混有超人血液的胚胎？还是布鲁斯打算从哪里找起？又或者是布鲁斯你准备怎么对待那个混血儿呢？

 

克拉克叹了口气，也许令人困扰的并不仅是这些问题。

 

布鲁斯努力平复下心情，向克拉克走过去，双手虚拢在克拉克的胳膊上，似乎想说点什么。克拉克看着他：“所以你的确是想不告知我，自己去处理胚胎，是吗？”

 

布鲁斯停下来动作。他以前撒过很多谎，无论是在商界政界，无论是面对的是平民还是名流。他撒起谎来得心应手，心跳都不曾变化。撒谎是一种技能，就像是学习做面包，逐渐懂得火候和技巧，你就会逐渐上手。但他现在发现撒谎是如此困难，他不能像以前那样，看着对方的双眼，说出天花乱坠的答案。

 

布鲁斯用有力地双手摩挲着克拉克的双臂，他展露出难得的一见的愧疚和温柔，低声说：“我并不想为这件事情和你争论，我，我只是担心，担心这会影响我们的关系。”

 

克拉克低着头，任由布鲁斯轻抚自己：“我不会因为一些争论就离开你，就像你不会因为一些对我的成见而见死不救，布鲁斯。”

 

他抬起头，蓝色的双眼望着眼前的男人，他们就像是极力避免这一天的出现，双方都在小心翼翼的不去超过界限，“我只会因你不愿意与我沟通而失望，布鲁斯。有些时候我愿意退一步，这并不代表我赞成或如何。只是因为如果这件事情只能有这个结果，那么我会去接受，因为我知道并不是所有的事情都会因超人而应有扭转。”

 

他避开布鲁斯伸过来想捧住脸的手，克拉克语气异常的平静：“我知道露易丝查到了什么，肯定是关于我，这不难推测出来。她频繁看我的眼神，语气，她看向你的时候身体的一些反应。她用这样的肢体语言在告诉我：她担心我。”

 

布鲁斯颓然地用手握住克拉克的肩膀，他感觉自己开始手心发凉，他内心在撕裂。克拉克继续说：“我知道你和卢瑟是世界上最多的氪石矿储存者。这一点，即使在我们认识后，你也没有停下来。是的，我知道。就像你那天并没有将氪石项圈放在盒子里，而是藏到了别的地方。”

 

布鲁斯哑然的看着克拉克，他嗓子沙哑，像是通宵了很久的疲倦，半天才发出声音：“你知道。”

 

“对不起，我没有遵守你的计划，还是飞了过去。我只是想要确保你的安全。”克拉克轻轻哼了一声：“我听见了大部分对话，包括卢瑟的和你的回答。我站在非常远的地方，看到你是如何假装倒下，又是如何将卢瑟制服。没错，我看到了，也听到了。”

 

布鲁斯慢慢后退靠在桌边，他彻底沉默了。现在这个状况比他预想的更糟。

 

“我看到你把氪石放进另一个盒子，我没有去跟踪你离开别墅后到底去了哪里。我飞回了医院，照看了一下露易丝，然后我又回到了蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯用手盖住自己的半张脸，他想起那一天，他是如何回答克拉克的。

 

“布鲁斯，这没有什么。在救我之前你一直在这样做，我没有理由在这之后去阻止你。我理解你觉得我就像是一颗随时会引爆的核武器，没有人会不做预防措施。你是蝙蝠侠，你应该这样做，我理解。这就是你。”克拉克的蓝眼充满无奈。

 

“我只是，只是感觉很疲倦。我们似乎只能在非常表面的事情上达成一致。深层次里，你不与我沟通，也不愿。”

 

不，并不是这样。这根本不是布鲁斯的意愿。他想让克拉克知道，他信任克拉克。只是长期的黑暗生涯已经让他丧失了主动去拥抱一个人，同这个人敞开心的能力。他对克拉克的感觉是真实的，这份感情带来的疼痛一直也是真的。与克拉克在一起和所谓的风险控制，什么预防措施都完全无关，也和对卢瑟说的那些狗屁无关。

 

他站起身走近克拉克，他比克拉克高一些，可以将他搂入怀里。声音颤抖的说：“我爱你，克拉克。”

 

克拉克闭上眼，任由他抱住自己，他低声说：“我知道，我也爱你。”

 

布鲁斯曾经预想过这一刻，但完全不是在这样的情况下。他不知道自己还能不能忍受住这种心碎的酸涩感。

 

他们静静的抱在一起，克拉克面露痛苦和疲倦。他说了很多，更多的并没有说出来。比如那些氪针穿刺后留下的隐痛，又比如布鲁斯回到庄园的晚上，他的手搭在自己身上的热量让他彻夜难眠。这种幸福的感觉让他闭上眼细细回味了很久。最终，他挣脱开布鲁斯，布鲁斯望向他，看到他眼里有什么东西改变了，和以前不同了。

 

克拉克努力平静的对布鲁斯说：“这不是什么人的责任，就像我不遵守你的计划，这不是你的责任。我只是觉得，也许我们需要分开一段时间。我们感受到的东西，那些，让我们在一起的太快，也许我们都没准备好进入一段认真的关系。”

 

布鲁斯像是努力克制不要大声嘶吼，让自己挤出话：“所以你要离开我。”

 

克拉克嗯了一声以示回答。

 

布鲁斯僵在原地，像是有谁狠狠的踩住他的胸腔，他感觉呼吸困难。他听到克拉克说了什么，他会从哥谭，从蝙蝠侠，从布鲁斯身边离开。

 

克拉克无限留恋的紧紧拥抱着布鲁斯，布鲁斯努力拽住克拉克的手，他感到自己在出汗，手掌滑的不像样。克拉克咬了咬牙，吐出一口气，眼睛里似乎有光芒在闪动，他把布鲁斯的手轻轻松开。

 

“再见了，布鲁斯。”他并没有像来时那样，从楼梯走回到地面，而是直接穿过轰鸣的瀑布，飞走了。

 

布鲁斯仍保持着看向克拉克的方向，他呆站在原地了很久，久到咖啡都凉透了。

 

他僵硬着绊倒在椅子里，双手掩面，好像上面还残留着一些阳光的味道。寒冷的洞穴里只有隐隐的水声在响彻。


	26. Chapter 26

一个月后。

 

路易斯叹息着从沙发上爬起来，门外传来不轻不重的敲击声。她走到门前一把拉开大门，走廊上站着布鲁斯。外面显然下雨了，他的大衣肩膀上还有水珠，左手拎着一个保温袋。路易斯叹了口气：”布鲁斯。“

 

布鲁斯向路易斯点点头示意，然后展示了下左手拎着的保温袋，看上去沉甸甸的。”阿尔弗莱德特意嘱咐的。“

 

路易斯显然处于一种挣扎中，布鲁斯几乎可以看到两种思想在她的脸上交锋。最终，路易斯打开门，给布鲁斯让出了道路，示意他进去。

 

啊，阿尔弗莱德，没有你，我该怎么办。布鲁斯由衷的感谢了一下老人家，闪身进入了路易斯的公寓。

 

公寓面积并不是太大，敞开式厨房正对着客厅，路易斯接过保温袋，将它放到餐桌上。并没有打开去看里面装的什么，她转过身看着布鲁斯，他和这个公寓看上去格格不入。布鲁斯身型高大，体魄健壮，站在哪都自带一股子独有的风格，让人无法忽视。

 

路易斯面露疲倦，她靠在台子上问道：“布鲁斯，你想让我帮你什么？”

 

自走进公寓，布鲁斯习惯性的快速扫视了一圈，不过他没有直接在沙发上坐下，显然路易斯也没有邀请的意思。他直挺挺的站在客厅中，“我想和克拉克谈一谈。”

 

路易斯哼了一声，“你有他的联系方式，布鲁斯，我相信除了明面上的，更私人的你也有。”

 

布鲁斯沉默着，路易斯无奈的摇了摇头：”说真的，你们两个小男孩能不能成熟一点，无论是你还是克拉克。“

 

她扯下冰箱门上的便条纸，写了点什么递给布鲁斯。布鲁斯接过纸片时，路易斯并没有松开手，她抓住另一头，表情严肃的说：“布鲁斯，通常当人们说想谈谈的时候，不一定是真话。但是我期望你和克拉克谈的时候，可以做到坦诚相待，因为这是最后一次。以及我希望你还记得曾经阿尔弗莱德找到我，说想要得到我的帮助时，我说过的话。”说罢，路易斯松开手。

 

布鲁斯沉默的点点头，他将纸条收进口袋内，抬腿就朝大门走去。路易斯喊住他：“帮我谢谢阿尔弗莱德。”

 

“我会的。”

 

门关上后，路易斯在室内踱来踱去，她拿出手机，考虑了一瞬还是发消息给了克拉克。

 

[黑披风来了，我给了他你的联系方式。]

 

没过几秒，手机就传来震动。

 

[知道了。]

 

[所以自从上回在短信中谈崩后，你一个多月都不回消息是真的。]

 

[我没有不回消息。]

 

[显示‘已读’不叫回复]

 

[。。。 。。。]

 

[无论如何，希望你俩这回处理好，行吗？]

 

路易斯抛下手机，打开了保温袋子，食物美妙的馨香扑面而来。噢，路易斯发出快慰的感激声。里面精心的用锡箔纸包裹着好几个盒子，装的是热腾腾的像小山一样的烤羊排和烤土豆蘑菇，以及一个沙拉盒和巧克力甜点。

 

手机又快速的震动了一下，路易斯拾起来看了一眼.

[保持联系，注意安全。]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

布鲁斯大步流星的走进地下停车场，路易斯给他的纸条上是一个加密网址，上面注明了时间和密码。

 

“阿尔弗莱德，搜寻一下近期与交战地区有关系和业务往来的航运公司。”布鲁斯对着耳朵内的隐藏式耳麦说道。他坐进驾驶室内，将自己的指纹贴上后立刻发动起车子。

 

“布鲁斯少爷，你发现了什么吗？”阿尔弗莱德放下杯子，打开了数据库。

 

“路易斯的沙发上放着她的电脑，里面有一些东西值得注意。”车子飞奔在城市环路上，“搜索最近往来于战乱地区的货船，尤其是以大都会为出发港口的。”

 

阿尔弗莱德沉默了一下，他不由得想起在蝙蝠洞中，两个人通话的时候，克拉克透露过自己重新回到战场上准备追查最早流入黑市的武器和弹药，看是否仍然在售。

 

“少爷，我希望你这样做的时候，知道自己在做什么。”阿尔弗莱德将最近的港口内停泊的船只信息发到了车内显示屏上。布鲁斯按下导航，开启了自动驾驶，随即他打开隐藏在后座下的箱子，里面放着一套夜行服。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

准时，克拉克打开了加密通讯，没过几秒，布鲁斯的脸就显现在屏幕上。准确的说是一张蒙着面的脸，出现在了屏幕上。

 

布鲁斯伸手将头套拿下来，这应该是克拉克离开大都会前往战区后，他们第一次面对面。

 

两个人都没有说话，气氛有点沉默。克拉克于是开口道：“阿尔弗莱德还好吗？”

 

布鲁斯将头套放到一边，似乎为这普通的开场白松了口气，“他很好。”

 

“我听路易斯说你要找我？”

 

“嗯。”布鲁斯迟疑了一下，他想了想，坦诚，“我想和你谈谈。”

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯，示意自己在听。

 

“不过，首先，这是你要找的货船名字，它叫白葡萄牙人。”

 

克拉克语气听上去有些疑惑，不过他没有问为什么布鲁斯会知道他要找什么。“所以你刚才是带着面罩去船上探了一圈？”

 

布鲁斯将一份文件实时传给了克拉克，“不，货船太大，看守很严密。我黑进了系统里，调出了货物清单。”

 

克拉克打开文件，里面密密麻麻写着各式参数型号和货物的申报。“你找到什么了吗？”

 

“并没有太显眼的物品值得关注，不过看这个。”布鲁斯打开监控录像，“这是码头监控，卢瑟的手下将一个手提箱交给了船上的一个家伙。”

 

克拉克仔细辨认了一下，“这是多诺万。”

 

布鲁斯向后坐去，“我看了送交的报关单上，并不含有这个手提箱。不过在名单里，PC这个缩写下，货物的目录倒是很值得一探究竟。”

 

克拉克手指无意识的在桌面上敲打着节奏，布鲁斯给他的情报的确非常有用，甚至有可能会打开了一个新的线索。但继上回胚胎的问题，结果并不是那么理想，甚至可以说是让人沮丧。

 

布鲁斯会帮助他找货船，肯定是在路易斯那里看到了什么。克拉克说自己前往战区，不仅是为了报道和追查军火是否还流入黑市，更是想通过这个渠道试探，胚胎是否被运往了其他地区。毕竟这种非法试验在大都会被曝光后，另寻他所也是必然。在战区，谁又会去管一辆货车上，放的到底是什么。

 

布鲁斯突然开口，打断了克拉克的思绪：“克拉克，上一次的确搞得很不愉快，我仍然没有改变我的想法，这个胚胎很危险。但是，克拉克。”布鲁斯抬眼注视着克拉克，神色变得柔和起来：“但是，我思考过了，你说的对。你的确是这个胚胎的血亲，这是无法改变的。”

 

“我决定和你一起找出他在哪。到时，无论是面对无数个克隆还是一个，我都会留给你去决定，并且尊重这个决定，克拉克。”布鲁斯真诚的说道。

 

克拉克看上去似乎有点吃惊，“布鲁斯，我，我嗯，我很高兴你能这样想。”

 

布鲁斯迅速的辩解了一下：“我主要是想。。。做点事情。。。帮你一下，毕竟你看上去挺忙的。”他希望自己没有搞砸这一切。

 

克拉克取下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，他其实在这一个月里，有很多想和布鲁斯说。比如他在战区的采访，路易斯临走的忠告，战区的一些状况，当然，还有关于超人。

 

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”克拉克轻轻笑了笑，“谢谢你，我确实花了很多时间，在战场上，想要试着弄明白一些，什么之类的。”

 

曾经他插手过一个战区，那里的人民互相仇恨，为了民族，又或是为了其他。到处都是残垣断壁，人们躲在掩体后互相扫射，战事持续了很长时间。

 

他飞过去，收缴了所有武器，捏碎了枪支和弹药。人群愣住了，接下来，他们愤怒地拾起了所有能拿起的石头，朝他扔过来。甚至是那个躲在矮矮的断墙后的小男孩，也愤恨的拿起石块砸向他。

 

这是罪，他飞到一座教堂的时候，走进去坐在凳子上的时候。这样想着：这是我的罪。

 

“发生什么了？克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声问道。

 

克拉克抬起头，布鲁斯看着他。克拉克的容貌丝毫没有因为战区的生活和其他受到影响，依然像以往一样让人无法移开眼睛。挺拔的鼻梁，湛蓝的双眼，而他的眼睛里流露出了疲倦。这是布鲁斯以前不曾见过的。

 

“恐惧紧挨着信仰。”布鲁斯谨慎的说道，“克拉克，这就像你扔一个石头到水中，泛起涟漪是正常的。”

 

克拉克定定地望着布鲁斯，他感觉布鲁斯难得的向他敞开了一扇小门，“那么你会害怕我吗？布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，看上去并没有对这个问题感到吃惊和不适。蝙蝠侠似乎从没有害怕过，起码没有从表面上显露过。他缓慢的说：“我害怕，但不是害怕你，克拉克。”

 

他盯着克拉克的眼睛低语道：“我害怕那些人会责备我，责备我不够尽职，不够快，不够好。我曾经害怕超人变得无人可以阻挡，让那些无辜的人受尽痛苦而死，我害怕自己在阻挡超人这件事情上做的不够完美，不够多，让那些人害怕，让他们流泪流血。”

 

布鲁斯停顿了一下，他声音有些低沉和沙哑：“而我现在更害怕，克拉克，我害怕让你失望。”

 

克拉克惊愕的看着屏幕，布鲁斯表情平静，像是说出早餐吃了牛角包那样平静。克拉克脸上情感交织，微微张开嘴唇，似乎难以置信。他张开口，又停住了：“我。。。”

 

布鲁斯点点头：“我理解。”他很庆幸自己冷静的思考了克拉克的想法。

 

最终，克拉克整个人放松下来，他疲倦的靠在椅子上。“我很想你。”

 

布鲁斯真诚地回应：“我也很想你。”

 

克拉克微笑起来：“最近过的如何？”布鲁斯耸肩：“还不错，阿尔弗莱德一如既往，歌谭市里还算太平，除了。。。”克拉克皱起眉，“除了娱乐开始议论我，要不就是数年冒险带来的病痛显现，要不就是我有了要结婚的人。”

 

克拉克眼中浮起笑意：“哦，很好。”布鲁斯挥了挥手。“这里面还有路易斯一封措辞严厉的报道，上帝保佑，她到底看到了我们哪一次的争吵？”

 

“应该是我喊你混蛋那次。“克拉克承认，“要知道那次，即使是你，也说了不少脏话。”布鲁斯摇摇头：“好吧，是我搞砸了。”

 

克拉克突然沉默了，他有些躲闪的看着屏幕说：“啊，这只是一部分原因。你知道，我当时不认为和你还有可能，我是说，当时状况有点复杂。路易斯一开始，只是以为一些分歧之类的。”

 

布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛：“你是说？？”克拉克解释：“呃，佩里为了路易斯刚回到报社，就给她安排了一些轻松的娱乐采访，采访中有几个你以前的绯闻女友。“

 

布鲁斯笑起来，这至少解释了路易斯为什么在报道里怒火满满。他看了看时间，“克拉克。我该去夜巡了。下次联系。”克拉克有些留恋，又带着点短暂的满足点了点头，“好的，下次见。” 

 

直到布鲁斯从画面中消失，克拉克都没有离开。他靠在椅子上，心情轻松，很久没有如此愉快。他们谈了谈，他们达成了共识，甚至布鲁斯还准备参与进他的计划里，一起。

 

因为时差的关系，哥谭的夜晚正是战区的清晨，他能听到屋子外面开始逐渐有了人声，当地的妇女们开始点起火准备煮茶。克拉克搓了搓脸，他感觉脸上有些发热，他顺手拿起桌上已经冷掉的咖啡，突然想起，绝对不能让路易斯知道，布鲁斯是从她那里得到的信息。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

非常插曲：

[某日大都会餐厅中]

 

克拉克马上就要前往战区，路易斯因此提议，一起吃一顿晚餐。

 

“克拉克，说真的吗？你不生气吗？”路易斯压低声音放下手里的刀叉，看着克拉克。

 

“嗯，曾经吧。不过我们现在暂时分开了，就像你看到的那样。”克拉克叉起一块土豆放进嘴里。

 

路易斯面无表情的盯着克拉克，以至于克拉克停下用餐，疑惑的问：“路易斯？”

 

“所以你们什么时候在一起的？绑架案的时候吗？”

 

“嗯？不，不，比那更早。”克拉克有些手足无措，路易斯哼了一声，声音略有提高。“更早？！难道是？”她立刻压低声音，做了一个L手势，示意是不是被卢瑟抓住那会。

 

克拉克狐疑的看了眼路易斯，“差不多，怎么了？”路易斯哼哼着，将叉子深深的插进一块小土豆里，“没什么，只是对自己感到失望。”

 

克拉克立刻领悟到了，他略带歉疚：“哦，路易斯，我并没有想隐瞒你。只是，你也经历了很多事情，这种事情真的不值得打扰你。”

 

路易斯喝了口果汁，克拉克说得对，她深吸口气。“所以有谁知道？除了我以外。”克拉克想了想，“玛莎，阿尔弗莱德都知道。”路易斯点点头，嗯，很合理。“还有莱克斯卢瑟。”

 

路易斯表情凝固，手指不由自主的紧抓住餐刀：“莱克斯卢瑟？为什么？怎么会？”克拉克低头叉起最后一块牛肉，“他从黑披风那里知道的，我猜。”

 

路易斯哑然，她坐在凳子上，微张开嘴，不知道说些什么好。毕竟卢瑟居然能看穿，而我居然看不穿隔壁坐着的这个堪萨斯小红鞋？而我还曝光了莱克斯卢瑟的勾当…

 

“很好，非常好。我还是个记者。”路易斯喃喃自语道。克拉克看看她，“你还好吗？”

 

“我很好，说到哪里了？噢，我今天采访了几个模特。”路易斯微笑着说。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PC：卡德摩斯(Cadmus)计划


End file.
